Some Secrets
by kaisoosmut
Summary: Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin? Kaisoo/Rate M/YAOI/Boys Love/Hurt/Comfort/Romance Comedy
1. Chapter 1

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 _Sesuatu yang sudah Tuhan ambil, sesuatu yang tidak bisa kamu miliki lagi._

 _Sadar. Tuhan hanya menitipkan. Bukan memberikan sepenuhnya._

 _Aku selalu berbakti kepada Tuhan. Melakukan apa yang Tuhan minta, menjauhi apa yang Tuhan larang._

 _Mengasihi sesama, berkorban dan ikhlas, menyayangi sepenuh hati._

 _Tapi Tuhan merenggut kebahagiaanku._

 _Apa yang kurang? Aku tidak tahu hidup se-tidak-adil ini._

 _Memang, Tuhan sudah memberikan segalanya kemarin, tapi…_

 _Bukankah aku juga membalas hal yang sama pada Tuhan?_

 _Jika Tuhan kini merenggut kebahagiaanku, lantas, haruskah aku masih harus berbuat baik untuk Tuhan?_

 ** _Some Secrets._**

Akan menjadi hari yang cukup sulit, pikirku. Meninggalkan negara tercinta untuk melanjutkan studiku beberapa tahun kedepan. Sendirian.

"Kita masih harus menunggu appa menjemput Taeyeon noona, kan?" Ucapku santai sambil memegang handphoneku untuk segera berselfie-ria bersama eomma.

"Eomma~~~ lihat ke kameraaa, hana dul seeee!" Ckrek! Aku dan eomma tersenyum melihat hasil foto selfie kami.

"Ah! Lebih baik kita menunggu appa dan noona supaya fotonya semakin perfect! Eheheheh" eomma hanya tersenyum melihatku.

Eomma. Seseorang yang tidak pernah memarahiku, tapi anehnya, justru aku lebih dekat dengan appa. Appa tegas, sangat tegas, iya, mungkin karena dia ketua kepolisian di Seoul. Sejak kecil, appa selalu mengajariku untuk menjadi lelaki yang tangguh, tapi entahlah, aku tidak mempunyai bakat itu. Aku lebih suka memasak dengan eomma atau membuat sweater, membuat pernak pernik lucu, segalanya yang feminine, aku menekuninya. Appa tidak marah, karena yang terpenting, aku selalu menjadi juara kelas disekolah. Meskipun sesekali appa mengejekku yang kurang manly ini,tapi ia selalu saja tersenyum dengan hasil masakanku. Appa tidak pernah memaksaku menjadi seperti dia, atau seperti yang dia inginkan, yang dia tau, aku tidak boleh menjadi pria lemah. Aku tidak pernah menangis, walaupun aku terlihat seperti wanita. Tapi appa, membesarkanku seperti itu, tanpa air mata. Appa bilang, jangan pernah menangis, jangan tunjukkan airmatamu, jangan lemah, dan jangan pernah putus asa. Prinsip appa itulah yang mendidikku, menjadi pria tangguh.

Handphone eomma berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo?" Eomma mengangkat teleponnya.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, eomma tersungkur ke lantai dan menjatuhkan handphonenya.

"EOMMA! GWAENCHANA?" Aku yang terkejut langsung menghampiri eomma yang tersungkur sambil menangis lemah, segera ku ambil handphone eomma dan mencoba berbicara.

"Yeoboseyo?" ucapku terbata-bata.

"Ibu ketua, apa kau masih disana?" Aku mengenali suara itu, ya, jelas sekali, itu suara sekretaris Kim.

"Ne ahjussi? Ini Kyungsoo. Waeyoo ahjussi?" ucapku dengan panik.

"Kyungsoo-yaa?..."

"WAEYOOOOO? PALLI MALHAEBWA! KATAKAN ADA APA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membangkitkan eomma untuk segera pergi, tapi ia tidak sanggup.

"Eomma, naik ke punggungku"

Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Aku berlari keluar airport dengan eomma terkulai lemas dipunggungku. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku telah menumpuk di pelupuk mataku.

 _Ayah, mianhae. Hari ini, aku bukan pria tangguh, ayah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ramai.

Pikirku suasana itu adalah suasana yang paling ku benci sejak kecil. Aku benci keramaian, sesuatu yang berisik. Sungguh mengusik. Seperti hari ini. Ramai, tapi hening.

Ku buka pintu mobil taxi yang ku tumpangi. Membopong eomma yang terseok seok, tak mampu berjalan tapi masih tetap ingin berjalan. Menelusup masuk keramaian, mencari – cari sosok appa, didepan pintu gerbang No. 28. Ku langkahkan kakiku memasuki gerbangnya, melihat sosok appa yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu sebuah rumah kontrakan yang cukup sederhana, appa berdiri tegap, tapi bahunya bergetar, matanya berpura-pura tegar menahan airnya jatuh dari kelopaknya. Aku menghampirinya sambil membopong eomma. Belum sempat aku memanggil appa,beberapa petugas membawa tandu keluar dari pintu rumah. Seseorang terkulai diatas tandu, tertutup sesuatu berwarna orange, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, hingga tak terlihat wajahnya. Appa menunduk sekilas ketika para petugas pembopong tandu menghampirinya. Appa membalikan badannya mengikuti arah tandu. Saat itu juga ia melihatku dan eomma berdiri dibelakangnya.

"BERHENTI!"

Aku menghalangi para petugas yang kini akan melewatiku. Ku hampiri tandu itu dengan langkah yang tegas. Meninggalkan eomma yang sudah terkulai lemas disamping sekretaris Kim.

Ku buka perlahan sesuatu yang menutupi tubuh itu, hanya ingin melihat wajahnya saja itu sudah cukup bagiku. Dan iya, benar saja. Wajah lugu dan manis itu, sungguh menenangkanku, walau rasanya ia menahan kesakitan, tapi kulit pucat itu, membuatku ingin terus memandangnya. Aku berdiri tegap seperti appa, menahan airmataku, dan lengkungan bibirku. Membiarkan para petugas membawa mayat itu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bau aroma khas yang paling ku benci,. Aku pernah menghirup bau ini sebelumnya selama sebulan. Dan aku berharap tidak akan pernah lagi mencium bau ini. Bau yang mengingatkanku pada jarum suntik, infus, makanan yang bagiku tidak pernah ada rasanya, huh, rasanya aku ingin mengajari mereka caranya memasak.

"Cari semua penyebabnya. Terutama pelakunya" Suaranya pelan, sangat pelan. Tapi aku bisa mendengarnya.

Appa menutup teleponnya, kemudian menghampiriku dan eomma.

"Kyungsoo, kau bawa saja eomma kerumah" ucap appa masih dengan suara tegasnya.

Eomma memang sedang menangis dikursi ruang tunggu. Matanya bengkak, bibirnya terus bergetar dan badannya menggigil. Aku benar – benar sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihatnya. Memang, aku juga tidak pernah membantah perintah appa, maka apa yang appa katakan, pasti aku bergegas melakukannya.

.

.

.

Eomma pingsan saat akan pulang dari rumah sakit tadi, ia sadar setelah beberapa kali ku dekatkan minyak angin dihidungnya dan kuoleskan disekitar keningnya. Kini eomma tertidur setelah ku suapkan semangkuk bubur dan minum obat penenang.

KEESOKAN PAGINYA

"Sekretaris Kim sudah mengurus masa ospek kuliahmu yang tertinggal di NewYork, kau berangkatlah lusa, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa mulai masuk kuliah minggu depan" appa berkata dengan tegas seperti biasanya.

"Appa?" ucapku lirih sambil memotong roti bakarku diatas meja makan. Appa hanya menengok ke arahku tanpa menjawab.

"Apakah kita tidak sedang berduka?" Appa hanya diam.

"Hanya tiga hari setelah noona pergi, apa aku harus segera mengurus studiku? Appa~ Aku bahkan tidak menangis seperti yang appa ajarkan walaupun aku ingin. Melihat mayat noona, appa hanya menduduk. Hanya bahu appa yang bergetar, mata appa pun berpura-pura tegar. Aku belajar semua itu dari appa. Tapi, apa memang sepantasnya kita bersikap seolah – olah tidak ada yang terjadi? Apakah ini adil bagi noona? Ketika dia pergi, hanya ibu saja yang menangisi kepergiannya? Bahkan appa secara tidak langsung memintaku melupakan kejadian kemarin" ucapku kesal kepada appa yang tiba-tiba saja membahas studiku.

"Kemarin sudah berlalu, dan hidup harus tetap berjalan. Mau kau apakan beasiswa mu itu? Kau pikir universitasmu itu dengan senang hati menunggumu sampai kau berhenti merasakan duka? Appa sudah mengurusnya Kyungsoo. Tidak perlu ada yang ditangisi, biarkan noonamu pergi dengan tenang, kita hanya perlu mengusut siapa pelakunya dan apa penyebabnya" jelas appa dengan tegas.

"Lalu, apa yang sudah appa dapat sekarang? Hasil otopsi kemarin? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Appa terdiam, cukup lama. Seperti ada yang ingin ia katakan , tapi ia tak mau mengungkapkannya.

"Appa masih harus menyelidiki lagi" Ayah bangkit dari kursi makannya dan pergi bersama sekretaris Kim.

.

.

.

.

Selama dua hari ini, appa setiap malam selalu termenung di sofa ruang tamu. Entah apa itu alasannya. Appa tidak bercerita, dan aku tidak berani menanyakannya.

"Appa, gwaenchana?" Aku menghampiri appa di ruang tamu yang sangat gelap.

Appa diam. Tidak menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaanku. Ia menggenggam sebuah amplop ditangan kirinya dan handphone di tangan kanannya. Matanya memerah, tapi ia tetap menahan airmatanya. Aku semakin takut untuk bertanya.

Tapi, tiba – tiba saja appa memegang dadanya. Napasnya tersengal – sengal, susah payah menghirup udara. Tubuhnya tersandar pada sofa dan menjatuhkan semua yang sedang ia genggam. Aku mengguncang pelan tubuh appa dan langsung menelepon dokter pribadinya. Aku berteriak memanggil manggil eomma dan sekretaris appa.

.

.

.

.

Appa terbaring lemah di kasur kamarnya. Syukurnya, hanya serangan jantung biasa, dan appa tidak mau dirawat dirumah sakit.

Tapi pagi ini, ada yang berubah dengan appa, entahlah.

Appa seperti orang bisu. Dan tatapan matanya kosong. Dokter bilang karena appa shock.

Appa shock? Kematian noona sudah berlalu dua hari yang lalu. Dan appa benar-benar sangat tegar kemarin. Bagaimana bisa sekarang appa shock?

Aku bergegas mencari dokumen yang semalam appa genggam, dan mencari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi pasti ada yang lebih tau mengenai apa yang appa rahasiakan.

Iya, Sekretaris Kim.

.

.

.

"Ahjussi" lirihku pelan. " Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" Aku meminta sekretaris Kim keluar kamar appa, kali ini aku benar benar harus tau semuanya. Sebelum aku pergi.

"Waeyo Kyungsoo-yaa?"

"Ahjussi. Tolong berhenti menutupi rahasia. Untuk kali ini aku mencari tau sesuatu dengan sungguh – sungguh. Tolong beritahukan padaku, ahjussi" jelasku dengan nada memohon. Bisa ku lihat sekretaris Kim mulai gelagapan.

"Sesuatu apa?"

"Tolong jawab yang jujur. Semalam, sebelum appa terkena serangan jantung, appa terdiam diruang tamu tanpa menjawab perkataanku. Ku pikir appa sedang serius, tapi ku lihat tatapan matanya kosong. Appa menggengam handphone ditangan kanannya dan sebuah dokumen ditangan kirinya. Aku yakin bahwa pasti ada sesuatu dibalik dokumen itu." Jelasku masih dengan nada memohon.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa" Sekretaris Kim mencoba menghentikanku.

"Ku mohon ahjussi, aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Akulah satu-satunya putra appa. Apakah salah aku mengetahui apa yang menjadi beban appa? Sekarang semuanya menjadi tanggung jawabku juga. Ahjussi, kumohon beritahu aku. Besok aku sudah harus pergi ke New York, kau membiarkan aku memikirkan ini bertahun-tahun dinegeri lain?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku semakin merasa tidak punya pilihan.

 **Lee Hyuk Jae. Komisaris Jenderal Kepolisian.**

Appa berada dibawah genggamannya. Iya, appa hanya bawahannya.

Aku dan eomma mengenal baik dia karena dia adalah teman baik appa. Keluarga kami sering berlibur bersama sejak kecil.

Ia mempunyai satu putra,ani ani, rumornya dia mempunya dua putra, yang pertama bernama Lee Hee nim, tapi entahlah, setiap keluarga kami berkumpul bersama, aku tak pernah melihat putra keduanya, keluarganya pun tidak pernah membahasnya. Ku pikir, memang benar hanya rumor, entahlah aku tidak mengerti dan benar benar tidak mau tahu juga.

Bedanya dengan noona, noona malah menjalani hubungan dengan putra pertamanya, Lee heenim. Mereka berpacaran sejak mereka dipekerjakan diperusahaan yang sama.

Aku mengenal heenim hyung dengan baik, dia orang yang penyayang. Tapi yang aku tidak suka, dia over protective. Really over protective~

Terkadang aku melihat noona tidak bisa pergi bersama teman-temannya, bahkan untuk menemui aku, eomma dan appa pun menjadi jarang. Ayah sangat mempercayakan noona kepada heenim hyung, makanya terkadang tidak masalah jika noona terus bersama hyung.

Noona pernah sekali main kerumah sendirian tanpa diantar heenim hyung, dan keesokan paginya, aku melihat lebam diwajahnya. Ia bilang karena tertabrak benda yang keras, tapi aku pikir aku tau penyebabnya.

Ya. Sakit sekali rasanya membahas ini.

Apakah itu cinta? Heenim hyung mencintai taeyeon noona?

Hatiku tersayat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa heenim hyunglah yang membunuh noona. Terlebih menyakitkan lagi, ia sempat memperkosanya. Dan apa yang terjadi pada appa? Lee Hyuk Jae mencabut jabatan appa jika appa ingin meneruskan kasusnya, hebatnya appa, appa tetap teguh untuk terus menyelidiki kebenaran. Dan… appa dipecat. Terlebih parah lagi, aku mungkin adalah incaran Lee Hyuk Jae jika appa benar – benar melanjutkan misinya.

Kasus kematian Taeyeon noona ditutup begitu saja, dan kemungkinan lagi, appa jatuh sakit karena ulah mereka.

Pikir kalian aku tidak marah? Yang benar saja. Kaca kamarku sudah pecah berkeping-keping dan telapak tanganku sudah berbalut perban sekarang. Tapi sekarang aku bisa apa? Besok aku harus segera ke New York dan fokus pada studiku. Sungguh. Semua ini pilihan yang sulit. Meninggalkan kedua orang tua yang tak berdaya, melepaskan si iblis berkeliaran tanpa menerima balasan, berusaha keras menekuni studi yang kenyataannya pikiran dan jiwaku entah kemana. INI SULIT, TUHAN APALAGI INI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Syukurnya hari ini, keadaan eomma sudah terlihat membaik, walaupun sesekali menangis menatap foto noona.

"Eomma. Kyungsoo besok sudah harus berangkat ke New York" ucapku pelan. Eomma menatapku dengan tatap haru sambil mengaduk bubru ayah di kursi ruang makan. Aku duduk disebelah eomma dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ne. Anak eomma harus segera menggapai cita-citanya." Eomma berkata dengan lembut sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Appa mendidikmu dan noona dengan sangat baik, eomma sangat bangga. Tidak hanya mengajarkan kalian, eomma juga belajar banyak dari appa, walaupun eomma lemah, tapi eomma belajar tegar dari appa. Melihat appa yang masih berdiri dengan tegap didepan mayat noona mu, eomma merasa harus melakukan hal yang sama. Appa benar, kehidupan harus tetap berjalan, dan mungkin akan sangat sulit untukmu, Kyungsoo. Menjalaninya semua sendirian dan jauh dari eomma dan appa"

"Eomma. Gwaenchana! Jika eomma mau menangis, menangis saja eomma. Hati wanita lebih lembut dan peka, eomma tidak perlu berpura – pura tegar"

"Anii! Gwaenchana~ Apa kau meragukan eomma, Kyungsoo-yaa? Eomma ini lebih kuat darimu asal kau tau" ucap eomma mengejek.

"Aish wanita ini benar – benar! baiklah kalau begitu aku saja yang menangis"

"NEEE! Menangislah didepan eomma, eomma belum pernah melihat tangisanmu." Eomma tertawa mengejek kemudian memeluk tubuhku.

"Hanya dirimu yang tersisa, hanya dirimu yang eomma dan appa punya. Lakukanlah yang terbaik, noona juga pasti senang melihat uri Kyungsoo bahagia" ucap eomma menenangkan.

Ya, tidak hanya ucapannya yang menenangkan. Pelukan eommapun meluruhkan rasa pedih hari ini dan rasa takut hari esok. Aku berjanji noona, untuk membahagiakan eomma dan appa. Noona, neomu bogoshippeo.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

 _Jika air melanjutkan perjalanannya mengikuti arus yang mengalir, lantas anganku? Mengapa harus terhenti walau waktu terus berjalan mengiringi?_

Setelan jeans dan kaos hitam polos favoritku. Hanya perlu melingkarkan syal saja dileherku, dan… _ITS PERFECT! '_ Aku cukup tampan di kalangan wanita', gumamku sambil berkaca.

Ku gendong tas ranselku dan ku tarik koper berwarna abu – abu. Eomma duduk disamping appa yang sedang menatap kosong kedepan. Aku heran, mereka berpakaian rapi sekali.

"Oh? Kyungsoo? Kau sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat." Eomma bergegas mengambil tasnya dan mulai mendorong kursi roda appa. Iya… appa sungguh menyedihkan sekarang. Raganya terlihat, tapi jiwanya mati.

"Eomma" Aku memanggil eomma sambil tetap berdiam diri dibelakang mereka.

"Waeyo? Kenapa malah diam?" tanya eomma heran.

"Eomma tidak perlu mengantarku. Keadaan appa…. Terlihat buruk sekali. Aku takut appa kelelahan, begitu juga eomma. Lagipula, aku sudah besar dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Gwaenchana eomma."

"Kyungsoo-yaa? Kau tega kepada kami?"

"Ani. Aku sudah bilang sejak kemarin untuk tidak mengantarku. Aku tidak mau keadaan kalian semakin memburuk melihat kepergianku"

Eomma terdiam sejenak menatapku.

"Paliwa! Nanti kau terlambat" Eomma berjalan kedepan meninggalkanku sambil terus mendorong kursi roda ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

Eomma tersenyum bahagia sambil melambaikan tangannya dibalik kaca airport. Berpura- pura tegar, tapi kulihat tatapannya nanar. Appa seperti tidak melihatku, tatapannya masih kosong, benar-benar kosong. Itulah mengapa aku tak mau mereka mengantarku, aku tak sanggup melihat mereka, terutama appa yang sekarang terduduk lemah seperti tak bernyawa. Dan eomma yang pura - pura bahagia, padahal airmatanya bergumul di pelupuk matanya.

 _New York_

 _August 18, 2017_

Ini bukan kali pertama aku mengunjungi New York, jadi tidak perlu lagi mengungkapkan kekagumanku tentang kota metropolitan ini. Aku tidak terkejut lagi dengan budaya westernnya yang terlalu kental, atau terkadang melihat wanita berjalan tanpa atasan. Ah! Aku sungguh tidak tertarik.

New York, kota yang ramai. Yah… aku benci keramaian. Aku harap untuk tetap tinggal beberapa tahun ke depan, aku bisa beradaptasi untuk hal itu.

 _Aku menuliskan berbagai impian dilembar hidupku, dan semuanya terasa jauh. Dan kejauhan itu hanya akan ditempuh jika aku terus berjalan dan berlari ke depan. Impian tentang hidup, cinta, persahabatan, kepercayaan dan keluarga_.

 _Mungkin ini awal untuk meninggalkan luka. Tapi tidak untuk dendamku._

 _Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk membalas semua yang terjadi pada noona._

Ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju sebuah rumah sederhana, tepatnya di Williamsbridge. Cukup luas untuk ku tinggali sendirian, maka dari itu, hari ini ku sibukkan diriku merapikan rumah, dan menata barang – barangku.

 _Tok.. tok.. tok.._

Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan sesekali merapikan kaos hitam polosku.

"Annyeongggg uri Kyungsooooo"

Sosok yang sangat ku rindukan. Seorang laki - laki tua, cukup tua maksudku, dengan rambut yang sedikit beruban, celana jeans panjang lengkap dengan sweater dan syal abu - abu dilehernya. Dia bagaikan appa kedua ku sejak kecil. Ya, dulu aku dan keluargaku tinggal di New York saat appa bertugas disini. Dan ahjussi ini, sudah seperti keluarga kami sendiri.

"Woa? Ahjussiiii!" Aku menghamburkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya.

"Kyungsoo kau kapan datang?"

"Tadi pagi. Ayo masuk dulu, biar aku buatkan teh, atau ahjussi mau kopi?"

Namanya Kim Soo Hyun.

Aku banyak bercerita pada paman Kim, tapi tidak tentang kematian noona dan semua kepahitan yang aku alami sekarang. Belum tepat waktunya, pikirku.

"Mianhae, mungkin ahjussi akan jarang menemuimu Kyungsoo, kerjaan ahjussi akhir – akhir ini sungguh padat sekali."

"Ne, gwaenchana. Sebaiknya ahjussi perhatikan kesehatan ahjussi saja, jangan terlalu sibuk dan lupa untuk makan. Jika ahjussi lapar, datanglah kerumah, pasti akan aku hidangkan masakanku yang super daebak. Kau tahu kan kemampuan memasakku?"

"NEEE! Baiklah, ahjussi harus segera pulang, takut mengganggumu yang sedang sibuk" Ia mengacak rambutku sambil tertawa mengejek.

.

.

.

 _Kring Kring Kring_

 _Bunyi alarm yang paling klasik, tapi selalu ampuh membangunkanku._

Hari pertama ku memulai kuliah, dan hari pertama juga bertemu teman- teman baru. Huh! Kupikir tidak ada yang menarik, karena aku mungkin lebih memilih membaca buku dijam istirahat.

Aku memasuki ruang kelas yang… oh my God! Is there one Korean? Semuanya bergaya western. Hanya aku yang berwajah asia dengan setelan kemeja coklat kotak kotak dan celana bahan berwarna coklat yang… hm, cukup membentuk bootyku…. Tidak lupa kacamata hitam yang selalu menemaniku belajar.

"Are you korean?"

Oh wait, sebuah suara membuyarkan kegugupanku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang menghampiri mejaku.

"Ne" ucapku sambil berpura – pura membenarkan kacamata ku.

"Gotcha! I know and feel it since you come to this room. Me too!"

"Ne arraseo"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"aku tau seperti caramu mengetahuiku bahwa aku adalah orang korea"

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak melihatmu pada ospek kemarin. Ah tidak peduli! Jadi… Bisakah kita berteman? Rasanya menyenangkan sekali punya teman sebangsa dan setanah air dikelas ini" Ia seperti bergumam sendiri, kemudia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Oh shit! Ku pikir juga begitu. Tapi aku benci kebisingan, dan pria ini? Dia sumber kebisinganku hari ini.

"Ne, tentu, semua disini bisa menjadi teman. Bisakah kau kembali ketempat dudukmu sekarang?" ucapku dengan sabar.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya setelah uluran tangannya tak ku tanggapi, ia berjalan mundur menuju mejanya dibelakangku. Mianhae, hanya saja aku merasa tak cocok denganmu, batinku.

Jam terakhir pun berlalu, aku buru – buru merapikan buku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Aku bergegas pergi dari kampus dan segera mencari lowongan kerja part time sebelum pulang.

.

.

.

Kudapati dua toko pertama yang cukup dekat dengan kampus, toko roti… atau coffee? Ah! Yang terdapat lowongan hanya café coffee saja rupanya, aku tidak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku memasuki café tersebut dan langsung menawarkan diriku untuk menjadi pekerja disana. Sepertinya awal yang baik, dewi fortuna sedang berada dipihakku. Tidak hanya hari pertama ku kuliah, tapi hari ini adalah hari pertama ku bekerja.

.

.

Aku menyukai pekerjaanku. Meracik kopi? Seru juga. Ditambah lagi suasana café yang cozy dan tidak lupa dengan kekentalan gaya westernnya, sepertinya aku akan berubah jadi orang barat sekarang.

Ku raih ranselku dan segera ku kenakan jaketku. Malam yang cukup dingin untuk ku lewati sambil berjalan kaki. Bus sudah tidak ada lewat sini, ku pikir aku harus berjalan ke depan jalan untuk mencari bus yang lain. Aku mengikat tali sepatuku dan merapikan kacamata ku. Suara alunan lagu tell me what is love membuayarkanku, ah… eomma meneleponku rupanya.

"Ne eomma?"

"Bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini? Apakah menyenangkan?"

"Tentu eomma. Tidak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan nee, hmm, eomma apakah sudah makan? Aku ngantuk sekali eomma karena baru selesai belajar. Nanti aku telepon lagi, ne?"

Aku menutup teleponku untuk segera bergegas berjalan menuju bus yang datang. Terpaksa aku membohongi eomma, sungguh, aku merindukan suara eomma dan appa.

Hari yang baik, awal yang baik. Tidak apa apa membohongi eomma dan appa, pikirku. Aku takkan pernah mengizinkan mereka mengetahui bahwa anaknya setengah mati hidup di negeri lain, prinsip penting sebagai seorang anak, _'sesusah apapun kamu, jangan biarkan orang tuamu tahu itu'_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

"ANDWAAEEEEEE! AKU KESIANGAAAANNNNN!"

Aku bergegas mandi walau hanya sebentar, sungguh, itu bukan gayaku, aku mandi bisa sampai setengah jam, sekarang bagaimana bisa aku mandi hanya 5 menit, ani ani, 3 menit. Aku buru – buru memakai baju yang sudah kusiapkan semalam (itulah gunanya jadi orang disiplin sepertiku, haha), aku berlari keluar rumah berharap belum tertinggal bis yang lewat didepan gang.

 _Damn!_ Baru sehari Dewi Fortuna memihakku, hari ini dia sudah pindah haluan lagi. Bisnya sudah lewat, dan akan datang bis baru lagi dalam 15 menit. Oh yang benar saja! Aku bisa tertinggal mata kuliah pertama.

 _Brum… brum…_

Seseorang menghentikan motornya didepanku dan memintaku untuk naik dibelakangnya, tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku tidak tau siapa dia.

Dia membuka helmnya, dan dapat kukenali, si pria korea yang bising itu? Baiklah, aku tidak ada pilihan lagi. Aku menaiki motornya dan dia pun langsung melesatkan motornya dengan cepat.

"Peluk aku" ucapnya setelah membuka kaca helmnya.

"Michyeoseo?" Yang benar saja, apakah semudah itu dia mendapatkan pelukanku?

"Lakukan saja! Atau kau akan terhempas dari motor ini." Pria itu menaikkan speed motornya, dan benar saja, aku hampir terbawa angin. Aku langsung mengeratkan pelukanku pada mr. anonymous itu, sungguh, aku tidak tahu namanya.

Aku merasakan seperti melayang. Iya, sepertinya aku tertidur dipelukkannya, sampai aku merasa motornya berhenti tak berjalan lagi.

"sudah bangun?"

Aku merasakan tangan kanannya menahan tubuhku, aku langsung menjauhkan kepalaku dari punggungnya.

"Ah mianhae, aku tertidur."

"Aku merasakan sesuatu basah dipunggungku, apa itu air liurmu?"

Aku terdiam dan langsung turun dari motornya. Aku berdiri didepannya sekarang.

"Mianhae.. heheh. Gamsahamnida!" Setelah menyengir ria, aku kabur dari hadapannya dan berlari menuju ke kelas.

Sosoknya baru terlihat sekitar 15 menit setelah aku duduk dikursi ku. Tapi ia berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih dingin. Perasaan baru sehari, tapi mengapa secepat itu dia berubah. Apa mungkin karena ulahku yang menumpahkan air liur ku pada punggung jaketnya? Hm entahlah, aku sebenarnya tidak peduli, tapi aku merasa tidak enak saja padanya, dia jadi penyelamatku pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memberanikan diri menghampirinya sebelum dia beranjak dari kursinya. Timing yang tepat, sesuai rencana, dia memang belum bergegas pulang bahkan sampai semua mahasiswa keluar kelas. Hanya ada aku, dan Mr. Anonymous, ani ani, Kim Jongin. Namanya Kim Jongin, tadi dosen memanggilnya.

"Jongin-ssi"

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Hanya menengadahkan kepalanya menoleh kearahku.

"Apa kau….marah denganku?"

"Ani."

"Terus, kenapa kau mendiamkanku?"

"Apa kemarin kita banyak berbincang?"

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Kau terlalu cepat menilai ku kemarin. Mungkin kemarin aku terlalu cerewet, tapi inilah aku. Aku memang sangat dingin. Kemarin aku hanya excited saja bertemu orang Korea. Lagipula, untuk apa aku marah denganmu?"

"Ah ne, mianhae. Hm… mungkin karena… air liurku dijaketmu?" ucapku terbata – bata.

"Ah! Untungnya kau tahu diri. Baiklah, cucikan jaketku." Jongin menyodorkan jaketnya ke arahku.

"YA!" Aku kesal dan sempat meneriakinya, tapi saat itu juga aku langsung menyadarinya kalau memang sudah seharusnya aku melakukannya.

"Ne araseo! Aku akan mencucikannya." Aku langsung mengambil jaketnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. "dan… terimakasih untuk tadi pagi jongin-ssi"

"Hm, aku tidak butuh ucapan terimakasih. "

"Aish pria ini benar – benar, banyak sekali maunya. Kau butuh apa? Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi"

"Berangkat dan pulang kuliahlah bersamaku selama seminggu" Jongin mengatakannya sambil menunduk memutar mutar handphonenya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain, tapi dipikir – pikir, aku bisa menghemat uangku walau hanya seminggu. Ayolah Kyungsoo, kau hidup sendiri sekarang, pintar – pintar lah me-manage uang sekarang.

"Baiklah! Kajja~" Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Jongin. Sesekali menengok kebelakang memastikan jongin berjalan dibelakang.

Jongin memberikan helmnya kepadaku.

"Jongin, sebenarnya kau hanya perlu mengantarkanku sampa café coffe didekat kampus"

"Arra~"

"Arra? Apa kau tahu aku bekerja part time disana?"

"Aku bekerja part time di toko roti sebelah tempatmu bekerja"

"Jinjja?" Aku sedikit berteriak karena terkejut dan mengeluarkan mata bulatku.

"Aish!" Jongin mengusap usap telinganya "Kau bilang kau benci kebisingan, tapi mengapa kau berisik sekali, sih" keluh jongin padaku.

"ugh, mianhae."

Aku terdiam membisu. Akupun heran sendiri, mengapa jadi aku yang cerewet sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 malam. Sudah watunya aku dan Jongin untuk pulang. Tapi sepertinya Jongin sudah selesai daritadi, kulihat dia sudah duduk menungguku didepan toko roti tempat dia bekerja. Aku mengikat tali sepatuku, dan kudapati eomma memintaku untuk melakukan video call dengannya dan appa.

"Ne eomma annyeong" Aku melambai lambaikan tanganku didepan kamera handphone.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-aah. Jam segini kau kemana Kyungsoo-aah? Mengapa ada diluar rumah?"

Ah! Aku lupa kalau aku sedang tidak dirumah.

"Ani, aku hanya membeli alat tulis eomma. Eomma, nanti aku telepon lagi kalau Kyungsoo sudah dirumah ya eomma. Appa mana?" tanyaku penasaran, aku sungguh merindukan appa.

Eomma mengarahkan kameranya pada wajah appa.

Menyedihkan. Sungguh menyedihkan. Hatiku sungguh sakit melihat keadaan appa, dendam ku meluap dan memori tentang noona kembali teringat. Aku menahan airmata di pelupuk mataku.

"Eomma, nanti ku hubungi lagi. Annyeong!" Dengan segera ku matikan teleponnya dan pelupuk mataku tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Aku menunduk, dan sedikit terisak.

"Gwaenchana? Apakah kau menangis?"

Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku dan mengusap air mataku sebelum menampakkan wajahku kehadapan Jongin.

"Ani. Kajja~"

"Kau menangis. Jangan membohongiku" Jongin mengelus pundakku.

Aku tidak tau ini perasaan apa, tapi saat Jongin menatap ku sambil mengelus pundakku, aku langsung ingin menangis sekencang – kencangnya.

Jongin menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukkannya. Erat, sangat erat. Aku menangis membasahi dadanya.

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku menangis._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued~**

 **Annyeong chingudeul~~~**

 **Akhirnya aku berani juga posting ini. Ini baru chapter pertama, sih. Tapi aku bakalan publish chapter - chapter selanjutnya asap.**

 **Need your review and comment, gomawo^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : T -M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **(Oh iya, disini suka ada flashback dan biasanya di Jongin POV, aku emang sengaja nggak nulis Flashbacknya, soalnya nanti kalian juga ngeh sendiri hehehe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau tahu culture shock? Keterpurukan hidupku bercampur dengan culture shock, iya benar, culture shock theories memang benar adanya. Beda merasakan ketika pergi ke negara luar hanya untuk sekedar jalan – jalan dan menetap untuk waktu yang lama bukanlah perkara yang bisa di-sama-rata-kan.

Homesick. Terlebih lagi menjalani semuanya sendirian, itu semua sulit. Sungguh sulit.

Mataku terlihat bengkak, pun dengan pipi dan bibirku.

Aku merasakan kepalaku sangat pusing sekarang, tubuhku juga seperti remuk. Dengan wajah yang sedikit tidak bersemangat, ku bangkitkan tubuhku untuk merapikan tempat tidurku.

Oh ayolah Kyungsoo, bahkan belum seminggu kuliahmu berjalan, kenapa sudah se-putus-asa ini?

"Kau melamun lagi?" Suara berat itu terdengar. Jongin membuyarkan lamunanku.

"YAAAA! Mengapa masuk kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu?"

"Tapi pintunya terbuka."

"Apa pintu depan juga terbuka? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Kau menangis semalaman. Dan tertidur lagi dipunggungku. Apa kau mau mencuci bajuku sekarang?" Jongin menjawab dengan enteng.

"Jinjja?" Aku terdiam dan mengingat ingat sejenak apa yang terjadi semalam.

.

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Aku memperhatikannya sambil duduk didepan toko tempat ku bekerja. Ani, bukan bekerja. Tapi biarkan saja dia tau bahwa aku bekerja disana.

Ia melambaikan tangannya pada kamera handphonenya, cukup jauh, tapi bisa ku lihat sosok eommanya tersenyum dilayar handphonenya. Ku pikir aku akan menunggunya lebih lama lagi untuk memboncengnya pulang, tapi, dalam hitungan berapa detik, kulihat dia menurunkan handphonenya dan mulai menunduk. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi saat itu juga, aku ingin melihat wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana? Apakah kau menangis?" Aku berdiri didepannya yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepala. Dia diam, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya ke arahku dan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Ani. Kajja~"

Wajahnya pura pura tegar sambil menyemburatkan senyumnya yang… Oh Tuhan! Imut sekali. Seperti bukan pria berusia 18 tahun, pikirku. Jika saja tidak sedang dalam keadaan sedih, kupikir aku sudah mencubit pipinya tadi.

"Kau menangis. Jangan membohongiku" Aku mengelus pundaknya sambil tetap menatapnya dalam. Aku tahu dia sedang berpura – pura tersenyum. Dan, benar saja. Saat ia berdiri dihadapanku, lengkungan bibirnya berubah, pun tatapannya. Ia tidak langsung menangis, tapi lebih menyakitkan melihatnya menahan tangis. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat pemandangan ini.

Aku menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Erat, sangat itu juga, ia menangis membasahi dadaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Cukup lama kami berpelukan, hingga akhirnya aku harus membopong tubuhnya naik ke atas motorku. Dan lagi – lagi, aku harus menahan tubuhnya sambil mengendarai motor. Iya, dia tertidur pulas lagi di punggungku. Tapi yang ini cukup berbeda, dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, sebut saja memelukku.

Aku bahkan tak tega membangunkannya, aku membopongnya dibelakang punggungku saat akan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah, ya, gaya klasik orang korea, menggendong kekasih dibelakang punggungnya. Hm.. Aku harap begitu.

Ku bukakan pintu rumahnya , dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ssi"

Ia memanggilku setelah baru saja aku membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Gomawo" ia berbicara dengan suara dan wajah sendu, kalau boleh, aku akan memeluknya sekali lagi.

"Setelah sampai dikasur, kau baru membuka mata. Kenapa tidak bangun daritadi, hm? Merepotkan saja" aku mengomelinya yang sedang dalam keadaan setengah sadar, bukan setengah lagi, mungkin hanya seperempat sadar. Ku pikir juga begitu, tapi tiba – tiba saja ia menarik tanganku, dan kini tubuhku menindih tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Ani, bukan sekedar menarik, ia kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

"mianhae…."

Aku tersentak kaget, aku pikir aku harus melepaskan pelukannya, bukan karena ingin, tapi karena canggung. Setelah mengucapkan maaf, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya didalam dadaku. Ah! Pasti dia sedang mengigau. Tapi tunggu dulu, aku bisa merasakan basah dileherku, bukan, bukan sesuatu yang intim itu-_- tapi, aku juga mendengar suara isakannya,

huhhh.. lagi lagi dia menangis.

"No need to say that. Tidurlah."

Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Aku mencoba untuk tetap diam, sampai dia benar – benar merasa nyaman dan tidak bersuara lagi. Ya apalagi kalau bukan tertidur. Lucu sekali, setelah menangis, ia langsung tertidur, tepatnya didalam pelukanku. Perlahan – lahan aku membangkitkan tubuhku dan melepas pelukannya dengan hati – hati agar ia tidak terbangun. Aku menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan lelaki mungil itu mulai terpejam.

.

.

Kyungsoo POV

"Sudah mengingatnya sekarang?" Jongin kembali membuyarkan lamunanku.

"ah. mianhae. aku.. lelah sekali jongin-ssi. Tinggalkan saja bajumu disini. Biar aku cucikan" Aku menjawab dengan lemas sambil melipat selimut dan merapikan bantal.

"Lupakan saja bajuku. Kau cepatlah mandi, nanti kita kesiangan"

Jongin pergi meninggalkanku dan menutup pintu kamarku dengan wajah ketus. Apa yang salah denganku? Pikirku.

.

.

.

Aku dan Jongin sarapan bersama di rumahku. Aku membuatkannya sandwich lengkap dengan susu putihnya.

"Apa setiap pagi kau makan makanan seperti ini?" Jongin menatapku bingung, ia bahkan belum menyentuh sandwich maupun segelas susu buatanku.

"Of course. Apa ada yang salah dengan sandwich?"

"Ani. Sandwichnya tidak salah, hanya saja…. Susu putih?" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"That's my fav" Aku menjawab dengan enteng dan.. menatap matanya dengan wajah ketus. Lagi pula malas sekali berdebat untuk itu. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan susu putih? Dasar Kim Jongin.

"Okay, mari kita coba" Jongin tertawa kecil sambil balas menatapku. Jongin mulai melahap sandwich buatanku dan meminum habis juga segelas susu putihnya.

Chh… aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan pria ini. Terkadang terlihat antusias, terkadang terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali. Bersikap dingin, tapi juga bertingkah aneh. Huh.

"Otte? Lezat kan? Sandwich dan susu putih itu sudah sepaket, tidak bisa dipisahkan."

"Sama sepertimu"

"Wae? Mengapa sepertiku?"

"Ani. Lupakan." Jongin terlihat gelagapan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya heran.

Jongin bangkit dari kursi makannya dan beranjak keluar menggendong tasnya.

"Paliii! Nanti kita terlambat"Ia sekarang malah berlari seperti orang salah tingkah. Aku pun langsung melahap habis potongan sandwichku yang kecil dan menenggak habis susu putihku. Aku pun menyusul Jongin yang sudah siap menungguku didepan rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Anugerah? Persahabatan juga sebuah anugerah, kan? Ku pikir Jongin tidak seburuk yang ku pikirkan di awal pertemuan, justru mungkin, aku yang terlihat buruk dimatanya sekarang. Aku yang kini sedang memeluk Jongin dari belakang, melamunkan diriku sendiri. Aku masih tidak tau dan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku selanjutnya. Tapi entahlah, pria ini membuatku cukup nyaman. Mungkin karena kita berasal dari negara yang sama.. Dan, aku merasa seperti terjaga sekarang. Ya Tuhan, siapapun Kim Jongin, mungkin, dialah yang kau kirimkan untukku, setidaknya untuk membuatku merasa tenang.

"Jongin-ssi"

Aku mencoba membuka percakapan ketika aku dan Jongin berjalan menuju kelas, tidak seperti biasanya kan? Mungkin ini yang dinamakan sebuah proses.

"Hm?" Jongin hanya berdeham, dan tanpa menengok ke arahku.

"Kau….. apa kau tidak dicari orang tuamu? Semalam kau kan menginap dirumahku?"

Jongin hanya diam. Cukup lama. Dan itu cukup membuatku kesal, aku merasa diabaikan sekarang.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah meneleponnya tadi malam"

"aaahh~ tadi malam? Kapan?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatapku dalam dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

"Saat kau selesai merepotkanku, kemudian tertidur pulas" Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelas meninggalkanku .

Sungguh, aku malu sekali sekarang. Jongin mengatakannya dengan tegas sambil menatap mataku dalam. Aku pikir aku bisa menjalani semuanya sendirian disini, tapi, baru beberapa hari saja, aku sudah merepotkan orang lain. Ya, tidak semudah itu ternyata, hidup sendiri di negeri lain.

Baiklah, aku akan coba untuk sedikit menghindari Jongin. Mungkin untuk tidak pulang bersama hari ini? Gumamku.

"Jongin-ssi. Mianhae. hm ani-ani, kenapa aku meminta maaf padanya?" aku berbicara dengan Jongin dengan suara pelan sambil menggerutu sendiri.

"WAE?" Jongin menatapku sekarang setelah mengatakan WAE dengan nada yang cukup kasar. HUH.

"Hari ini aku harus ke perpustakaan dulu. Kau… pulanglah duluan. Nanti aku akan berangkat sendiri"

Jongin diam.

"Otte? Gwaenchana?"

"Pastikan kau pulang bersamaku nanti malam" Jongin meraih tasnya dan pergi keluar kelas meninggalkanku sendirian. Hm, seperti biasa, bersikap dingin dan semaunya saja.

Aku benar – benar pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku walau hanya beberapa menit, dan tentu saja itu tidak akan membuatku telat masuk kerja. Aku menunggu Jongin pergi meninggalkan kampus dengan motor besarnya. Lagipula,tempat kerja kami dengan kampus tidak terlalu jauh, kalau dipikir – pikir untuk apa harus berangkat bersama naik motornya? Huh, jongin jongin.

Ini hari ketiga aku bekerja, dan sepertinya, aku sudah mulai nyaman sekarang. Mengelap kaca, merapikan meja, atau bahkan membuang sampah, ku rasa itu sudah menjadi temanku sekarang. Apalagi saat malam tiba, rasanya aku sudah merindukan racikan kopiku sebelum pulang.

"PRANGGGGG!"

Sebuah gelas kaca pecah terjatuh menabrak tubuhku. Aku merasakan perih diperutku, ah tunggu dulu.. itu tidak terlalu penting. Aku sedang bekerja sekarang. Aku menurunkan tubuhku memunguti serpihan kaca dibawah kaki ku.

"Are you crazy? Don't you see my white shirt? OH MY GOD! YOU MAKE IT WORST"

Aku menurunkan bahuku lelah, menguatkan tubuhku untuk berdiri didepan pria muda yang baru saja mengomeliku. Dia berteriak kencang dihadapanku, dan aku tau bahwa orang yang berlalu lalangpun menatapku sekarang. Ingat Kyungsoo, kau lelaki tangguh.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not bumped into you, but you are" Aku menatapnya berani, karena aku tau, bukan aku yang salah.

"Are you blaming on me?"

"Yes, you are"

Semua mata sudah tertuju padaku sekarang. Dan bisa aku dengar suara teriakkan bosku dari belakang.

"Im sorry. Sir. Im sorry, I will pay this all. Once again, I'm sorry for this accident."  
Sungguh, aku ingin sekali marah. Pemilik café tempatku bekerja hanya bisa meminta maaf dan menyuruhku membersihkan serpihan kaca yang berserakan. Aku bisa apa? Aku langsung melakukan apa yang bosku perintahkan.

"Make sure to get him out from this place. Oh! I don't want to see this guy again."

Lelaki itu membentak bosku sekarang, tanpa pikir panjang, bos ku langsung menarik tubuhku masuk kedalam ruangannya. Entahlah, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan di pecat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memainkan jari – jari ku sendiri. Duduk menyandar dikursi depan sebuah toko roti. Iya, didepan toko tempat Jongin bekerja. Kira – kira sudah 1 jam yang lalu sejak accident pahit itu terjadi, bahkan aku masih merasakan sedikit perih diperutku.

Jongin keluar menggendong tasnya dibelakang, dan penampilannya sudah rapi sekali seperti akan bergegas pulang. Hah? Yang benar saja, ini baru jam 6 sore. Gumamku. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Apa kau sudah mau pulang? Kenapa rapi sekali?" Aku bertanya heran pada Jongin.

"Gwaenchana?" aku terdiam dan memperhatikan diriku sendiri, Jongin bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aish Do Kyungsoo! Berhentilah berpura – pura kuat. Apa kau dipecat?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Apa kejadian tadi sangat rahasia? Ku rasa orang yang berlalu lalang tadipun merekam dengan baik saat kau dibentak"

"Ish. Ternyata kau juga melihatnya" Aku menundukkan kepalaku setelah menatap Jongin dengan malas.

"Kajja~~~ Kita pesta minum saja malam ini."

Aku membulatkan mataku ke arahnya.

"YAA! Kau pikir aku sedang menang lotre? Aku sedang terjatuh didalam sumur yang paling dalam sekarang. Dan apa katamu? Minum? Cih, menyindir sekali. Aku tidak punya uang lagi jongin-ssi"

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan sedikit membentaknya karena kesal. Yang benar saja., apakah dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyesuaikan suasana?

"Kyungsoo-yaa~~~ Justru karena aku peduli padamu, untuk apa meratapi kejadian bodoh tadi? Lebih baik kita bersenang – senang sekarang. Memangnya apa yang kau takutkan? Besok kau bisa memulai cari kerja lagi, kan?" jawab Jongin dengan enteng.

"Cih. Kau pikir mencari kerja semudah perkataanmu barusan? Aish! Dasar Kim Jongin." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dengan malas, iyaaa sedari tadi dia menatapku tanpa henti,sungguh, tatapan itu memaksa ku untuk memberikan jawaban padanya secepatnya.

"Baiklah! Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu, baru kita pulang"

"Eiiissh kyungsoo-yaa… Aku sudah serapih ini dan kau menyuruhku bekerja lagi?"

"Apa kau izin pulang cepat? Untuk apa?"

Jongin merangkul tubuhku dengan melingkarkan lengannya dibelakang leherku.

"Untuk menemani sahabat baruku yang baru saja dipecat. heheh" ia tertawa padaku sambil menatap dalam.

"YAA KIM JONGIN!" Aku mencubit perutnya sampai dia tak henti tertawa. Bahkan ia masih terus mengejekku sambil tertawa terbahak bahak. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghentikanku atau berteriak kegelian, tapi kami tetap saja saling menggelitik ria. Malam itu, bukan jadi malam yang buruk, pikirku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di tepi kasurku. Menunggu Jongin membawakan botol – botol minum yang akan memabukkan kami sampai pagi.

"TADAAA~~~ Apakah kau rindu minum ini di Korea?" Jongin bertanya sambil berjalan mebawakan lima botol soju yang baru saja kami beli di supermarket dekat kampus. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya yang kini sudah duduk didepanku. Tadinya aku berniat minum satu gelas saja, tapi ternyata…..

JONGIN POV

"Kyungsoo-yaaa! Kau sudah habis tiga botol. Berhentilah! Besok kau harus kuliah!"

Ia hanya tersenyum ke arahku. Aku terdiam melihatnya mabuk, berkali kali sudah aku mencoba menghentikannya, tapi semuanya tidak ada gunanya. Tadinya aku mengajaknya minum untuk mendengarkan ceritanya, tapi sampai dia tepar tak berdaya pun, dia belum menceritakan masalahnya. Hanya menggumam tidak jelas, menanyakan dimana tempat tinggalku, bagaimana kepribadianku, menanyakan siapa kekasihku, bagaimana orientasi sexku, ah! Do Kyungsoo, sungguh manis sekali saat mabuk.

"Jongin-ssi"

Ku pikir ini hal yang lucu. Kita baru saling mengenal 3 hari, bahkan belum cukup mengenal satu sama lain. Tapi.. entahlah.. ini perasaan apa. Gumamku dalam hati sambil menatap wajah sendunya.

"Jongin-ssi? Mengapa diam? Geurae, aku yang akan bercerita untukmu."

Aku hanya terdiam melihat tingkah mabuknya. Aku mengangguk dan mengiyakan apapun yang ia katakan.

"Jongin-ssi"

Aku menatap matanya semakin dalam ketika ia memanggilku.

"Kau itu siapa? Kenapa membayangi hari – hariku disini? Aku bisa menjalani semuanya sendiri, tapi kau datang memaksaku bergantung padamu. Memangnya kau siapa? Apa kau dikirim Tuhan untukku?"

Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya mengoceh dengan tingkah mabuknya.

"Jongin-ssi. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah menangis, kau tahu? Appa mendidikku menjadi pria tangguh sampai sebesar ini. Tapi, kenapa disini aku selalu menangis, huh, aku benar-benar pria yang lemah."

"Kau beruntung Jongin, masih bisa tinggal dengan appa dan eomma mu dinegeri asing ini. Sedangkan aku? Aku sendiri, terlebih lagi aku terus memikirkan keadaan eomma dan appa disana. Awalnya mungkin tidak seperti ini, tapi entahlah, Tuhan malah memberikan jalan takdirku seperti ini"

"…"

"Jongin-aah.."

Aku mengiyakan panggilannya, "wae?"

"Apa aku orang yang jahat?"

"….."

"Aku selalu melakukan apa yang Tuhan minta. Tapi Tuhan malah mengambil semua kebahagiaanku. Apakah itu adil?"

Aku tetap terdiam menunggunya berkata lagi sambil menatapnya sendu.

"Jongin-ssi….. bagaimana cara mencintai dengan menyakiti? Apakah itu ada?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Apa kau pernah mencintai seseorang?"

"Pernah"

"Nugu?"

"…"

"Aku iri sekali, pasti seorang perempuan kan? Kau tahu jongin? Bahwa aku menyukai seorang pria, bukan wanita. Aku merasa abnormal, tidak sepertimu"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapannya, jika kalian tahu, ia bukan berbicara biasa saat bilang ia menyukai seorang pria, tapi ia berbisik pelan dengan tingkah mabuknya..

"wae? Kenapa tersenyum? Apa seorang gay terlihat se-menjijikan itu?"

"ani"

"hehe, gomawo. Ku harap kau tidak akan jijik berteman dengan seorang gay sepertiku" Kyungsoo tersenyum imut sekali ke arahku, sungguh, itu benar – benar membuatku tertawa lepas.

"aku lelah berbicara. Kau sekarang! Paling tidak jawab dulu pertanyaanku"

Aku masih tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. Aku menghela nafas sambil menunduk. Aku mengangkat kepalaku menghadap kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-yaa?"

"hm?" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mataku.

"Kau bertanya dimana tempat tinggalku? Tempat tinggalku tidak jauh dari rumahmu. Bagaimana kepribadianku? Seperti yang kau lihat dan rasakan selama tiga hari ini. Siapa kekasihku? Aku tidak punya kekasih. Siapa seseorang yang pernah aku cintai? Dan Apa orientasi sexku?"

Kyungsoo menatapku seolah – olah menunggu jawaban keluar dari mulutku.

"Apa kau harus tau hal itu?"

Aku melempar bantal yang ada digenggamanku ke arahnya sambil tertawa.

"YAAAA JONGIN-SSIII~~~!" Ia balik memukulku dengan bantal.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 12 malam, dan aku masih setia memandangi kyungsoo yang sedang mabuk. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, aku tahu dia pasti sudah ngantuk sekali jam segini. Dan benar saja, dalam hitungan beberapa detik, dia memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Jongin-ssi"

Ia memanggilku setelah baru saja aku membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasurnya. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan menatap matanya dalam. Ku pikir dia sudah terlelap, ternyata, masih terbangun dengan tingkah mabuknya.

"Kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku? Heheh"

Lucu sekali ya tuhan, iya bertanya sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya dikasur dan tertawa manis sekali ke arahku.

"cerita saja"

"chhhh! Kau ini dingin sekali." Dan sekarang dia memanyunkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Tahan Jongin, jangan menerkam orang mabuk. Kau pikir kau siapa? Bahkan mengenalnya saja baru dalam hitungan beberapa hari. Aku mulai duduk disampinya yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur.

"kyungsoo-aah"

"wae?" ia masih senyum – senyum bahkan ketika bertanya _'kenapa'._

"Tidurlah. Besok kita harus kuliah. Jaljayo" Aku mengambil selimut untuk segera menutupi tubuhnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo menahan pergerakanku.

Untuk kedua kalinya ia merengkuh tubuhku, membuatku terduduk diatas kasurnya, dan kini kami berpelukan erat.

"gomawoyoo, hiks" untuk kesekian kalinya ia terisak didalam pelukanku.

"geumane"

"gomawoyo "

"no need to say that. I've told you so" Aku mengelus elus punggungnya menenangkan. Aku tahu dia dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi untuk tangisannya, aku juga tahu bahwa itulah perasaan dia yang sebenarnya. Aku melepas pelukannya dan mencoba menatapnya. Dan benar saja, dia masih terlihat mabuk .

"malhaebwa. Katakan apa yang menjadi beban dalam benakmu kyungsoo-aah"

Ia membulatkan matanya dengan wajah sendu, kemudian menunduk. Ya sebagaimana tingkahnya orang mabuk, ya seperti itulah Kyungsoo sekarang.

"noona… neomu bogoshippeo. Hiks" Ia kembali menangis, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"kyungsoo-yaa?" Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke arahku dengan airmata membasahi pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Apakah aku boleh menjagamu?"

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued~~**

 **Boleh gak yaaaaaa? Hahahah**

 **Mianhae for being late, banyak tugas sama kerjaan. Tapi bakalan aku update terus kok next chapternya. Need your review yaaa gaisssss.**

 **Love you to the moon reader, muahhh**


	3. chapter 3

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : T -M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **(Oh iya, disini suka ada flashback dan biasanya di Jongin POV, aku emang sengaja nggak nulis Flashbacknya, soalnya nanti kalian juga ngeh sendiri hehehe)**

 _Bagaimana bisa Tuhan secepat ini menitipkan seseorang? Aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana caranya mencintai seseorang—yang bahkan belum ku kenal— dan membiarkannya untuk menjagaku? Itu sungguh mustahil. Kau tahu? Seseorang yang mengenalmu jauh lebih lama pun belum tentu menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukmu, bukan?_

 _Apa yang terjadi pada Taeyeon noona mengajarkanku akan hal itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Some Secrets_

 _._

 _._

Aku melebarkan mataku ketika terbangun dari tidurku,

MWOYA? Seseorang tidur disampingku dan memeluk tubuhku?

"YAAA!" Aku teriak didepan wajahnya.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya sambil memegang telinganya—karena teriakanku. Ia tidak terkejut sepertiku, hanya memundurkan tubuhnya yang masih dalam posisi tiduran dikasurku dan kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dari hadapanku, kemudian, tidur lagi.

Aku menarik bahunya yang… TOPLESS IF YOU WANT TO KNOW dan itu membuatku hampir gila.

"JONGIN-SSI IREONAAA! YAAA!" Aku menggoyang – goyangkan bahunya dengan kasar, tapi Jongin tetap tidak mau bangun. Baiklah, mungkin aku harus sedikit kasar, gumamku.

Aku meremas rambutnya dari belakang kemudian menjambaknya—sambil berteriak.

"YAAAAA! ENYAH KAU DARI KASURKUUUUU KIM JONGINNNN!"

Jongin akhirnya bangun—dengan penuh paksa—dan berteriak kesakitan.

"AAA-AAA-AAA-KYUNGSOO YAAA! AAA-AAA!" Kepalanya tertarik oleh tanganku, biar saja! Biar rasakan dia.

Aku menghempaskan kepalanya di kasurku, ani, jangan berpikir aku terlalu kejam, sungguh , aku menghempaskannya tanpa tenaga.

"Wae kyungsoo-yaaa? Mengapa kau binal sekali pagi-pagi? Ini masih subuh" Ucap Jongin perlahan karena kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya sendiri.

"KAU! Kenapa tidur disampingku dan topless begitu?"

Jongin masih mengelus rambutnya dengan wajah kesakitan, perlahan ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan duduk diatas kasur.

"Yaa Kyungsoo-yaa? Apa kau punya cctv dikamar ini? Lebih baik kau lihat cctv saja, aku malas menceritakannya." Jongin menjawab ketus kemudian ia beranjak dari kasur.

"Aisshhh, tubuhku jadi bau sekali. Aku benar-benar harus mandi. Aku pinjam dulu kamar mandimu!"

Jongin sewenang-wenang berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarku. Sungguh! Pria ini membuatku kesal setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa ada pria seperti itu?

.

.

.

Aku merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat dikepalaku, aku tau, ini pasti karena alkohol yang aku minum semalam. Aku berusaha meluruskan pandanganku. Selama Jongin mandi, Aku bergegas merapikan kamarku, botol-botol soju semalam berserakan, atau bantal yang tergeletak disudut pintu dan kasurku yang tidak jelas bentuknya, tapi tunggu dulu, ku pikir ada yang salah dengan kasurku.

Mengapa jadi bau sekali? Dan bahkan ada bercak putih kecoklatan menyatu dengan motif zigzagnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan dengan Jongin semalam? Gumamku.

"Kyungsoo-yaa? Aku pinjam handukmu, ya?"

Jongin tiba- tiba keluar dari kamar mandi—dengan tubuh yang masih topless—dan hanya memakai boxer saja. Dengan semena-mena dia memakai handukku yang ada dikamar mandi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Oke kalian tahu kan bagaimana orientasi sexku? Tidak salah bukan jika saat ini Jongin benar-benar mempesona untukku? Dan bahkan membuat jantungku berdetak cepat.

"Hey? Mana ada meminta izin setelah melakukannya? Tidak sopan sekali" Jawabku dengan ketus. Jongin tersenyum tipis menatapku. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"YAA! Kau mau apa?" Ucapku terbata-bata karena jarak Jongin sungguh dekat dengan tempatku berdiri.

"Kau bicara masalah tidak sopan ya?" Jongin berbicara lembut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku.

Aku sedikit memundurkan wajahku, dan menaikkan alisku yang menandakan apa maksud dari perkataanmu barusan?

"Baiklah. Jika tertidur kemudian membuat bekas air liur dipakaian orang lain—yang tidak terlalu dikenal—apa itu sopan?"

Aku menghela nafas kemudian menundukkan kepalaku. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia membuatku malu. Jongin tertawa kecil—masih dengan posisi wajah yang berdekatan dengan wajahku.

"Arra~~ mianhae. Apakah kau sungguh dendam padaku karena hal itu?" jawabku dengan kasar.

"Tadinya aku sudah melupakan hal itu"

"Lalu?"

Jongin diam sejenak.

"Semalam kau mabuk dan kau muntah dibajuku. Sudah ingat?" Jongin mengatakannya dengan cepat kemudian mengusak rambutku kasar. Ia pergi meninggalkanku dan keluar dari kamar.

Ahhhhh Tuhaaaannnn! Sungguh aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Tadi apa katanya? Muntah? Oh Kyungsoo mengapa bisa seceroboh itu, sih? Apa aku melakukan hal yang lebih menjijikkan dari itu?YAA TUHAN! Aku meremas remas rambutku sendiri karena kesal tidak mampu mengingatnya. Aku menenangkan pikiranku, Tapi, Apa dia membohongiku? Bisa saja kan? Lalu dimana bajunya? Dan sekarang? Dia mau kuliah pakai baju apa?

Mengingat hal itu, aku langsung berlari keluar kamar dan mencari sosok Jongin ditiap sudut rumahku. Bagaimana bisa pria itu berkeliaran dirumahku dalam keadaan topless, sungguh aku tidak habis pikir. Aku terus mencarinya, Jongin ternyata tengah berdiri diruang belakang, tepatnya didepan mesin cuciku.

Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya yang sedang membelakangiku.

"Jongin-ssi" Aku memanggilnya lirih.

"hm? Kau mau menggantikanku mencucikan bajuku ini?" Aku menatapnya nanar. Aku mendekatinya untuk segera menggeser posisinya, aku tahu ini salahku, sudah seharusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab. Tapi, baru saja aku ingin menggantikan pekerjaannya, Jongin menepis tanganku.

"Naga~~ Jangan menggangguku"

"Jongin-aah gwaenchana, sudah seharusnya aku yang melakukkannya. Atau kau mau pakai bajuku?" jawabku sambil menggeser tubuhnya. Jongin menghentikan pergerakanku kemudian memegang bahuku, memposisikan tubuhku agar ada dihadapannya.

"Lebih baik kau buatkan aku sandwich dan segelas susu putih untukku, ne?" Jongin meminta padaku dengan sangat manis, sungguh, seperti bukan Jongin, apa dia sedang mabuk sekarang?

Jongin kemudian membalikkan tubuhku dan mendorong bahuku menuju dapur.

"Aneh sekali? Sandwich dan susu putih buatanku sudah jadi candu bagimu rupanya, ya?"

Ejekku sambil tertawa kecil setelah dia melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku. Ia hanya tertawa kecil. Aku bergegas menuju dapur untuk segera membuatkannya makanan. Entahlah, apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Aku bahkan belum mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, tapi aku sudah menuruti apa yang dia mau. Mungkin ini hanya rasa bersalahku saja, pikirku.

Aku membolak balikan bukuku dikelas, memutar-mutar pulpenku atau mencoret-coret kertas tidak jelas. Aku masih penasaran sekali apa yang aku lakukan semalam. Aku berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya, tapi selalu gagal. Maka, begitu dosen keluar kelas, aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku menghadap ke belakang—tempat Jongin duduk—dan mengajaknya berbicara.

.

.

 **JONGIN POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku yang tidak bisa mengubah suasana menjadi romantis, atau memang Kyungsoo yang terlalu ceroboh?

Baru sedetik yang lalu aku bertanya padanya apakah aku boleh menjaganya, sekarang bajuku sudah penuh dengan rempah-rempah dari perutnya. Aku sungguh ingin marah, tapi kenapa dia lucu sekali ya Tuhan. Bukannya merasa bersalah dia malah tersenyum manis sekali ke arahku dengan matanya yang semakin menyipit dan pipi kenyal yang terbentuk indah.

Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan bajuku yang basah, aku malah bergegas mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan mulutnya karena Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah seperti kehilangan akal sekarang.

Setelahnya, aku melepas bajuku dan mencari-cari dimana keberadaan mesin cuci, aku harus segera mencuci dan mengeringkannya supaya bisa kupakai besok kuliah. Tapi, baru saja sampai didepan mesin cucinya, aku mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak dari dalam kamarnya. Aku langsung berlari menemui Kyungsoo secara spontan.

Aku terkejut mendapati Kyungsoo berteriak dan menempatkan dirinya bersandar dipojok dinding kamarnya. Wajahnya memerah, dan dia menangis.

Aku mendekat kearahnya yang sudah menggigil ketakutan,

"Kyungsoo-yaa?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab panggilanku, ia terus menggigil dan berteriak sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Sungguh, ini sudah jam satu pagi, dan dia berteriak cukup kencang. Ia berteriak menyebut nama noona.

Aku langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil yang menggigil itu, aku tetap memeluknya walaupun dia memberontak.

Aku menyandarkan kepalanya didadaku,

"Kyungsoo-aah, gwaenchana, ini aku"

Perlahan Kyungsoo berhenti berteriak. Ia kini meringis sedih didalam pelukanku.

"Noonaa…..hiks, noona jangan tinggalkan aku. Appa eodiseoyo, apa jangan seperti itu appa hikss"

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, tapi, Kyungsoo seperti seseorang yang sedang dalam keadaan trauma, dan dia cukup frustasi.

Aku terus memeluknya sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Gwaenchana, Kyung. Ada aku disini"

Aku menggendong tubuhnya yang masih bergetar keatas kasur, aku pikir aku harus menunda kegiatan mencuci bajuku hingga besok pagi, aku jadi takut meninggalkannya sendirian sekarang. Setelahnya, aku mencoba beranjak dari kasur dan berencana mencari baju milik Kyungsoo dilemari, meskipun tidak muat, tapi setidaknya aku tidak tidur dalam keadaan topless begini. Bisa kalian bayangkan, penampilanku sudah seperti preman sekarang.

Kyungsoo yang sedang terbaring itu tiba-tiba menarik tanganku. Matanya yang sembap—bercampur ngantuk—memohon agar aku tidak pergi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil baju dilemarimu" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Ya! Masa aku harus tidur topless begini"

"kajima…."

Tatapannya sungguh menyedihkan, dan itu membuatku tidak ingin pergi darinya walaupun sedetik saja. Akhirnya, Aku duduk disampingnya—diatas kasur— dengan tangan yang masih ia genggam erat. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya masih menggigil ketakutan.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, Jongin-ssi." Ia masih menggenggam erat tanganku dan menarik tubuhku tidur disampingnya. Sungguh, bukan hanya karena aku mau, tapi aku juga tidak tega melihatnya menggigil seperti itu—sebut saja aku sedang modus—maka aku langsung menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku agar hilang rasa menggigilnya.

Malam itu, kami tidur dalam keadaan saling berpelukan.

.

.

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya! Kenapa diam saja, sih. Kau semakin lama semakin menyebalkan." Aku memutar tubuhku agar tidak menghadap kearahnya lagi. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi meninggalkanku duluan, maka aku langsung bergegas mengambil tasku dan keluar dari kelas.

Aku menghentikan langkahku karena kepalaku terasa pusing kembali. Oh Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo mengapa kau harus banyak minum semalam sihhhh, sekarang pusingnya jadi tidak bisa terkendali dan….. aku kan sudah dipecat, aku mau pergi kemana sekarangg, itu berarti aku harus mencari pekerjaan sekarang juga.

Aku berjalan sedikit sempoyongan melewati koridor kampus, entah tempat apalagi yang setelah ini akan aku kunjungi.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan seseorang menarik tanganku dan membawa tubuhku hingga terombang-ambing. Ya siapa lagi, kalian sudah tahu jawabannya.

"AAA—AAA—AAA—Jongin lepaskan tanganku, jangan menarikku seperti itu, kepalaku pusing sekali, kumohon."

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menengok ke arahku,

"Kau masih pusing?"

"Neee" Jawabku sambil memijit mijit dahiku sendiri—dengan mata menyipit.

"Bagus! Siapa suruh minum semua botol, hm?"

Aku diam tak menjawab, aku seperti sedang diomeli eomma sekarang.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot cari kerja. Bekerjalah ditokoku"

"HAH?" Aku berteriak memastikan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan.

"Ikut aku"

Jongin menyalakan motornya dan membawaku pergi ke toko tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

.

Aku sedikit risih sebenarnya karena toko ini benar-benar ada disebelah café tempatku bekerja kemarin, tapi, biar sajalah, hidup memang terkadang harus tidak tahu malu untuk mencapai sesuatu.

"Kau sudah mulai boleh bekerja sekarang" ucap Jongin dengan tiba-tiba.

"MWO? Memangnya kau siapa langsung memutuskan semaumu saja."

"Tenang saja,walaupun sedang tidak disini, aku sudah telepon pemilik toko ini, dan dia sudah tau tentangmu juga."

"Bagaimana bisa? Dia saja belum melihatku"

"Sudah babo! Kau kan sebelumnya bekerja di café sebelah, bagaimana mungkin bosku tidak tahu tentangmu, lagipula toko ini sedang mencari satu pegawai, mungkin ini nasib baikmu"

Jongin tersenyum lebar ke arahku, dan rasanya aku ingin membalas senyum itu sebagai ungkapan bahagiaku hari ini, tapi sungguh, kepalaku ini sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Jongin membawaku ke dapur untuk memakai seragam yang sama dengannya, dan dia mulai mengajariku semuanya.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jongin.

"Ani"

"Tapi kau pucat"

"Ani"

"Iya"

"Ani jongin-ssi"

"Iya Kyungsoo-yaaa"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak"

Jongin tiba-tiba menempelkan tangannya ke dahiku.

"Kau panas"

Aku langsung menepis tangannya.

"Kau mau membuatku kehilangan pekerjaan lagi? Biarkan aku selesaikan pekerjaan hari ini dulu, setelah itu aku akan istirahat. Lagipula besok weekend. kay?"

Aku melanjutkan kegiatanku dan Jongin hanya sempat berdiam diri menatapku kemudian ia pergi lagi melanjutkan kegiatannya juga.

.

.

.

Jongin mengantarku pulang lagi sepulang kami bekerja. Untuk kali ini dia tidak mampir kerumahku, karena sudah dua hari ini dia tidak pulang kerumahnya, entahlah, apa kata orangtuanya.

Besok adalah hari Sabtu, dan kami berjanjian untuk pergi ke toko buku bersama besok dan menyelesaikan tugas kuliah yang cukup menumpuk.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, aku dan Kyungsoo akan pergi ke sebuah toko buku—sebut saja berkencan—HAHAH. Kyungsoo bertanya akan hal itu, maka hari ini aku akan mengenalkannya pada toko buku favoritku. Aku berangkat mengenakan setelan celana dan jaket jeans dengan kaos polos warna hitam didalamnya. Aku memarkirkan motorku didepan rumahnya seperti biasa, dan langsung mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Mungkin sudah lima kali ketukan, tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba meneleponnya—yang kebetulan nomornya sudah kusimpan semalam—dan bisa kudengar suara deringnya dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Berarti dia ada didalam rumah, pikirku.

Bukannya menjawab teleponku, tiba-tiba sosok mungil itu muncul dihadapanku setelah membuka pintu rumahnya.

"YA! KAU! Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?" Ucapku setelah kaget karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, dan dengan penampilannya yang…..

"Jongin-ssi, mianhae"

"Waeee? Aku bosan mendengar permintaan maafmu"

Aku menatapnya heran dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Yang benar saja, Kyungso membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan bisa kulihat ia masih memakai piyama berwarna biru dongker lengkap dengan kaos kaki berwarna putih—AH! Kyeopta!

"Aku tidak bisa ikut pergi ke toko buku" ucapnya pelan. Aku langsung memegang dahinya.

"Benar kan kau pasti demam. Aku sudah bilang dari kemarin untuk istirahat, tapi kau malah memaksakan diri"

Aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya masuk kedalam rumah dan mendudukkannya disofa ruang tengah.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan pesan delivery"

"Heol! Kau pikir aku orang kaya. Tidak usah! Aku bisa membuat bubur sendiri"

Kyungsoo mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya, dan aku langsung buru-buru menahannya dan membaringkan lagi tubuhnya.

"Kalau bukan kau yang orang kaya, maka aku yang kaya. Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang bayar" Ucapku sambil mengetik nomor telepon sebuah toko.

"Jongin-ssi" Kyungsoo memanggilku setelah aku menutup telepon.

"Wae? Kau mau bilang mianhae? Gomawo? Sudahlah lupakan"

Aku bergegas mengambil tasku dan mengeluarkan tumpukan buku-buku. Aku mendudukkan diriku dibawah lantai dekat sebuah meja—didepan sofa tempat Kyungsoo terbaring.

"Kalau kau sakit, bagaimana mungkin aku ke toko buku sendirian." Gumamku sendirian sambil membuka buku dan mulai mengerjakan tugas. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu kau? Bagaimana dengan tugasmu?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, besok aku pasti sudah sembuh"

"Cih! Bukan itu masalahnya, aku jadi mau tidak mau mengerjakan soalnya sendirian tanpa ada yang membantu"

"Jongin-aaah"

"Wae?"

"Kenapa hari ini cerewet sekali, hm?"

Aku terdiam dan baru menyadari betapa cerewetnya aku hari ini. Ini adalah perasaan kesal karena tidak jadi pergi bersama Kyungsoo, rasa khawatir karena Kyungsoo sedang sakit, sekaligus rasa malas mengerjakan tugas sendirian. Aku akhirnya diam setelah Kyungsoo menegurku.

Mungkin hanya semenit sejak aku tidak bersuara, kulihat Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas.

YA TUHAN! Enak sekali dia tidur dengan pulas, dan aku? SUNGGUH! TUGAS KULIAH SEPERTI NERAKA BAGIKU.

.

.

Aku menyiapkan makanannya yang baru saja sampai. Aku memegang dahinya sebelum mencoba membangunkannya, tapi, bukannya semakin membaik, suhu tubuhnya malah semakin panas. Perlahan ku bangunkan dia, kemudian menyuapinya makanan dan juga obatnya. Setelah itu, aku mengompres tubuhnya dengan kain yang dingin. Kali ini dia benar-benar sudah tidak berdaya. Aku rasa ini benar-benar homesick.

Aku tiada henti mengerjakan tugas kuliah, bahkan, aku menyalin untuknya juga, tanpa dia tahu.

Kira-kira pukul tiga sore aku menyelesaikannya, dan Kyungsoo masih tertidur pulas—masih dengan suhu tubuh yang panas. Aku kini bergumam didepan wajahnya, dengan posisi terduduk dilantai dan meletakan kedua tanganku diatas sofa tempatnya berbaring.

Aku bergumam sendiri dan menatap wajahnya yang pucat.

Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menyelesaikan misiku hari ini, akhirnya aku membuka laptop milik Kyungsoo setelah menguras kompresan dan kembali meletakkan lagi didahinya

Aku mengotak atik laptopnya—yang tidak dikunci sama sekali.

Sungguh! Sampai jam lima sore aku memainkan laptopnya, dia belum bangun juga. Aku langsung bergegas menelepon appa.

.

.

.

.

 _ **August 26, 2017**_

Ketika senin tiba dan aku harus bersiap mendengar celoteh para dosen, lagi.

Aku menatap tubuh mungil yang ada didepanku. Tampaknya hari ini dia serius sekali, aku melempar sebuah kertas ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan membuka isi kertas tersebut,

 _"How are you?"_

Kyungsoo tidak menengok sama sekali, ia hanya memberikan tanda oke dari tangannya yg bisa kulihat dari belakang.

"Cih! Kerasukan apa dia bisa seserius ini?"gumamku sambil berdecih.

Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang biasanya, apa otaknya sudah benar sekarang setelah mabuk dan demam kemarin? Pikirku.

Setelah dosen keluar kelas, Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arahku, ia menyodorkanku sebuah kotak makan. Ia kemudian pergi dari tempatnya setelah menunduk malu, eisshh ada apa dengannya? Kenapa jadi merah seperti wanita begitu?

Aku mengambil kotak makannya,dengan sebuah surat diatasnya. Tentu saja, yang ingin segera ku buka bukan kotak makannya, tapi suratnya.

"Jongin-aaah? Gomawo! Untuk menyalin tugasku, mengompres tubuhku dan mengurusku ketika sakit. Fighting"

aku tertawa dan tersenyum tiada henti setelah membacanya. Ya Tuhan! Mengapa dia manis sekali, aku kemudian membuka kotak makannya yang berisi sandwich favoritku. Hey! Aku tau semua sandwich sama saja, tapi yang Kyungsoo buatkan itu sungguh berbeda.

.

.

.

Aku menunggunya didekat motorku yang masih terparkir. Kyungsoo bilang dia mau ke perpustakaan dulu. Sekitar lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya sosok mungil itu muncul juga. Ia datang sambil tersenyum, seperti anak kecil yang baru pulang sekolah dijemput orangtuanya.

"Ya! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku bukan ahjumma yang sedang menjemput anaknya"

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya sesampainya dihadapanku. Tidak mau terbuai oleh keimutannya, aku langsung bergegas ke motorku.

"Otte?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersuara saat aku baru saja menyalakan motorku.

"Mwo?"

"Bekal yang ku bawakan tadi"

"Aaah~~~ i see. Tapi apanya yg otte? Itu sama saja seperti sandwich yg selalu kau sajikan untukku." Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan menghela nafas.

"Naiklah" perintahku padanya yang hanya berdiam diri saja.

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bergerak, dia mematung. Aku yang kini sudah berada diatas motor dan disampingnya, menunggu sampai dia mau menengok ke arahku. Oh Ya tuhan? Apa dia sedang cemberut dan marah? Ah gemas sekali! Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menarik lengannya kemudian memposisikan keningnya di depan bibirku, Aku mengecupnya kilat.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya,

"MWOYA?!"

"Apa barusan kau sedang cemberut? Maka itu yang biasa dilakukan eomma kepada anaknya yang sedang cemberut." Aku tertawa kecil menatap wajahnya yg memerah.

Kyungsoo langsung naik ke motorku, mungkin karena tidak ingin wajahnya yang memerah itu terlihat olehku.

Akupun tiada henti tersenyum—hampir seperti orang gila —bahkan ketika sudah sampai ditoko.

"Yaaa Jongin-ssi!" Aku bisa mendengar suara chanyeol— rekan kerjaku—memanggil. Aku mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk segera berganti pakaian, sementara aku bergegas menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu dia? Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Hmm"

"Mengapa tidak mengenalkan padaku?"

"Kau saja habis cuti berlibur bersama baekhyun kemarin, bagaimana bisa aku mengenalkanmu." Jawabku ketus.

"Dimana baekhyunmu?"

"Sedang diruang ganti, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan lengket dengan Kyungsoo." Aku hanya berdecih kemudian bergegas menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Entahlah, hari ini kami banyak bertukar pandang saat sedang bekerja, dan Kyungsoo selalu melemparkan senyum yang sangat manis padaku, sungguh, aku dan Kyungsoo seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian, NGAREP YE.

"Annyeonghasseyo" ucap Kyungsoo menyambut pelanggan yang baru masuk. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"O? Insungie hyung?" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya dan langsung menghampiri pria yang baru saja datang.

Oh Tuhan! Mereka bahkan saling berpelukan. Aku membanting handuk kecil yang ada ditanganku. Aku melihatnya dari sudut dapur, kemudian meneriakinya,

"KYUNGSOO-YAA! LANJUTKAN PEKERJAANMU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued~~~**

 **EA ADA YANG CEMBURUU YA?**

 **Cepet-cepet ya jong, keburu diambil orang;))))**

 **HAHAH ANNYEONG GAIS! Maaf ya lamaa, gue mau ujian nih dan, agak gimana gitu ngerjain dua cerita heheheh, tapi makasih ya buat reviewnya, love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : T -M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

[PREVIOUS]

Entahlah, hari ini kami banyak bertukar pandang saat sedang bekerja, dan Kyungsoo selalu melemparkan senyum yang sangat manis padaku, sungguh, aku dan Kyungsoo seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian, NGAREP YE.

"Annyeonghasseyo" ucap Kyungsoo menyambut pelanggan yang baru masuk. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"O? Insungie hyung?" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya dan langsung menghampiri pria yang baru saja datang.

Oh Tuhan! Mereka bahkan saling berpelukan. Aku membanting handuk kecil yang ada ditanganku. Aku melihatnya dari sudut dapur, kemudian meneriakinya,

"KYUNGSOO-YAA! LANJUTKAN PEKERJAANMU!"

.

.

 _ **Some Secrets**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ish, dia kenapa sih harus teriak teriak begitu, batinku kesal.

"Hyung? Hm, besok kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanyaku pada insungie hyung yang... baru saja beberapa menit sampai ditoko ini.

"Ya kyung, besok kita bertemu lagi saja. Tapi, bisa kah kita bertemu di echo cafe? nanti aku kirimkan alamatnya padamu. Mana nomor handphone mu?"

"YAAA KYUNGSOO-YAAA!"

Jongin berteriak lagi. Ah! Sungguh menyebalkan. "aish kim Jongin" aku menggerutu sendiri. " Hyung, masukkan saja nomormu ke handphoneku" ucapku buru-buru sambil melemparkan handphoneku keatas meja dan meninggalkan insungie hyung sendirian untuk segera menemui Jongin didapur.

"Wae?" tanyaku dengan ketus.

Jongin tersenyum ke arahku.

"Kau... hmm.. apa kau lapar?" Michyeosoooo! Memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan itu? Berteriak - teriak untuk sesuatu yang kukira sangat penting. batinku kesal.

"Sebentar lagi jam pulang. aku makan dirumah saja"

"Kita makan diluar saja kyung?"

"Kau saja sendiri" Aku membalikkan badanku kesal, lebih baik aku menemui Insungie hyung saja daripada menanggapi pria ini. Tapi Jongin buru buru menarik tanganku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Aku terdiam sambil menatap mata Jongin dengan wajah yang malas.

"Bukan urusanmu" aku melepaskan tangan Jongin dan bergegas keluar lagi menemui Insungie hyung.

.

.

.

Daebak! Insungie Hyung sekarang adalah seorang pengacara? Apa Tuhan sudah merencanakan semuanya? Tentu saja! Aku merasakan rencana Tuhan sekarang. Hyung bahkan datang ke Amerika untuk berlibur? Dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya disini. Aku bahkan terkagum mengetahui bahwa Hyung sudah menyelesaikan kasus di berbagai negara, jinjja daebakkk! Pria pujaanku selama ini sudah se-sukses itu ya sekarang?

"Jongin-aah, besok aku tidak pulang bersamamu, ya?" ucapku saat baru saja mau menaiki motor Jongin.

"wae?"

"aku janjian bertemu dengan temanku yang tadi datang"

"teman?"

"memang harusnya apa?"

"ani, lupakan."

Aku terdiam sejenak mencoba memahami perkataan Jongin barusan,

"sooo... otte?" aku bertanya lagi dengan pelan.

"aku antar kau bertemu dengannya"

Aku menghela nafasku. Haruskah Jongin terus mengikutiku begini?

"apa kau tidak lelah mengikutiku terus?" aku bertanya pelan dengan ragu.

Jongin hanya diam, ia tak menajawab sedikitpun. Apa mungkin ia tidak mendengar karena sedang membawa motor? Entahlah, Jongin tetap diam saja bahkan sampai kita tiba didepan rumahku.

Aku turun dari motornya kemudian berdiri disampingnya untuk sekedar memastikan apakah besok dia benar jadi ikut mengantarku. Tapi, baru saja aku mau bicara, Jongin menarik tubuhku dan memelukku.

"Jongin-aah..."

Aku tersentak kaget, tapi tak sedikitpun memberontak. Ia terus memelukku tanpa bersuara,

"Jongin-aah... wae?"

aku mencoba melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukkannya, tapi Jongin menahan tubuhku dan semakin memelukku dengan erat,

"Aku tidak akan pernah lelah mengikutimu, Kyung"

Aku sedikit terkejut, rupanya tadi dia mendengar pertanyaanku?

Jongin menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leherku. Aku bingung, sungguh bingung. Apa Jongin seorang gay sepertiku? Apa maksud kata-katanya barusan?

"apa maksudmu, Jongin-aah?"

Jongin melepaskan pelukkannya kemudian menatap mataku. Ia menarik kedua tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat,

"aku menyukaimu... sungguh menyukaimu"

"jongin-aah..."

"hm?" Jongin masih menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini" aku berucap ragu, dan bisa kulihat raut wajahnya mulai berubah semakin pilu,

"mianhae, tapi... aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana latar belakang kehidupanku, dan aku sungguh trauma. Aku sulit mempercayai orang lain Jongin-ssii..."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusak rambutnya kasar sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh lagi menatapku dan bertanya padaku,

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"ani... bukan begitu... hanya saja..."

"Baiklah, aku sudah mendapat jawabannya" Jongin memutus perkataanku,

"mwo? jawaban apa?"

"ani..." Jongin senyum-senyum sendiri, dan berhasil membuatku bingung setengah mati, tapi aku pikir, dia juga tahu kalau aku memang menyukainya juga,

Jongin turun dari motornya kemudian berdiri dihadapanku, dekat, sungguh dekat dengan tubuhku.

"wae? mau apa?" aku memundurkan tubuhku, tapi Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"diam kyung, berhenti sampai disitu" Jongin menghentikan langkahku, dan aku bisa lihat kini Jongin bergegas jalan menuju ke arahku lagi.

"cukup diam saja. aku yang akan berjuang untukmu, dan aku yang akan berjalan menuju ke arahmu. Aku tidak memaksamu, Kyung. Tapi aku akan berusaha menggapaimu."

Sungguh, perkataan Jongin barusan membuatku hampir meneteskan airmata, padahal, apa sulitnya untuk mengatakan 'aku juga menyukaimu'? Hati dan pikiranku bertengkar, aku selalu takut mencintai orang lain sejak kepergian noona, sungguh, aku benar-benar trauma.

* * *

 **KEESOKAN HARINYA**

.

.

.

Pagi ini rasanya aku ingin berangkat sendirian ke kampus, aku merasa tidak enak pada Jongin karena kejadian semalam. Tapi Jongin tidak mau tahu, ia memintaku untuk bersikap biasa saja padanya walaupun aku menolaknya, bukan menolak, sih, aku hanya butuh waktu saja. Karena, aku sungguh trauma.

"Kau seperti menghindariku?" Tanya Jongin saat aku baru saja turun dari motornya sesampainya kami dikampus.

"eoh? ani" aku kemudian buru buru berjalan mendahuluinya menuju kelas. Jongin hanya terkekeh melihatku, apa yang salah denganku? Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang salah tingkah?

"Kyung?" Jongin memanggilku sambil tertawa, aku terus berjalan menjauhi Jongin karena dia malah mengejarku sekarang, tapi memang benar, entah kenapa sejak semalam ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku, jantungku semakin berdebar saja didekatnya.

Aku terus teringat bagaimana cara Jongin mengumpamakan perasaannya semalam, sesekali aku tersenyum hingga membuat sang dosen melempar pertanyaan ke arahku.

"OH? Yes sir? Me?" aku membelalakkan mataku ke arah dosen yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilku.

"Yes, what do you think?"

"hm i think... love is how u struggle to reach the person u love"

"LOVE?"

"O?" Aku tersentak kaget menyadari apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

"Apa arti dari seni, Kyung" Jongin berbisik ditelingaku.

"mwo?" aku membalas bisikkan Jongin, "aha..ha..ha..ha yes i mean that art is like love. art is the way person show his feeling to make other people happy, right? yeah, hahaha, i think so" aku sedikit tertawa dengan terpaksa karena malu, bisa-bisanya aku menyebut pengertian cinta? AH BABO! SUNGGUHHH! INI MEMALUKAN.

Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawabanku, walaupun dosen mengangguk benar, setidaknya aku belajar pengertian seni sejak SD, hanya saja, kenapa aku harus menjelaskan apa itu cinta,pffffttt...

"Kyung? Kau pintar juga, ya" Jongin terkekeh saat tengah berjalan disampingku.

"Jangan mengejekku."

"Ani, walaupun kau sedang melamun, kau bisa juga menjelaskan pengertian seni."

"Aku belajar seni sejak SD tau"

"tapi kau menjelaskannya dengan perumpamaan cinta. apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Jongin menghalangi jalanku karena kini ia sudah berdiri didepanku sambil mememiringkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan wajahku, tepat didepan wajahku, Jongin tersenyum sangat manis.

"YAAA!" aku menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan berlari mendahuluinya, aku tau wajahku sudah memerah saat wajahnya ada didepan wajahku, dan aku hampir salah tingkah lagi dibuatnya.

"HEY KYUNGSOO~~ KAU SALAH TINGKAH YA?" Kai terkekeh meneriakiku dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin ternyata tidak bercanda, dia sungguh-sungguh mengantarku bertemu dengan Insungie Hyung malam ini.

Suasana cafe di tengah pusat kota New York ternyata lebih mirip dengan bar di Korea, kenapa mereka menyebutnya cafe? Ah! Sungguh pencitraan.

"Jongin-ssi, kau bisa duduk disana, kan?" pintaku sambil menunjuk kursi yang _'agak'_ jauh dari tempatku. Jongin mengangguk dan menuruti permintaanku.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat Insungie hyung berada,

"annyeong hyung"

"eoh Kyungsoo? Kau sudah daritadi?"

"ani, aku baru sampai, kok, heheh" jawabku sambil mendudukkan tubuhku disamping hyung.

Insungie hyung ikut tersenyum ke arahku,

"jadi... bagaimana? kau mau melanjutkan kasusnya bersamaku?"

Aku diam sejenak untuk memantapkan tekadku melanjutkan kasus noona bersama Insungie hyung, iya, mengetahui bahwa Hyung adalah pengacara, maka aku tidak sungkan lagi menceritakan masalahku padanya, lagipula, memang siapa lagi tempat ternyaman yang bisa aku jadikan tempat curhat kalo bukan dia.

"Liburan musim panas, pulanglah bersamaku untuk menyelidiki kasus ini dikorea, Kyung. Bagaimana?"

"Good idea! Doakan aku supaya uangku sudah terkumpul nanti, ne?"

"Tidak usah memikirkan itu, Kyung. Kau bisa andalkan aku sekarang, hehehe"

"Ani, hyung... aku sudah besar, sudah seharusnya aku menanggung hidupku sendiri, kan?"

"Kyung? bilang padaku kalau butuh apa-apa, ya? Jangan sungkan. Di negeri luar seperti ini siapa lagi yang bisa kau andalkan kalo bukan teman setanah air, kan?"

"YUP! Gomawo" ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Entahlah, mungkin memang aku sudah tidak ada perasaan lagi dengan Insungie hyung, tapi, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman didekatnya.

"Hyung, Kupikir aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Ini data yang sedikitnya aku punya. Aku tahu ini tidak akan bisa membuktikan apa-apa, tapi aku janji untuk segera menyeldikinya diKorea bersamamu, hyung" Aku menyodorkan beberapa dokumen ke arahnya.

"eoh? Tentu saja hal-hal kecil itu sangat membantu Kyung dalam suatu penyelidikan. Ne! Aku juga ada janji lagi dengan seseorang"

"Eish sibuk sekali~~ ternyata sepertinya hyung yang akan pulang duluan"

Insungie Hyung tertawa dan mengusap pelan rambutku,

"Heheheh semangatttt penguin kecilllll, kau pasti bisa melalui semua ini. hubungi hyung kalau ada apa-apa, ne?"

Aku hanya tersenyum ke arahnya yang sudah harus bergegas pergi lagi. Aku menatapnya sampai hilang dari pandanganku.

Aku buru-buru bangkit dari kursiku untuk menghampiri Jongin, tapi...

"wohoo! there's korean here? So cute~~~" dua pria asing—berbadan tinggi dan berotot—menghampiriku dan mulai mencolek dagu ku.

"Hey, u r so beautiful. are u gay?" panggil salah satu—dari pria asing terebut—dan semakin mendekati tubuhku.

"sorry sir, im a student"

"who care? so lets make threesome with us!" Aku merasa tubuhku terhimpit ketembok oleh pria tersebut, dan aku mulai ketakutan.

"jongin-aahhhh...hiksss" Aku terisak saat tubuhku terkunci oleh dua tubuh tegap pria asing tersebut,bahkan tangan pria tersebut sudah mulai meraba dada ku. Aku tahu, aku sungguh lemah, bahkan aku tak mampu lagi melarikan diri,aku terus memanggil nama Jongin walaupun aku tahu suara bar selalu mampu meredam suara siapa saja yang berteriak, dan Jongin.. tak akan mendengarnya.

"YAAA!"

Aku bisa melihat tubuh kedua pria tadi tertarik kebelakang menjauhiku, Jongin datang menyingkirkan dua tubuh pria besar—yang sedari tadi menghimpit tubuhku, Jongin melihat ke arahku yang sudah terisak, aku mencoba untuk menutupi dada ku dengan kedua tanganku—tapi tetep saja, tubuhku sudah diraba penuh oleh kedua pria tersebut.

"gwaenchana?"

Jongin mendekap tubuh lemahku yang bergetar, aku terus terisak karena ketakutan.

"Hey man! who are you?"

"Sorry, he is my boyfriend. Im a gay, like you two, so lets respect each other, guys. You can find another man to have fun, except him, cause he's mine"

Jongin membangunkan tubuhku dengan santai dan mencoba akrab dengan dua pria tadi,

"Oke? Bye guys!" Jongin melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum untuk segera meninggalkan dua pria asing tadi. Tapi, baru saja aku dan Jongin melewati tubuh dua pria tersebut, salah satu dari mereka, menarik tangan Jongin dan menonjok bagian kanan pipinya,

"HEY YOU SON OF A BITCH! HE WILL GET HAVE FUN WITH US, NOT WITH YOU!"

BUAKKKKK!

Sekali lagi, Jongin mendapat tonjokkan diwajahnya hingga membuat pipinya mengeluarkan darah. Jongin tersungkur dilantai dan aku yang terkejut? tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku hanya bisa menangis. Dengan segera, kuhampiri tubuh Jongin dilantai, baru saja aku mau mengelus pipi Jongin, tanganku ditarik lagi oleh pria asing tersebut. Melihat itu, Jongin buru-buru membangunkan tubuhnya dan membalas tonjokkan yang sudah ia terima.

BUAKKKKK!

"HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE!" aku bisa mendengar Jongin terus mengatakan hal itu dengan tatapan nanar disetiap pukulan yang ia berikan,

Jongin menghabisi dua pria asing itu sekaligus, memukul dan menonjoknya secara binal, tiada henti, hingga kedua pria tersebut terduduk dilantai memegangi bagian wajah mereka yang berdarah. Jongin berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku yang tengah ketakutan, ia menatap tajam kedua pria tersebut sebelum akhirnya kami mendengar keributan bahwa polisi akan segera datang. Jongin menarik tanganku dan membawa tubuh ku berlari keluar tempat tersebut. Aku sungguh tidak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padaku, aku mengikuti kemana Jongin membawaku, Jongin menggenggam tanganku dengan erat walaupun kami sedang berlari kencang, hingga akhirnya kami bersembunyi dibelakang cafe, duduk dan bersandar di temboknya.

Jongin menatap wajahku yang terengah-engah, kemudian aku meneteskan airmata melihat wajahnya.

"Kyung? uljima. kenapa menangis,hm?" Jongin berbisik pelan kemudian tangannya mulai mengelus pipiku.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

Kyungsoo terus menangis menatap wajahku walau saat aku mulai mengelus pipinya, hingga akhirnya tangannya ikut mengelus pipiku, ia menatapku dengan nanar.

"mianhae, Jongin-aah" Kyungsoo mengelus pelan pipiku yang membiru, ia terus terisak dan bibirnya terus bergetar. Aku benci melihatnya seperti ini, aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan cepat, dan bisa kurasakan tubuhnya semakin menggigil. Ini yang kedua kalinya aku melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini, apa dia trauma?

"kau terlalu sering berkata maaf" Aku berbisik pelan ditelinganya, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalanya. Aku semakin erat memeluk tubuhnya, walaupun tubuhnya lemas tak mampu membalas pelukanku.

"gwaenchana?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk didalam pelukanku,

"Kau tau Kyung kenapa aku tidak pernah lelah mengikutimu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya—masih sambil menangis,

"Aku tidak mau hal-hal yang seperti ini terjadi padamu."

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku mengeratkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam pelukanku—sambil tersenyum,

"kyung?"

Kyungsoo kini berdeham didalam pelukanku, ia sudah mulai menghentikan tangisannya.

"hm?"

"Bisakah aku benar-benar menjagamu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap mataku dengan nanar.

"hiks...hiks..." kyungsoo mulai terisak lagi didepan wajahku,

"uljima kyung" aku terus mengelus pipinya dan mengusap airmatanya

"mianhae...hiks... mianhae telah meragukanmu.. Jongin-aah"

Aku tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang semakin terisak, pipinya merah dan terlihat seperti semakin membengkak, sungguh itu menggemaskan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku tersenyum,

"kenapa tersenyum?" Kyungsoo bertanya sambil menangis, ah! rasanya aku ingin menyimpannya dalam kantong bajuku.

Aku langsung menarik tubuhnya lagi masuk ke dalam pelukanku,

"apa kau sudah mempercayaiku?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tentu saja, itulah yang membuatku sedari tadi tersenyum,

"aku mencintaimu, Kyung. Sangat mencintaimu"

"nadoo~~~"

Aku tersenyum sambil terus mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Aku menunggu nunggu kata kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, dan kini rasanya perih dan sakit diwajahku sudah mulai tidak terasa lagi, yang aku tahu, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan pria didalam pelukanku ini terluka lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"AH! APPO!" aku berteriak kesakitan sedari tadi saat Kyungsoo mengobati luka di wajahku, Kyungsoo hanya menunjukkan raut khawatir, kemudian Kyungsoo pelan-pelan mengompres pipiku yang sudah berwarna ungu.

"mianhae"

"kau tidak bosan mengatakan itu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyung..."

Aku mulai meraih tangan Kyungsoo kemudian menatap matanya, cukup lama, hingga membuat Kyungsoo mengomel,

"YA! Kenapa menatapku begitu sih"

Kyungsoo langsung membangunkan tubuhnya dari sofa dengan wajah kesal, tapi buru-buru aku menarik tangannya hingga dia terduduk lagi disampingku,

"Jongin-aah? waee?" Kyungsoo bertanya bingung karena kini aku terus menatapnya sambil tersenyum,

"ani, tidak apa-apa. Hanya ingin melihat wajahmu saja" aku terus menatap wajahnya hingga membuat pipinya memerah,

"eish, konyol sekali"

"jadi pria yang sedang ku tatap ini adalah kekasihku, ya?"

"eoh? siapa yang bilang?"

"YA! Kau tadi bilang nadoo saat aku bilang aku mencintaimu"

"lalu kita pacaran?"

"memang kau maunya apa?"

"menikah" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian tertawa dan melarikan dirinya dari tubuhku,

"OHOO! Kau itu nakal yaaa~~~"

aku mengejar tubuh Kyungsoo berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

.

.

Aku meletakkan kepalaku diatas dada Jongin yang sedang terbaring diatas kasurku,

"kau tidak pulang? ini sudah jam 11 malam" tanyaku pada Jongin sambil terus memainkan jemarinya.

"aku menginapa saja, ya?"

"mwo? andwae! kau terlalu sering menginap disini!"

"terlalu sering? aku baru menginap dua hari, kok"

"yaaa... pokoknya tetap saja! jangan menginap disini"

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menindih tubuhku diatas kasur,

"memangnya kenapa sih, kyung? aku kan kekasihmu, masa tidak boleh menginap disini, sih"

"justru karena kau kekasihku, aku takut"

"takut apa, hm?"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku, aku langsung menutup wajah ku dengan kedua tanganku sambil berteriak,

"annnnndwwaaaeeeeeee!"

Tiba- tiba, aku merasakan hangat di keningku,

Jongin mengecup kening dan pucuk kepalaku.

"saranghae!"

Jongin kemudian meembaringkan tubuhnya lagi dikasur dan membawa tubuhku kedalam pelukannya.

"aku lelah, jangan menyuruhku untuk pulang" ucap Jongin sambil memejamkan matanya.

Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya, malam ini tidur bersamanya, memangnya siapa yang mau dia pulang? Aku juga inginnya dia terus disisiku.

Aku merasa nyaman, sungguh nyaman tidur didalam dekapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **HMMM, GAIS ITS BEEN A LONG TIME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY**

 **WHY SO SEPI SIHHHH**

 **PADAHAL AKU TETEP NULIS ROMANCE TERUS BUAT KAISOONYA**

 **ITS NOT AS SAD AS THE FIRST CHAPTER TAUUUUUU**

 **I LOVE YOUUUU YANG UDAH NGIKUTIN**

 **MUAH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : T -M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan masa laluku, begitu pula dengan dendamku. Meskipun kini, kehadiran Jongin meluluhkan rasa gundahku, dan rasa benciku._

 _Aku tidak akan lupa, dan tidak akan pernah melupakannya, noona._

 _._

.

.

.

 _ **Some Secrets**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin membuka lemari bajuku, ia kebingungan mencari pakaian yang kira-kira bisa dia pakai pagi ini.

"kyung, aku rasa tidak ada yang muat." ucap Jongin sambil mencari cari pakaian di lemari bajuku.

Aku kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jongin untuk membantu mencarikannya, karena seingatku, setidaknya aku punya satu kemeja yang cukup besar.

"tada~~~~ aku punya satu, dan ini hanya satu-satunya" ucapku saat berhasil menemukan kemeja besar berwarna putih tersebut kemudian memberikannya pada Jongin, "cepat pakai bajumu, aku akan siapkan sandwich dulu" aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk bergegas ke ruang makan, Jongin menarik tubuhku kemudian mencium keningku sekilas,

"saranghae" ucap Jongin setelahnya.

"Begini ya tingkah orang yang baru jadian, terlalu manis seperti kau sekarang ini?"

"eish, aku tidak akan melakukannya disaat awal awal pacaran saja, Kyung. Aku akan melakukannya setiap hari." Jongin mulai meraih kedua tanganku untuk digenggam.

"Ah menjijikkan sekali, aku semakin muak mendengarnya" ejekku sebelum akhirnya tertawa dihadapannya yang sedari tadi belum memakai pakaiannya. Jongin mencubit pipiku karena perkataanku barusan kemudian bergegas memakai kemeja disaat yang sama aku beranjak menuju ruang makan.

Aku bahkan membekalinya lagi sandwich—yang menurutnya—sandwich favoritnya, kemudian kami berangkat menuju kampus seperti biasa, hanya sedikit berbeda, aku jadi benar-benar nyaman memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalaku dipunggung Jongin, aku tidak khawatir lagi ketiduran dan menumpahkan air liurku di punggungnya, Jongin tidak akan marah, aku kan kekasihnya, _ehehehehe_.

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana Jongin bisa mencintaiku, hanya dalam hitungan beberapa hari. Tapi cinta tidak mengenal waktu dan tidak mengenal kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh, kan? Aku rasa inilah yang aku dan Jongin rasakan sekarang. Meskipun awalnya, aku takut, bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih takut. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal siapa Jongin, tapi aku juga tidak ingin jauh dari sisinya. Jongin benar-benar meluluhkan rasa gundahku, dan membuatku, merasa nyaman.

"Hari ini, aku akan membawamu kerumah" ucap Jongin seenaknya saat kami sedang asik bermesraan berdua di perpustakaan.

"eoh? kapan? nanti malam?" aku menurunkan buku yang sedang ku baca kemudian menengok ke arahnya yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha ku. Jongin pun mulai menatap mataku.

"aku... ingin memberitahumu beberapa hal yang belum kau ketahui, supaya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi olehmu"

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Jongin, bukankah memang benar? Aku harus segera menghilangkan kegelisahanku tentang dia, dan Jongin benar-benar akan mengenalkan padaku lebih dekat siapa dirinya, dan bagaimana kehidupannya.

"lalu kau? kau tidak mau mengenalkan kehidupanmu padaku?" Jongin tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"hmm, aku harus mengenalkan siapa? Orang tuaku kan jauh"

"Mengenalkan dirimu padaku. Aku pikir, banyak yang belum aku ketahui tentang dirimu, Kyung. Dan aku tidak mau membiarkan itu terjadi terus. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai seseorang yang aku cintai?"

Aku terdiam sejenak sambil menatap mata Jongin, "MUAH!" Jongin tiba-tiba menyambar bibirku dari bawah, aku membelalakkan mataku.

"Jangan melamun sayang. Kajja! Jangan berlama-lama disini." Jongin membangunkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya membangunkan tubuhku juga. Kami langsung bergegas keluar kampus karena ternyata sang dosen tidak jadi hadir siang ini, jadi kupikir, aku dan Jongin tidak akan langsung ke toko sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ke arah pulang kerumahku?" Tanyaku bingung saat Jongin mengarahkan motornya menuju rumahku, dan aku semakin bingung saat ternyata Jongin tidak menghentikan motornya didepan rumahku walaupun kami sudah ada didepannya, Jongin terus melajukan motornya.

"Jongin-aah, kita mau kemana?" Aku semakin bingung saat tiba-tiba saja Jongin menghentikan motornya didepan sebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Aku bisa melihat mobil sport berwarna putih didepannya, dan tanaman-tanaman hijau yang sangat terawat dihalamannya.

"Turun, sayang" ajak Jongin setelah ia melepaskan helmnya dan melihatku masih terdiam diatas motornya. Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku didepan rumah sederhana itu kemudian menurunkan tubuhku dari atas motor Jongin.

"Kyung, ini rumahku." Jongin lagi-lagi berkata seenaknya dengan tiba-tiba,

"JINJJA? Dekat sekali dengan rumahku, kenapa tidak bilang?" aku mulai mengomelinya dengan mataku yang bulat membesar.

"Ini kan bilang,Kyung"

"Tapi terlalu telat" Aku mulai menjawab dengan ketus.

"Kau marah?"

"ani. aku hanya kesal saja"

Jongin mulai terkekeh, "jadi, kau mau masuk kedalam atau tidak? Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada appa, tapi... kau harus janji tidak akan marah,ne?" Jongin mulai memegang pipi kananku. Aku hanya mengangguk, kekesalanku tiba-tiba saja hilang saat ia bilang ingin mengenalkanku pada appanya, justru jantungku semakin berdebar tak karuan karena hal itu.

Jongin buru-buru menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku masuk kedalam rumahnya,

"jamkkaman!" teriakku hingga Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku.

"apakah... appamu...akan menyukaiku? dan... apa... kedua orang tuamu...mengizinkanmu...untuk mencintaiku?" Aku bertanya ragu dan terbata-bata. Tapi Jongin tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum kemudian menarik tanganku lagi, aku benar-benar mau memarahinya sekarang.

"appaaa aku pulang!" Jongin berteriak memanggil appanya dari depan pintu sebelum sosok seorang lelaki—hampir—paruh baya membukakan pintu dan... wait, sepertinya aku kenal?

"AHJUSIIIII?!" Aku membulatkan mataku dan—lagi-lagi—menghamburkan tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum padaku dan memeluk erat tubuhku. Tapi kemudian, Aku bisa merasakan tiba-tiba seseorang memeluk tubuhku juga dari belakang, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepalaku. Aku menoleh dan, ternyata Jongin, Ya Tuhan, aku hampir lupa bahwa ini adalah rumah Jongin, dan orang yang ku peluk ini, JONGIN APPA?!

"AHJUSSI?!" Aku berteriak setelah melepaskan tubuhku dari pelukan paman Kim.

"eoh?" Paman Kim kaget melihat ekspresiku yang juga kaget, aku menolehkan kepalaku bolak-balik dari wajah paman Kim ke wajah Jongin.

"He's my daddy" Jongin merangkul paman Kim sambil tersenyum.

"mwoyaaa? ahjussi? kenapa tidak bilang punya anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan seperti dia?" ucapku kesal karena, is this really a miracle? atau hanya kebetulan?

"menyebalkan, tapi kau sayang, kan?" Jongin malah semakin mengejekku yang sedang kesal.

"sudah sudah, ayo masuk dulu, kita bicara didalam saja" ajak paman Kim setelah menertawakanku sebentar bersama Jongin. Jongin langsung merangkul tubuhku masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Walaupun Jongin pemilik rumahnya, tapi sedari tadi dia tidak mau beranjak duduk disampingku, bahkan duduk dekat sekali.

"Kau tahu hubunganku dengan appamu?" tanyaku pelan pada Jongin yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa rumahnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau membiarkan aku tidak tahu segalanya?" ucapku lagi.

"aku pikir ini waktu yang tepat memberitahumu, sayang."

Aku hanya berdecih dan menunjukkan raut kesal didepan Jongin hingga membuatnya menggenggam dan menciumi tanganku agar aku tidak marah. Lagipula siapa yang marah? Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang, meskipun semuanya sudah direncanakan oleh Jongin, tapi bagiku, tetap saja ini sebuah takdir istimewa yang sudah Tuhan siapkan untukku. Aku semakin merasa bahwa Tuhan telah menitipkan kebahagiaan untukku disini, dan kebahagiaan itu, adalah Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah ahjussi, sekarang jelaskan padaku semua ini!" ucapku dengan kesal membuat Jongin dan Paman Kim terkekeh.

"Kyungsoo-yaaaaa? Bukannya kau tahu bahwa ahjussi punya satu anak laki-laki?"

"Ne, tapi kan di Korea"

"Iya, waktu dulu appamu bertugas disini, Jongin belum tinggal bersama disini. Dia baru pindah kesini saat kelas 2 SMA"

"Tapi, ahjussi tidak mengatakannya saat kemarin datang kerumah"

"Jongin yang melarang, dia mau mengenalmu sendiri tanpa ahjussi kenalkan"

aku langsung menengok ke arah Jongin dan menatapnya, "Biar apa sih begitu?"

"Biar kita bisa saling jatuh cinta" Jongin tersenyum manis setelah baru saja menggombaliku. Aku menghela nafasku kasar, aku benar-benar ingin marah dengannya sekarang. Paman Kim terkekeh, "yasudah kalian lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian, appa sedang banyak kerjaan Jongin-aah. Jaga Kyungsoo dengan benar!"

"neeee pasti apppaaaa, tidak usah appa minta"

"ne ahjussii, lagipula setelah ini kita harus berangkat kerja." ucapku pada paman Kim dan mulai mengajak Jongin untuk bergegas ke toko. Tapi Jongin tetap diam tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya saat aku sudah mulai berdiri,

"anja, chagi. masih ada yang mau aku beritahu lagi."

Aku kembali mendudukkan tubuhku karena heran dengan ucapan Jongin barusan. Aku menatapnya dengan nanar,

"tidak usah kerja, Kyung. hari ini main saja dirumahku seharian ne?" Aku berdecih, bisa-bisanya pria ini berkata seenaknya, bahkan didepan appanya.

"ahjusssiiii! kau tidak lihat bagaimana kelakuan putramu ini?"

Paman Kim hanya tertawa dan melirik ke arah Jongin,

"Yaaa! kenapa kalian kompak sekali, sih. Seperti tidak ada yang membelaku disini" omelku sambil memanyunkan bibirku sendiri.

"Kyung, ahjussi tidak ikut campur dengan masalah kalian berdua ya, biar Jongin yang jelaskan semua, ne?" Paman Kim langsung bergegas masuk ke kamarnya lagi—untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Aku mulai menatap Jongin menunggu penjelasannya, entah apa yang akan dijelaskan pun aku tidak tahu,

"kau tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang juga? baiklah, aku akan pergi ke toko sendiri naik bis"

Jongin tersenyum menatapku, kemudian menggenggam tanganku,

"im the owner of that shop, baby"

"MWO?"

"mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan menjadikanmu sebagai karyawan disana lagi, tapi aku ingin memintamu untuk membantuku mengelola toko tersebut. otte?"

"kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"kyung, aku serius." aku terdiam,

"kenapa terlalu banyak yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Jongin-aah?"

"tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Aku hanya takut kau menolak bantuanku jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, atau mungkin kau tidak mau berteman denganku juga"

.

.

 **JONGIN POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo kini berbinar, dan hampir mengeluarkan airmata.

"kenapa menangis Kyung? mianhae aku sudah banyak membohongimu" Aku mengusap pipinya pelan, tapi Kyungsoo tetap menangis kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"aku... aku tidak tahu harus sedih atau bahagia. Hal ini benar-benar mengesalkanku, berarti selama ini aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh dihadapanmu. Kau mengetahui segalanya tentangku tapi aku tidak tahu sama sekali" Kyungsoo kini merengek didepan wajahku, bibirnya semakin memerah, pun dengan pipinya.

"ani, Kyung. Kau tidak pernah terlihat bodoh dihadapanku, dan aku melakukan semuanya bukan bermaksud untuk mengerjaimu, Kyung. Aku bahkan yang merasa bodoh, aku masih banyak belum tahu tentangmu, apa yang membuatmu gundah, sedih, bahkan menangis terisak di malam hari."

Kyungsoo langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku, aku memeluknya dengan erat dan mengusap-ngusap punggungnya. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya cengeng sedikitpun, aku hanya merasa, dia seperti menanggung beban yang cukup membuat hatinya perih, hingga jiwanya terlalu rapuh, dan beberapa hal sepele membuatnya ingin menangis.

"gwaenchana chagi-aah~" aku melepaskan pelukanku kemudian mengusap airmata dipipinya.

"jadi.. sekarang kita tidak ke toko?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan masih sambil terisak.

"tidak usah ah, hari ini aku mau istirahat saja dirumah, dan kau, harus menemaniku! Kajja!" ucapku sebelum akhirnya menarik tangan Kyungsoo naik kelantai atas menuju kamarku.

"is this really your room?" ucap Kyungsoo saat baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasurku.

"iya sayang, memangnya kenapa?" aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur—disamping Kyungsoo.

"ganti baju dulu kalau mau tidur siang"

"arraa~~ aku tidak mau tidur siang kok, aku cuma mau bermanja-manjaan saja denganmu, ehehehehehe"

"cih dasar kau ini. OH! aku lupa! lukamu belum aku obati hari ini. jamkkaman, ne!" Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya di meja belajarku kemudian ia mengambil kotak p3k miliknya didalam tas, ia bahkan sudah melepas jaketnya dan kini hanya memakai kaos polos berwarna hijau gelap. Aku membangunkan tubuhku melihatnya yang begitu antusias,

"buka bajumu"

"kyung? buru-buru sekali sih"

"aaaaa~~~ aniiiii, kau jangan berpikir macam-macam! Pali! Aku mau mengobati perutmu yang kemarin kena pukulan"

Aku langsung membuka kancing kemejaku dan membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur.

"Kyung?" panggilku sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobati perutku dengan pelan.

"hm?"

"tadi kau bilang, kau bingung harus sedih atau bahagia. Kau sedih karena merasa bodoh, lalu, kau bahagia karena apa?"

"pertanyaanmu panjang sekali sih"

"jawab aku kyungsoo nae chagiiiiiiiii~~~"

Kyungsoo mengancingkan lagi kemejaku setelah mengobati luka diperutku, setelahnya ia menatap mataku,

"i dont really understand the reason why im feelin' happy when im with you" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup bibirku sekilas.

Tentu saja, hal itu membuatku tersenyum bahagia bukan main,

"where did u learn about those words?"

"Haahah memangnya kau saja yang selalu bisa menggombal."

Aku kemudian menggeser tubuhku dan membiarkannya berbaring disampingku. Kami kini berhadap-hadapan dan saling menatap mata satu sama lain.

"u re my precious thing in my life" ucapku sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo.

"kau mau kita beradu gombal?" Kyungsoo berdecih.

"ani, aku hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu."

Kyungsoo kini mendekatkan lagi tubuhnya dengan tubuhku,

"tanyakan saja~~"

"aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita, tapi kau jangan marah ya jika pertanyaanku ternyata menyinggungmu"

"iya baweeeelll" aku kini gemas melihat wajahnya yang geram denganku, oh Tuhan! Mengapa pria ini imut sekali.

Aku kini merebahkan tubuhku dan membiarkan Kyungsoo tidur diatas dadaku sambil memelukku.

"kau pernah berpacaran?"

"ah! pertanyaan klasik!"

"Ya! jawab saja! aku kan ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan kekasihku sebelum bertemu denganku"

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya menjawab,

"aku pernah mencintai seseorang saat SMA, dia adalah sunbae ku, dan dia benar-benar jadi idaman para kaum wanita di sekolahku dulu."

"kau kan bukan wanita?"

"arraa~~ beberapa pria gay juga menyukainya kok."

"kau dan dia akhirnya pacaran?"'

"ani. dan aku masih menunggunya sampai sekarang"

"YA! Kenapa bicara begitu didepan pacarmu, hm?"

"biar saja, kan baru pacar"

"kyungsoo-yaaa, kau membuatku patah hati dihari kedua kita jadian"

aku membalikkan tubuhku —sengaja agar Kyungsoo membujukku.

"eish~~ jangan sengaja melakukannya agar aku membujukmu yaaaa"

Ah! ternyata Kyungsoo mengerti sekali maksudku dan bahkan dia tidak berniat membujukku sama sekali. Aku membalikkan tubuhku lagi menghadap ke arahnya,

"arra~~~ lanjutkan lagi ceritanya..." aku memanyunkan bibirku sebelum akhirnya bermanja ria memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo, lagi.

"lanjutkan apa?"

"ya... jadi benar kau masih mengharapkannya?"

"ani. tentu saja tidak. cemburuan sekali sih"

"memang orangnya seperti apa sih, Kyung? Lebih tampan dari ku?"

"Insungie hyung"

"jinjjaa?!"

"ne. dia cinta pertamaku. kau marah akan hal itu?"

"tentu saja tidak." aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap mata Kyungsoo yang sedang tiduran dibawahku.

"yang terpenting, aku adalah cinta terakhirmu, Kyung. ehehehehe"

"eisshh, siapa yang bilang"

"YA! senang sekali sih berkata begituuuu!" Aku menggelitiki perut Kyungsoo hingga dia menggeliat kegelian diatas kasur, entahlah, aku suka sekali melihatnya tertawa geli seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh! Aku tidak kuat melihatnya menangis, maka tawa dan senyum Kyungsoo, adalah bahagia bagiku.

"YA! geumane!" Kyungsoo mulai marah dan dia sudah mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Aku pun mengikuti posisinya dan mulai duduk didepan Kyungsoo, kemudian menggenggam tangannya lagi. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah bosan menggenggam tangannya walau berulang kali.

"Kyung, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menangis lagi. Meskipun aku tidak tahu alasanmu menangis, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu disisimu, dan, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan diriku menjadi alasan dibalik tangismu. Tidak akan pernah"

Kyungsoo tersenyum teduh sambil menatap mataku,

"mianhae, aku belum bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu, Jongin-aah. Aku hanya butuh waktu"

"gwaenchana, Kyung. aku tidak memaksamu, biarkan semuanya mengalir dan pelan-pelan kita mengerti satu sama lain"

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, dan mengangguk ria. Ah! aku ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. Aku mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahku padanya, dan mulai menggapai bibir berbentuk hati itu,

"KYUNGSOO-YAAAAA! AHJUSSI MAU KELUAR SEBENTAR, ADA YANG MAU DITITIP TIDAK?!"

HAHHH TUHANNN APPAAA! Aku berteriak dalam hati karena kesal dengan appa, dan bisa ku lihat Kyungsoo terkekeh menertawakanku.

"EOPSEOOO AHJUSSIIIII. HATI-HATI DIJALAN!"

"NEEE!"

Kyungsoo terus terkekeh geli walaupun appa sudah tidak terdengar lagi suaranya,

"Kyung, appa tidak hanya mengganggu kegiatanku, tapi dia juga melupakan aku sebagai anaknya. Coba saja tadi, dia mau keluar, malah kau yang dipanggil."

"eisshh~~ aku kan juga anaknya."

"tapi sepertinya dia lebih sayang padamu" aku memanyunkan bibirku,

"muah! muah! muah!"

Aku tersentak kaget karena Kyungsoo mencium bibirku tiga kali tanpa henti secara tiba-tiba.

"YA! Kyungsooku nakal sekali sih" ucapku sambil senyum-senyum tidak karuan, tentu saja aku bahagia bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang juga tertawa bahagia didepan mataku. Ya Tuhan! Thanks for gimme this little angel!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengangkat panggilan masuk dihandphoneku saat aku dan Jongin sedang asik tidur lelap berdua diatas kasur.

"eomma?"

"...hiks...hikss..."

"eomma gwaenchana?

"Kyungsoo-yaaa..."

"wae eomma?"

"hiks...hiks..."

"EOMMAAAYAAAAA!"

Jongin terbangun karena teriakanku, tapi aku tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Jongin, "waeyo chagiya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Hey yooo~~~~ jadi pengen nyanyi lagu unfair gara gara Kyungsoo teriak eommayaaa HAHAHA**

 **Eh eh eh aku mau bikin adegan nc loh, boleh nggak nih? hahaha nanti pada batal lagi :'D**

 **Mau nanya saran, is it okay kalo aku selang-seling publish some secrets sama met me in the rain?**

 **Kalian jadi gagal fokus apa nggak? Hehehehe**

 **Pokoknya kalo some secrets ini yang rada-rada sad, kalo met me in the rain si Kyungsoo nya ngocol wkwkw**

 **Hmm i've tried hard to continue these two story tbh**

 **jadiii ikutin terus yaaaa, soalnya aku mainnya pelan (enak loh main pelan(?))**

 **hohohoho authornya yadong parah kapan diruqyahnya:')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setiap kali aku melamun, memikirkan eomma, appa dan noona, aku seperti mengingat suatu kejadian di masa laluku, kemudian, wajah Hee nim hyung muncul dihadapanku, aku seperti mendengar teriakkan noona memohon dan meminta tolong, aku mendengar appa berteriak marah, dan mendengar suara tangisan eomma. Setelahnya, aku mendengar suatu bisikkan yang memintaku untuk menyakiti diriku sendiri atau membalas dendamku untuk noona, dan masa laluku. Tapi aku tak sedikitpun mengingat apa yang terjadi padaku di masa lalu. Aku bahkan mendengar suara teriakkan ku sendiri, dan aku, hanya bisa menangis._

 **Jongin POV**

Aku terbangun memandangi kekasihku yang bertingkah tidak wajar. Matanya terbuka, tapi ia terus kegelisahan, membolak-balikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, keringatnya mulai bercucuran hingga bajunya basah. Pipinya semakin lama semakin memerah dan terus menggerutu sendiri.

"waeyo chagi?" aku memanggil nya dengan panik sambil mendudukkan tubuh ku menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring di atas kasur sambil memegang handphone nya, tingkahnya hampir tak bisa di kendalikan karena dia terus gelisah dan kini mendudukkan tubuhnya bersandar pada kepala kasurku, kemudian memeluk lutut nya, hingga akhirnya menangis sambil menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya—tubuhnya bergetar menggigil—dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

Ini yang kedua kalinya Kyungsoo ketakutan hebat sambil memojokkan dirinya sendiri.

"kyung?" aku bertanya pelan,dan mulai mendekatkan diriku perlahan saat ia berhenti berteriak dan menggumam sendiri. Aku merangkul tubuhnya kemudian membawanya masuk kedalam pelukan ku. Aku membiarkannya menangis di depan dada ku—sambil mengelus punggung dan rambutnya—ia terus terisak.

Aku menidurkan tubuhnya kembali diatas kasur ku, sama seperti yang aku lakukan sebelumnya, aku mendekap tubuhnya yang terus bergetar hebat. Membiarkannya sampai tenang dalam pelukan ku dan tertidur kembali. Saat itu juga aku mengecup kedua matanya yang terpejam, dan keningnya yang terasa sangat dingin.

.

.

 _ **Some Secrets**_

.

.

"Jongin-aahh..."

Aku mendengar suara lirih Kyungsoo dari kamar atas memanggilku yang sedang membantu appa untuk memasak, "Jongin-aah, eodiseoyo?" Kemudian suara itu semakin terdengar saat Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarku dan menuruni tangga mencari keberadaanku.

"eoh? tuan putri sudah bangun?" ucapku saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dengan mata yang masih mengantuk sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkannya. Kyungsoo langsung menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggungku sambil menunduk.

"ini jam berapa?"

"Jam tujuh malam, Kyung, makan dulu ya baru pulang. Liat, appa sedang bersiap masak untukmu"

"eoh? ahjussi masak appa?" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari punggungku kemudian berjalan menuju appa yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan didapur.

"coba tebak? makanan kesukaanmu disini saat masih kecil" Appa tersenyum sambil memotong-motong daging kemudian melirik Kyungsoo.

Aku yang sudah selesai mencucikan sayuran, langsung bergegas menghampiri dua pria kesayanganku itu. Baru saja aku mau merangkul appa, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah, appa tidak menyuruhku keluar membukakan pintu, tapi dia malah memintaku untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan pergerakank, kemudian ia mengambil alih pekerjaan appa, sementara appa sudah berlari keluar rumah.

 _Mengambil kesempatan didalam kesempitan_ , aku mulai melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang tubuhnya, kemudian meletakkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya.

"eisshh geumane, aku sedang memegang pisau" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"memang kenapa, hm?" tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kyungsoo, aku justru malah semakin menciumi leher mulus itu.

"kau mau aku yang terluka, atau kau yang terluka?" Kyungsoo mulai marah dan mengangkat pisaunya. Perlahan aku menggenggam tangannya dari belakang dan meletakkan pisau yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo genggam, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi dihadapanku.

"sudah mengomelnya, hm?" ucapku lembut sambil memegang kedua pipinya, tapi Kyungsoo hanya berdecih.

"what do you want?" tanya Kyungsoo padaku dan pertanyaan itu justru membuatku semakin ingin mendekati tubuhnya dan menghimpit tubuh kyungsoo ke meja dapur. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang merah dan sembab, tapi sepertinya, ia sendiri tidak menyadari bagaimana keadaannya, aku tidak mengerti apakah Kyungsoo sadar setiap kali dia menangis dan menggigil ketakutan didepanku, karena beberapa saat setelahnya, dia terlihat seperti baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya di bahuku saat aku mulai mendekatkan bibirku pada bibirnya,

"eisssh, tidak sopan ada orang tua" suara appa tiba-tiba terdengar, APPA LAGI-LAGI MENGGANGGUKU! Aku menghela nafasku kasar setelah gagal—lagi—berciuman dengan pacarku sendiri. Aku menengok ke arah appa dengan wajah malas.

"APPA WHY DID YOU LIKE TO DISTURB YOUR SON TO GET HIS KISSES?"

Appa tertawa kemudian mengambil jaket yang tadi ia letakkan diatas sofa, "hahahah mianhae jongin-aah, appa izin keluar sebentar ya, ada keperluan. Tunggu appa untuk makan malam bersama, ne!" oppa berlari keluar rumah dengan buru-buru, entahlah, dia bukan seperti pria paruh baya, appa selalu bersemangat dalam segala hal, termasuk mengganggu kegiatan intim anaknya. pffffff...

"tertaawa, hm?" tanyaku gemas pada pria mungil dihadapanku, tapi dia hanya terkekeh.

"hahahah, aku jadi senang bermain dirumahmu. Karena, akan selalu ada ahjussi yang menghentikan hawa nafsumu itu" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian menertawakanku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu ke atas meja dapur, dan hal itu membuat kyungsoo terkejut. Aku kemudian menarik tubuhnya hingga menempel pada tubuhku, bahkan pinggangku sudah terhimpit oleh kedua kaki Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Aku masih seorang mahasiswa. Kau mau apa, hm?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Melakukan berkali-kali tidak menyebabkanmu hamil, sayang"

"EOH? Jadi kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Ini bahkan baru hari kedua kita jadian"

Aku terkekeh geli melihatnya panik dan ketakutan, bukan ketakutan yang seperti biasanya, tapi yang ini sungguh menggemaskan.

Aku melingkarkan tanganku di pinggang kecilnya, kemudian menatap wajahnya,

"kyung..."

"hm? waeyo?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan santai.

"sebenarnya... apa yang selama ini kau simpan dalam hatimu,hm? apa aku boleh tahu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian perlahan ia menarik kepalaku masuk kedalam dadanya—dan mengelus pelan rambutku.

"molla, Jongin-aah. Aku banyak memikirkan sesuatu, tapi aku sulit menjelaskannya." jawab Kyungsoo dengan sangat pelan—masih sambil mengelus rambut belakangku.

"apa... kau trauma akan sesuatu, kyung?"

Kyungsoo diam, hanya diam, aku yang tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya, buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap wajahnya. Aku tahu dia sedang menahan tangis, airmatanya bahkan sudah bergumul.

"kau belum bisa menceritakannya padaku?" aku bertanya pelan dan Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku langsung meletakkan kedua tanganku di kedua sisi lehernya,

"ne, gwaenchana, sayang. Aku tidak memaksa, aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu sedih, Kyung. Mulai sekarang, apa masalahmu adalah masalahku juga. Beban yang kau tanggung, beban ku juga, sedih yang kau alami, sedihku juga, dan bahagiamu... adalah bahagiaku. Jadi, jika kau tidak bahagia, maka aku juga tidak akan bahagia, arachi?" jelasku didepan wajah Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya mengangguk setelah meneteskan airmatanya, ia kemudian tersenyum dan langsung memelukku lagi dengan punggungnya yang melengkung indah.

"bagaimana kata-kata cintaku barusan? apa gombalanku bagus, Kyung?" tanyaku didalam pelukannya dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa.

"neomu saranghaeeeeee" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang dibuat-buat aegyo kemudian ia tertawa. Saking gemasnya, aku yang sedang memeluk tubuh mungil itu, langsung meremas bootynya yang kenyal dan montok itu, dan tentu saja... _thats just for me._

Kyungsoo yang merasakan itu, langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap mataku, "YAAA!"

"ehehheeh, habisnya kau terlalu seksi, kyung. saat memelukku saja tubuhmu melengkung indah, dan bootymu itu menggodaku" ucapku sambil tertawa, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

"jadi... kau... menyukaiku karena tubuhku saja begitu, eoh?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya, "ani chagiiiiiiiiii~~~ hanya bercanda" aku langsung mengecup bibirnya sekilas, dan menggemaskannya lagi, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum—dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Aku mandi dulu, ne? Jadi, kau yang lanjutkan pekerjaan appamu, hehehe" ucap Kyungsoo setelah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leherku. Ia kemudian mencoba menurunkan tubuhnya yang tadi sudah ku angkat ke atas meja dapur, aku langsung menarik tangannya saat ia baru saja mau berlari ke lantai atas,

"waeeee?" Kyungsoo mengomel saat aku menahan tangannya,

"aku kira kau akan memberikanku sedikit kecupan dulu sebelum mandi, kau seharusnya menyemangatiku yang akan memasak sendiri dong Kyung."

Kyungsoo kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi kananku sekilas. Aku bisa melihat pipinya yang berubah merah, kemudian ia buru-buru berlari naik ke atas tangga tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ah! Kyeopta!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

"sudah Kyung, tidak usah pulang. menginap saja disini, ne?" bujuk paman Kim setelah aku selesai belajar dikamar Jongin dan mulai merapikan buku-buku milikku. Aku juga bingung, untuk apa pulang, dirumah tidak ada yang mau aku temui, lagipula besok pagi aku sudah harus berangkat kuliah lagi bersama Jongin. Aku bahkan merasa lebih nyaman disini, ini bahkan seperti rumahku sendiri.

"ne ahjussiiiiiiii, aku tidak jadi pulang walaupun rumahku dekat." Jongin dan paman Kim tersenyum sambil melihat satu sama lain, entahlah, ayah dan anak ini kenapa terlihat kompak sekali, sih.

 _ **ddrtt...ddrrttttt...**_

Aku mengambil handphoneku diatas kasur Jongin, kemudian mengangkat panggilan masuk dari eomma. Melihat itu, paman Kim langsung menutup pintu kamar dan bergegas pergi, sementara Jongin, hanya diam memandangiku.

"ne, eomma?"

"kyungsoo-yaaaaa, bagaimana kuliahmu sayang?"

"so far so good. eomma apa kabar? appa bagaimana?"

"eomma baik-baik saja, pun dengan appa. Tadi pagi appa habis kerumah sakit dan mulai terapi lagi. Walaupun masih belum bisa seperti dulu lagi, appa sudah terlihat lebih sehat sekarang"

"eoh syukurlah. eomma, Kyungsoo mau bercerita"

"cerita apa?"

Aku melirik Jongin yang sedari tadi memandangiku bertelepon ria dengan eomma, "eomma, jamkkaman!" aku menurunkan handphoneku, kemudian meminta Jongin untuk keluar kamar dengan suara berbisik.

"keluar sebentar, jongin-aah"

"wae? ini kan kamarku" Jongin juga berbisik. aku kemudian menggeletakan hanphoneku dilantai dan langsung mendekatkan tubuhku pada Jongin yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya,

"hanya sebentar sayanggggggg..." bujukku pelan kemudian dengan buru-buru aku mendorong tubuhnya keluar kamar sambil tersenyum manis saat dia menatap wajahku dengan heran. Setelah berhasil mendorong tubuhnya keluar, aku langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan bertelepon ria lagi dengan eomma. _Sebenarnya ini kamar siapa, sih?_

"eommaaaaaa!"

"wae kyungieeeee? katanya mau bercerita?"

"hmm..."

"ayo ceritakan pada eomma, kenapa hanya berdeham begitu? pasti kau sedang senyum-senyum sendiri kan?"

Aku tetap tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab eomma,

"eomma, im fallin in love"

"eoh? jinjja?"

"hmmm..." aku menjawab sambil tersenyum dan menunduk.

"nugunde?"

"eomma pasti terkejut kalau mengetahuinya, hehehhe"

"kenapa begitu Kyung?"

Aku menggigit jariku sebelum mengatakannya pada eomma,

"eomma..."

"nee?"

"seseorang yang aku sukai, ternyata adalah anak tunggalnya Kim ahjussi"

"eo jinjjaaa? seorang namja?"

"neee, eomma kan tau aku bagaimana" rengekku pada eomma mengingatkannya lagi bahwa aku ini memang tertarik pada namja.

"nee... arraseeoooo. eomma masih ingat, siapa namanya? Jo Insung kan cinta pertamamu?"

"ne eomma lupakan saja yang itu, aku sekarang sudah menyukai orang lain. Namanya Jongin, Kim Jongin. Dia baik, saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangaaaattttt baik. Jongin selalu mengantar dan menjemputku, selalu menemaniku ketika aku pergi, dan... yang terlebih membahagiakan lagi, dia ternyata anaknya paman Kim. Kyungsoo seperti sudah bertemu dengan keluarga Kyungsoo sendiri sekarang" jelasku kemudian tertawa pada eomma.

"Kyungsoo-yaa? Kau tahu kenapa eomma sudah jarang meneleponmu?"

"wae?"

"eomma setiap malam melepon kekasihmu"

"JINJJAYOOO? BAGAIMANA EOMMA MENGENALNYA?"

Aku bisa mendengar eomma hanya tertawa, kemudian, tiba-tiba Jongin muncul dari balik pintu kamar, ah! aku lupa menguncinya. Jongin berdiri dengan santainya sambil bersmirk ria menatapku.

"YA!" aku menunjuk tanganku kearah Jongin, tapi Jongin hanya tertawa.

"eomma otokke? bagaimana bisa selama ini eomma mengenal dia?"

"Kau tanya saja pada Jongin. Kau sedang menginap dirumahnya, kan?"

"Eomma~ mengapa seperti paranormal begitu, sih?"

"sudah-sudah cepat tidur, besok kau kuliah, kan? eomma tutup ne"

"YAA! Eomma jelaskan dulu padaku, eomma..." _tut tut tut tut..._

 _"_ eo? eomma?" aku melihat handphoneku dan eomma memutuskan panggilannya, aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku pada Jongin yang sedari tadi memandangiku dari balik pintu,

"YAAAAA!" Aku membangunkan tubuhku dan membawa masuk Jongin kedalam kamar, kemudian mengunci pintunya.

"eissh Kyung? kau mau melakukan apa padaku, eoh?"

"YA! JANGAN BERPIKIR MACAM MACAM!" aku mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga jatuh ke atas kasurnya.

"Kyung? kau benar-benar mau melakukannya sekarang ya?"

Mwo? mendengar itu aku hanya berdecih, kemudian perlahan membawa tubuhku naik ke atas kasur juga dan mendekati Jongin. Jongin tersenyum puas atas perlakuanku.

Aku semakin mendekatkan tubuhku disamping Jongin yang sedang berbaring,

"AAWWWW!"

Jongin berteriak saat aku memukul kepalanya kemudian mencubiti tubuhnya dengan binal,

"malhaebwa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dengan eomma?!" aku mengomelinya sambil terus mencubit perutnya.

"ne! ne! geumane! bagaimana aku mau bicara, Kyung?" ucap Jongin sambil tertawa, a _pa cubitanku tidak sakit?-_-_

aku menghentikan kegiatanku kemudian memanyunkan bibirku, Jongin tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku untuk berbaring dan menidurkan kepalaku dilengannya yang terlentang diatas kasur, aku rasa kami sama-sama suka sekali bermanja-manjaan seperti ini.

"ugghhh, manyun begitu~~~" ucap Jongin gemas sambil meraup pelan bibirku dengan kedua jarinya.

"AW!" teriak Jongin karena aku malah menggigit jarinya yang sedari tadi menggenggam bibirku, "sakit, eoh?"

"kau itu galak sekali sih, Kyung!"

"cepat ceritakaaaannnnn~~~~" aku mulai merengek karena aku merasa lelah mengomelinya sedari tadi.

Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya dan mulai menatap wajahku,

"aku ceritakan, tapi... kau jangan meleleh ya mendengar ceritanya"

"Cih, pali malhaebwa! Kenapa eomma bisa mengenalmu?"

"Setiap malam eomma meneleponmu, tapi saat itu juga kau sudah tertidur. Waktu kau mabuk, eomma menelepon. Waktu kau sakit, eomma juga meneleponmu di siang hari."

"kau bilang apa pada eomma?"

"eomma tahu namaku, bahkan wajahku, karena kami sudah pernah melakukan videocall. Dia juga tahu aku menyukaimu bahkan aku meminta restunya sebelum menyatakannya padamu. Dia tahu bahwa aku adalah anak Kim Soo hyun dan beberapa kali juga appa berbicara dengan eomma. Setiap pagi eomma menanyakanmu melaluiku, dan setiap kali aku mau pergi denganmu, aku selalu izin dengan eomma."

"Kau baru saja mengarang cerita?"

"YA! baiklah aku tidak akan melanjutkannya" ucap Jongin kesal hingga membuatnya membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidak mau menatapku lagi.

"neee~~~ lanjutkan lanjutkan" aku memiringkan tubuhku menghadap ke arah Jongin dan memasang wajah aegyo dihadapannya.

Jongin melirikku dengan wajah ketus, "kau percaya tidak yang ku ceritakan?"

"Tentu saja percaya, masa aku tidak percaya dengan kekasihku sendiri" bujukku hingga membuat Jongin tersenyum dan memiringkan tubuh nya lagi ke arah ku.

Kami sekarang saling berhadapan, dan saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain.

"aku tau ini sangat sebentar dan cepat Kyung, tapi aku bersyukur ternyata eomma menerimaku dengan baik."

"YA! Kau memanggilnya eomma?"

"ne, bahkan eomma yang memintaku untuk memanggilnya begitu."

Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian mendekatkan tubuhku pada tubuh Jongin, dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa aku dan keluargaku terlihat baik-baik saja?" tanyaku dengan lirih, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"molla, Kyung. aku tidak tahu. aku melihat kalian semua baik-baik saja, eomma bahkan orang yang ceria."

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Jongin. Jongin benar-benar belum mengetahui latar belakang kesedihan dan kegelisahanku selama ini. Entahlah, aku masih belum siap menceritakan semuanya padanya, walaupun aku tahu Jongin akan selalu menerima bagaimanapun keadaanku, dan aku percaya bahwa Jongin tidak akan meninggalkanku. Aku bahkan merasa banyak yang berubah pada diriku. Apa karena trauma? entahlah. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa aku bisa menyebutnya ini sebagai trauma atau tidak. Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa sejak kecil appa mendidikku untuk jangan pernah menangis, tapi aku berhenti melakukannya sejak kepergian noona. Bahkan semakin aku didekat Jongin ketika aku sedih, aku semakin ingin menangis. Aku benci ramai sejak kecil, karena aku hampir seperti anti social sejak kelas 3 SD. Aku mengingat memori masa kecilku hanya sejak itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku ingat sejak saat itu, aku adalah seseorang yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain. Aku bahkan tidak berniat mencintai orang lain lagi, tapi saat bertemu Jongin, aku pikir aku melanggarnya.

Jongin tiba-tiba mencium pucuk kepalaku kemudian menarik selimut diatas kasurnya dan menutup tubuh kami berdua. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan kepalaku didepan dadanya, "goodnight, sayang".

 _Saranghae, Jongin-aah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Jongin tidak melupakan kewajiban kami sebagai mahasiswa walaupun kami juga mengelola usaha, kami bahkan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua di perpustakaan untuk membaca buku, walaupun akhirnya Jongin malah melakukan hal-hal yang intim.

Setiap hari pun kami belajar dan mengerjakan tugas bersama, terkadang dirumahku, terkadang juga di rumah Jongin, dan berhujung menginap dirumah si pemiliknya. Bahkan sepulang dari kampus, kami akan bergegas ke toko bersama. Sekarang, aku jadi tahu alasannya, kenapa aku dengan mudah menemukan orang korea di toko ini, rupanya toko ini milik Jongin.

Jongin selalu membawaku ke ruangan pribadinya, karena aku sekarang adalah manager keuangannya, aku bekerja didalam ruangan Jongin, dan tentu saja, hanya berdua dengan Jongin. Jadi menurut kalian, kapan waktu dimana aku tidak bersama dengan Jongin?

"Jongin-ssi, ada yang mencarimu" ucap Chanyeol tiba -tiba datang menghampiriku dan Jongin yang sedang sibuk membahas bisnis kami berdua.

"eoh? siapa?"

"molla. dia seorang yeoja." Chanyeol menaikkan bahunya karena tidak tahu.

"ah aku malas. kalau mau bertemu harusnya bikin janji dulu. lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya" Jongin mengomel karena kesal.

"eishh, sok sibuk sekali sih. terus aku harus bilang apa padanya?"

"bilang saja aku sedang sibuk tidak bisa diganggu" jawab Jongin dengan ketus. melihat Jongin begitu, aku langsung mendekatkan tubuhku dengannya dan mulai memegang lengannya,

"temui saja sebentar, mungkin saja penting, sayang" bujukku pada Jongin yang tetap sibuk memainkan laptopnya.

"aku malas menemui orang yang tidak kukenal, Kyung" Jongin tetap memainkan jari diatas keyboardnya.

Aku menghentikan pergerakannya dengan menggenggam tangannya pelan.

"mau mendengarkanku, atau tidak?" aku mulai memasang raut marah dihadapannya. Jongin menatapku kemudian menghela nafasnya sebentar. Ia kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya dengan wajah _'pasrah'_ setelah aku pelototi.

"ne arraseo~~" Jongin berjalan keluar ruangannya meninggalkanku,

"eiiisssh, kau pria yang menurut pacar ya rupanya?" Chanyeol berdecih dan memperhatikan langkah Jongin dari tempatnya.

"YA! Chanyeol kau ngapain diam disitu? Ikut keluar, jangan berani-beraninya kau berdua-duaan dengan pacarku, aku adukan pada baekhyun kalau sampai terjadi" Jongin mengomel sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuh Chanyeol ikut keluar meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu walaupun dari kejauhan. Cantik dan almost perfect as a woman. Aku juga bisa melihat wajah heran Jongin didepan wanita tersebut, berarti Jongin benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, pikirku. Tidak lama kemudian, aku melihat seorang wanita masuk lagi ke dalam toko, ah ani, ahjumma, yang ini lebih mirip ahjumma ahjumma, dengan dandanan yang cukup colorful menghampiri Jongin dan wanita tersebut. Ahjumma itu datang dan langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya memeluk Jongin. Jongin tersentak kaget,

"EOMMA?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Annyeonggg annyeong!~~~**

 **Alhamdulillah, syudah masuk chapter enam HAHAH yaallah kapan kelarnya:(**

 **Tapi kalian ngga mau buru-buru kelar kan? Hehehehe aku juga soalnya**

 **Aku yang nulis aja senyum senyum sendiri sama keromantisan Kaisoo**

 **Oh iyaaa, ada yang ngga taukah paman Kim itu siapa? Ada kok di chapter satu:(**

 **Ini emang sebenarnya agak berat ceritanya cuma aku ringanin aja sama keromantisan Kaisoonya hehehehe**

 **Tapi, emang agak-agak banyak rahasianya disini, jadi siap-siap aja kalian tebak-tebakan deh hohoho**

 **So, beware yaaa sama chapter selanjutnya! Hehehe^^**

 **Laffff lafff laaafff my loyal reader, muah!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : T - M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melihat Baekhyun terjatuh menabrak wanita yang berada di samping Jongin, dan menumpahkan minuman yang sedang ia bawa tepat mengenai baju wanita tersebut. Ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun, aku tau dia tidak mungkin sengaja melakukannya, matanya sudah setengah sadar dan wajahnya pucat. Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya membersihkan bawaannya yang berserakan, ia terus meminta maaf pada wanita disamping Jongin karena telah membuat baju—wanita tersebut—basah dan kotor. Aku berlari menghampiri Baekhyun untuk segera membantunya,

"Jongin-aah, kenapa mempekerjakan pria lemah seperti ini?!" Teriak ahjumma—yang baru saja dipanggil eomma—oleh Jongin. Tapi Jongin malah melihat ke arahku dan Baekhyun. Jongin buru-buru memindahkan posisinya disampingku yang sedang berjongkok merangkul Baekhyun.

"YAA! Bajuku jadi basah begini dan kotor, ottokke eomma?" aku melihat wanita tersebut merengek pada—yang katanya—Jongin eomma. Kalau Jongin memanggilnya eomma, dan wanita ini juga memanggilnya eomma, berarti... mereka bersaudara?

"Jongin-aaah, kau tidak kasihan pada calon istrimu ini? Kenapa malah diam membiarkannya, eoh? Pecat saja dia!"

Aku menatap Jongin dengan tajam disaat mendengar 'calon istri' Jongin? Hatiku berdebar dan rasanya sungguh sakit, aku menahan sesak didadaku, dan aku yakin mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Jongin menatapku dengan tatapan nanar dan berbisik, "ani.. bukan seperti itu sayang" dengan intonasi yang cukup panik.

Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi, yang aku rasakan saat itu adalah, hancur. Aku tidak tahu harus marah atau menangis.

"Baekhyun-aah, ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol datang menghampiriku dan Baekhyun setelah berlari cukup kencang dan nafasnya kini terengah-engah.

Aku langsung memapah tubuh Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol, tanpa mempedulikan Jongin yang tubuhnya justru ditarik oleh eommanya saat ia ingin membantu memapah tubuh Baekhyun juga. Aku berjalan dengan kaki yang lemah, dan pikiranku seketika kosong. Aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam pikiranku, tapi aku mencoba menahan airmataku yang sebentar lagi akan keluar.

.

.

 **Some Secrets**

.

.

.

.

"Kyung... kau bisa dengarkan dulu penjelasanku" ucap Jongin buru-buru saat ia baru saja membuka pintu ruangan kerja kami berdua. Aku hanya diam dan terus menulis diatas lembar kerjaku sambil mencoba mengatur bagaimana emosiku seharusnya.

"Kyung, kau marah? mianhae, ini semua tidak seperti yang kau dengar dan kau lihat tadi"

Aku mulai menghentikan kegiatanku dan menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Jongin yang sudah duduk disampingku.

"Jongin-aaah... aku tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa"

"Kau cukup percaya padaku"

"who are you? aku baru mengenalmu, dan aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. apakah ini kesalahanku yang dengan mudah mencintai dan mempercayaimu?"

"kyungsoo-yaaa... aku benar-benar jujur padamu"

"who knows? aku tidak bisa memastikan kau jujur atau tidak padaku? Hati dan pikiranku sedang bertengkar Jongin-aah"

"Kyung..."

"aku mohon tinggalkan aku sendiri"  
Jongin menatapku dengan pasrah, ia kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya dan bergegas keluar ruangan meninggalkan ku sendirian.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eomma, bisakah kalian berdua pergi saja dari toko ku?"

"Jongin-aah, waae? Kenapa kasar sekali dengan eommamu?"

"Saat aku sudah besar, punya usaha sendiri, bahkan akan segera mewarisi perusahaan appa, eomma baru mengunjungiku?"

"ani Jongin-aah, tidak seperti itu, eomma hanya belum sempat mengunjungimu"

"eoomma urus saja keluarga eomma di Korea, aku bahagia bersama dengan appa. aku tidak perlu dicarikan pendamping hidup, aku bisa memilihnya sendiri"

"jongin-aah, kau harus dengarkan eomma. Nam Da Jeong ini adalah wanita yang baik, dan dia orang berkelas. Eomma mau mengenalkanmu padanya karena dia adalah putri tunggal pemilik DBS company. Kau nanti bisa bekerja sama saat mengelola perusahaan appamu"

"eomma, peduli sekali dengan kerja sama seperti itu? Appa saja tidak memaksaku untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, cih"

"eomma kan hanya membantu agar perusahaan appamu nanti menjadi lebih berkembang pesat"

"cih, aku tau eomma punya keuntungan sendiri dibalik itu semua. Dan.. mungkin saja ada yang sudah eomma rencanakan"

"Jongin-aah, kenapa seperti itu terhadap eomma?"

"eomma sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba datang dan memaksaku melakukan apa yang eomma suka? Eomma tidak ingat bagaimana aku dulu diusir dari rumah? Eomma menahanku? tidak sama sekali"

"Jongin-aaahh..."

"waeee? eomma cepat pulang, aku juga akan segera pulang, sungguh moodku bekerja jadi berantakan karena kehadiran kalian"

Aku bergegas pergi dari eomma dan wanita yang bernama Nam Da Jeong tersebut, aku kemudian masuk lagi ke ruangan kerjaku untuk mengajak Kyungsoo pulang bersama, walaupun aku tahu dia sedang marah, tapi... _namanya juga usaha._

Baru saja aku mau membuka pintu, Kyungsoo ternyata membuka pintu duluan dan keluar dari ruangan membawa tasnya,

"Kyungsoo-yaa..."

Kyungsoo seolah-olah tak mendengar panggilanku, ia terus berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku. Aku buru-buru bergegas mengambil tasku dan berlari keluar untuk mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa? Kau mau kemana?" Aku berhasil menarik tangannya saat ia keluar dari toko. Aku membalikkan badannya hingga berada dihadapanku,

"Kyungsoo-yaa? jangan marah aku mohon" pintaku padanya yang ternyata matanya sudah memerah menahan airmata.

"jongin-aah, kau pikir ini masalah kecil?"

"ini tidak bisa kita sebut sebagai masalah Kyung, ini hanya kesalahpahaman, dan sungguh, seharusnya ini tidak sedikitpun mengganggu hubungan kita."

"aku butuh waktu, lepaskan aku." ucap Kyungsoo tepat saat airmatanya menetes.

Aku kemudian melepas tangannya, bukan karena ingin, tapi karena eomma tiba-tiba menarik tubuhku.

"Eomma!" Aku berteriak karena eomma membawaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku tidak mengerti lagi, aku bisa melihat Jongin ditarik paksa oleh eommanya masuk kedalam mobil, tapi hatiku sakit. Aku masih menolak hatiku sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman, tapi pikiranku memintaku untuk berpikir lebih rasional untuk mempercayai seseorang.

Aku berjalan dipinggir jalan raya dengan lampu jalan mengiringi perjalananku karena sebentar lagi langit akan gelap. Aku menangis terisak sepanjang jalan, aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi orang-orang menatapku heran.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa? kenapa sendirian?" teriak seorang pria dari balik kaca mobilnya.

"Ahjussiii..." aku menengok ke arahnya dengan mata yang bengkak dan pipi yang memerah.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-yaaa? masuklah kedalam mobil"

Aku merasa lega saat bertemu paman Kim, entahlah, padahal aku terus menangis terisak. Aku mendudukkan diriku di samping paman Kim setelah masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya paman Kim pelan sambil memegang bahuku.

"ahjussiii... mianhaeee..."

"kenapa minta maaf Kyungsoo-yaaa?"

"ahujussii, hiks... hari ini aku bertengkar dengan Jongin. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikiranku sekarang, aku pikir aku berburuk sangka pada Jongin. Tapi kenyataannya sungguh pahit, hikss...hiksss..."

"Ahjussii apa aku bisa mempercayai putramu?" ucapku dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhku kembali bergetar, dan aku bisa merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat. Aku semakin menggigil dan ketakutan, saat aku teringat kejadian tadi, saat itu juga hatiku perih dan saat itu juga bayangan kepahitan ku di masa lalu muncul didepan mataku. Aku seperti lupa sedang bersama siapa, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa?!" Aku bisa merasakan seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku dan menggoyangkan bahuku, tapi pandanganku gelap, aku tak melihat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

.

.

.

"APPA EODISEOYOOO?" Aku berlari-lari didalam rumah sakit mencari keberadaan appa sambil meneleponnya, hingga akhirnya aku menemukan appa keluar dari salah satu ruangan, tapi kupikir itu ruang dokter.

"appa, Kyungsoo gwaenchana?"

Appa menarik tubuhku untuk duduk bersamanya dikursi tunggu.

"Jongin-aah" ucap appa lirih, aku menatapnya dengan serius.

"kyungsoo tidak apa-apa, dia sehat. fisiknya sangat sehat"

"ah syukurlah" aku menghela nafasku sambil mendongakan kepala keatas.

"hanya saja, ada yang salah dengan kejiwaannya"

"maksud appa?!"

"ani... jangan terlalu panik begitu Jongin-aah. Ini bukan suatu penyakit yang parah. Dokter hanya bilang, ini gejala sebuah syndrom"

"Syndrom? syndrom apa?"

"Kau pernah mendengar PTSD?" tanyanya.

"Post traumatic stress disorder?"

"nee, Kyungsoo sepertinya mengidap gangguan kejiwaan itu. Tapi dokter bilang, gejala ptsd yang ada pada dirinya masih gejala yang ringan, karena setidaknya Kyungsoo masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya beberapa kali saat ia dibawah tekanan."

Aku menghela nafasku lagi kemudian menundukkan kepalaku sebentar sebelum akhirnya bertanya pada appa,

"Kyungsoo dimana sekarang?"

"Kau ingin menemuinya? Bukankah kalian lagi bertengkar?"

"nee, apa dia sudah menceritakannya pada appa?"

"Dia belum cerita apa masalahnya, tapi sepertinya, dia sedang bingung, apakah dia harus mempercayaimu atau tidak. memang apa yang terjadi jongin-aaah?"

"eomma..."

"eomma?"

"nee, eomma datang ke toko membawa seorang wanita. Ia mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah calon istriku didepan Kyungsoo. menyebalkan sekali, jadi aku pikir ini hanya kesalahpahaman"

Appa menepuk bahuku untuk menguatkanku, "Kyungsoo pasti percaya padamu, ia hanya sedang bingung saja, dan... bukankah itu wajar karena Kyungsoo baru mengenalmu?"

"nee, arraseo."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku lagi disaat yang sama appa mengelus pundakku. Aku membiarkan appa masuk ke ruangan Kyungsoo sedangkan aku menunggunya diluar rumah sakit. Aku juga pulang bersama appa dan Kyungsoo, tapi aku menyembunyikan diriku dikursi belakang mobil agar Kyungsoo tak melihatku.

"Kyungsoo-yaa? Apa kau masih merasa pusing?" tanya appa pada Kyungsoo yang sedang memakai seatbelt.

"tidak sama sekali ahjussi. aku merasa baik-baik saja"

"kyungsoo-yaaa..."

"hm?"

"kau sebenarnya memikirkan apa? apa yang selama ini kau simpan? kau tidak mau menceritakannya?"

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk, aku bisa melihatnya dari belakang.

"apa kau merasa lebih baik menyimpannya sendirian? lalu gunanya ahjussi didekatmu apa? kau bilang sudah menganggapku seperti appamu, tapi kenapa kau tidak membiarkan ahjussi tau masalahmu?"  
Appa sedikit membentak, aku ingin sekali menghentikan appa karena tidak tega terhadap Kyungsoo, tapi aku yakin, appa punya cara sendiri untuk membuat Kyungsoo mau berterus terang padanya, appa bahkan mengenal Kyungsoo lebih lama dariku.

"ahjussiii... hiks... hikss..."

Aku bisa mendengar suara isakannya, dan sungguh, aku selalu ingin memeluk dan menenangkannya disaat saat seperti ini.

"mianhae tidak mengatakannya padamu. ahjussi... kau kan mengenalku sejak aku kecil. Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi padaku dahulu?"

"maksudmu kyungsoo-yaa?"

"aku seperti punya suatu ingatan dimasa kecil, sesuatu yang membuatku sakit setiap kali bayang-bayangnya muncul dipikiranku. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu"

"kau baru merasakannya sekarang?"

"ne, ahjussi. sebenarnya, aku merasakannya sejak Taeyeon noona meninggal."

"meninggal? noonamu meninggal? karena apaa?"

"mianhae ahjussi tidak memberitahumu, selama ini, aku merasa belum siap menceritakannya. Taeyeon noona meninggal karena kasus pembunuhan saat aku akan berangkat ke sini, kemudian appa diberhentikan dari jabatannya, appa sekarang sakit, ia seperti orang tidak sadarkan diri, fisiknya sehat, tapi jiwanya kosong. Semua benar-benar sudah berubah, dan keterpurukan yang aku alami ini tiba-tiba membuatku teringat akan suatu hal di masa lalu, tapi aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Aku hampir frustasi untuk itu, hikss..."

Aku terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo. Benar-benar bukan suatu hal kecil yang bisa dianggap remeh, yang ia alami benar-benar menjadi faktor yang mempengaruhi kejiwaannya. Aku bisa melihat appa terdiam mendengar cerita Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya ia merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya, dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam pelukan appa.

"ahjussi..hikss... apa aku terlihat menyedihkan? hikss..."

"gwaenchana Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa harus berpikir seperti itu didepan ahjussiii? Kau ini sudah seperti anak ahjussi sendiri" Apa terus memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengusap punggungnya karena Kyungsoo benar-benar terisak sambil berbicara.

"bolehkah aku memanggilmu appa? aku rindu appa, tapi aku sudah lama kehilangan jiwanya."

"neee Kyungsoo nee, panggil saja appa anakku, aku ini appamu, jangan pernah merasa tidak enak pada appamu"

Kyungsoo menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan tentu saja, aku pun ikut meneteskan airmata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Appa mulai mengendarai mobilnya setelah Kyungsoo berhenti menangis, appa bahkan mengajaknya makan diluar, tapi Kyungsoo bilang ia ingin makan dirumah saja. Kyungsoo kemudian menceritakan bagaimana latar belakang kasus kematian noonanya di sepanjang jalan, termasuk bagaimana ia meminta tolong pada Jo insung untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasusnya. Aku benar-benar baru paham sekarang. Sungguh, Kyungsoo bisa saja mencaci maki ku sebagai pria bodoh karena tidak memahami bagaimana tentangnya.

"Kau masih marah dengan Jongin?" Tanya appa pada Kyungsoo saat sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo. Ah! Appa kau benar-benar teman terbaik, aku menunggu-nunggu pembicaraan ini daritadi,

"molla, appa"

"kau tahu ini hanya kesalahpahaman, kan?"

"appa tau masalahnya?"

"nee, Jongin eomma tadi datang kan?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk,

"Kyungsoo-yaa, sebenarnya, hubungan Jongin dan eommanya sudah tidak dekat lagi, kau tau kan sejak kau kecil, appa ini sendirian disini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi,

"ne, Jongin dulu ikut dengan eommanya, tapi saat ia besar, ia memilih tinggal dengan appa. Sejak saat itu juga, eommanya tidak pernah menemuinya bahkan sekedar menghubunginya. Makanya, kedatangannya tadi pun Jongin sungguh tidak tahu dan tentu saja Jongin menolak perlakuan eommanya. Kau tahu? appa menjemputmu karena Jongin yang memberitahu appa, bahwa kau pulang sendirian karena eommanya membawanya pergi dengan paksa"

ASSSAAAA! Appa sungguh terdaebak membujuk Kyungsoo! batinku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar perkataan appa.

"ah appa mollaseo, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Tapi appa pasti mengerti bagaimana perasaanku tadi karena aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa."

"Tapi kau sudah mengerti, kan?"

"hm, aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa aku dengan mudah mempercayai Jongin. Sekalipun kami belum kenal lama, rasanya aku selalu menganggap bahwa semua yang Jongin katakan adalah benar" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, aku bisa melihatnya dari kaca depan, aku bahkan ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja Jongin bisa dipercaya, Jongin kan anak appa, appa yang mengajarinya menjadi seperti itu, ehehehehe"

Argh appa! Kalau ada disampingku, aku sudah mengajaknya bertinju-ria karena dengan pedenya mengaku-ngaku hal seperti itu. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo selalu percaya padaku, itu kan karena pesonaku yang tak tertandingi, appa justru kalah untuk hal itu.

"jadi... kau sudah memafkannya?"

"hmmm... tergantung bagaimana dia eheheh, aku tidak akan memaafkannya sampai dia mendatangiku, heheheh"

"eisshhh, Jongin pasti akan segera menemuimu, dia mana sanggup sehari tidak melihatmu"

Aku tersenyum bahagia, mendengar perbincangan appa dan Kyungsoo, tapi menyakitkan sekali karena aku menahan tawaku sedari tadi, bahkan untuk berdeham saja aku menahannya susah payah. _Yaaa... demi Kyungsoo, apa sih yang tidak ku lakukan?_

 _._

 _._

 **KEESOKAN PAGINYA**

Pagi-pagi sekali appa menarik tubuhku ke dapur untuk memasak, bukan memasak untukku atau untuknya, tapi memasak untuk Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan belum mandi, tapi appa mengajariku ini itu mengenai masakan. Mengingat Kyungsoo, aku dengan semangat mengikuti kelas masak yang appa berikan pagi ini. Aku sungguh terkagum pada appa, berpisah dengan eomma sejak empat belas tahun yang lalu, membuatnya bisa melakukan segala hal, termasuk pekerjaan perempuan.

"kau harus beri makanan yang sehat pada Kyungsoo, dan jaga dia dengan baik, jangan sampai ia kelelahan apalagi sampai sedih lagi seperti kemarin. Kau harus selalu disisinya, karena dia rentan rapuh dan depresi. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti appa~~ tapi, apa dia tahu mengenai PTSD yang terjadi pada dirinya?" jawabku sambil menuangkan makanan ke dalam tempat makan.

"belum, dia belum tahu. Dan appa pikir, dia tidak perlu tahu dulu, appa takut dia semakin depresi jika mengetahui hal itu berhubung gejala nya masih ringan, dan kita masih bisa membantunya sembuh Jongin-aah"

"aku pikir juga begitu"

"ah kau selalu ikut-ikut appa saja"

"ih? appa sok hebat sekali , sih? Kim Soo Hyun junior is more great than you, and his name is Kim Jong In" ledekku sambil tertawa hingga membuat appa ikut tertawa bersamaku.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok tok tok...**_

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Kyungsoo disaat jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Yang benar saja, appa membangunkanku jam empat pagi, hanya untuk menyuruhku masak untuk Kyungsoo. _Jadi, sebenarnya siapa sih anak appa sesungguhnya?-_-_

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumahnya dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan, tapi itu sungguh menggoda. Aku suka sekali melihatnya bangun tidur, membuatku ingin menerkamnya dipagi hari. Kyungsoo memasang wajah juteknya, ah! Kiyowo~~~ aku tahu dia sedang berakting.

"Kyungsoo-yaa annyeong!"

"annyeong" jawab Kyungsoo singkat,

"apa pacarku masih marah padaku?"

"ani"

"jinjjayooo? aku membawakan makanan untukmuuuu" ucapku dengan girang sambil mengangkat makanan yang kubawa didepan wajahnya.

"apa kau menyogokku?"

"eissh berburuk sangka sekali dengan pacar sendiri"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "masuklah"

Kyungsoo mempersilahkanku masuk, tanpa ragu, aku langsung mengikutinya dan duduk disofa ruang tengahnya. Kyungsoo melipat selimut yang ada disofa tersebut sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"apa kau tadi tidur disini?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang menggosok gigi di kamar mandi yang terbuka pintunya hingga aku bahkan bisa melihat tubuhnya.

"ani, aku hanya pindah ke sofa untuk menonton kartun minggu pagi" ucap Kyungsoo tidak jelas sambil menggosok giginya.

"aaahhh~~~" Aku meraih remote tvnya dan mencari-cari film kartun lainnya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi, dan langsung meraih makanan yang sudah kubawakan.

"ini untukku kan?"

"neeee, aku memasak dua porsi untuk sarapan kita bersama pagi ini"

"hmm, kalau begitu biar aku pindahkan dulu ke mangkuk." ucap kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju dapurnya.

Aku yang sudah gemas dan rindu padanya—walau hanya dalam hitungan sehari bertengkar—bahkan mungkin hitungan jam, mulai mendekati tubuhnya yang sedang menuangkan makanan ke dalam mangkuk.

"benar sudah tidak marah, kan?" ucapku saat baru saja memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"geli Jongin-aaahhh"

"waeee? aku tidak menggelitikimu"

"juniormu menyentuh bokongku, babo!"

Aku terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo, "eiishh, siapa suruh punya bokong besar seperti ini, hm?" aku menggodanya kemudian meremas kedua bokongnya.

"YAAA! PERVERT!"

Aku menertawainya yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya karena kelakuanku yang membuatnya marah. Ini justru lebih menggemaskan saat kami sudah berhadapan, dan aku langsung meremas dadanya. Aku kemudian berlari kembali menuju sofa karena telah mengerjainya, Kyungsoo hanya menatap tajam karena kesal. Matanya yang bulat itu semakin membulat karena marah padaku, "YAAA JONGIN-AAAHHHH! AKU AKAN MEMOTONG PENISMU!"

Aku terkekeh geli diatas sofa kemudian menengok ke arahnya yang masih berdiri menatapku dari dapur.

"come here baby, kau tidak mau membalas mengerjaiku?" goda ku dari atas sofa mengajaknya datang menghampiriku.

Kyungsoo yang sedang berapi-api, langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arahku. Aku kemudian membaringkan tubuhku diatas sofa—sambil menjadikan tanganku sebagai bantalan—kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah tiba di depan sofa.

"ayo balas aku, chagi" ledekku sambil tertawa didepannya.

"ish, kau memang sengaja kan?" Kyungsoo semakin kesal melihat posisiku berbaring. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya lagi, tapi aku menarik tubuhnya hingga kini Kyungsoo berada diatas tubuhku.

"YAAAAA~~~~~"

"choa?" ucapku sambil melingkarkan tanganku pada punggungnya.

"choa apanya! Aku sesak nafas menindihmu begini"

Omelannya justru membuatku membalikkan tubuhnya hingga aku yang berada diatasnya, dan sekali lagi, Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perlakuanku yang secara tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo merauk habis wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia menghalangi bibirku yang sudah mendekati bibirnya, aku hanya tertawa karena perlakuannya, sampai akhirnya,

 _ **Tok... tok... tok...**_

"KYUNGSOO YAA! Ini hyung, apa kau ada didalam?" teriak seorang pria dari depan pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung membangunkan tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuhku.

"Eoh? Insungie hyung?" Kyungsoo bergegas merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu depan.

MWOYA? Kenapa dia tidak sama sekali meminta izin padaku? batinku kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hai haiiiii haiiiii!**

 **Maaf yah baru posting, aku kemarin posting met me in the rain chapter 6 tapi di wattpad hehehe**

 **oh iya, by the way aku mau bilang makasih nih buat yang ngasih tau aku mengenai jongin-aah dan jongin-ssi**

 **WAAH MAKASIH BANGET YAAAAAA:)**

 **Soalnya, aku biasanya nulis sesuai mood aku maunya gimana dan enaknya gimana panggilannya hahah, but...**

 **Kalo emang rada mengganggu kalian, mianhae mianhae hajiman deh yaaaa, dan udah aku revisi kokkk**

 **Pokoknya, laff youuu laff youuu and tunggu akuuuuuuu^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : M**

 **WARNING NC! JANGAN DIBACA SEBELUM BUKA PUASA**

 **TOLONG TAHAN DULU HAHAHA**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 8** —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melihat tubuh pria tampan itu—tidak lebih tampan dariku—masuk mendekat ke arahku bersama Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan melihat Kyungsoo mengusap rambutnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya, apa dia sedang tebar pesona pada cinta pertamanya itu? Ah! lihat saja! Setelah ini akan aku habisi dia dikamar.

"Hyung, mau minum apa? Sudah sarapan belum?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah mempersilahkan Insungie hyung-nya duduk disampingku, aku tersenyum tipis setelah memberi salam padanya.

"ah merepotkan saja kyung, aku kan hanya ingin main sebentar"

"tidak apa-apa hyung, kita sekalian sarapan bersama saja"

"Eoh? apa kau hari ini masak? hehehehhe masakanmu kan dari dulu selalu enak" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"ne, aku masak hyung, makanya menawarkan sarapan padamu. jamkkaman ne?" Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur untuk membawakan sarapan buatannya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan dua mangkuk nasi goreng diatas meja didepan sofa tempat aku dan hyung duduk. JAMKKAMAN! NASI GORENG?!

Aku meraih mangkuk tersebut dan melihat bagaimana bentuk dan isinya, "INI KAN... MASAKANKU?!"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menepuk tanganku yang sedang memegang mangkuk tersebut,

"Eisshhh~~~ kau kan sudah sarapan tadi, ya kan?" Kyungsoo menarik pelan mangkuknya kemudian memakannya setelah memberi satu mangkuk lagi pada cinta pertamanya itu. Aku menatapnya tajam, kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis ke arahku, cih, dasar... pandai sekali menggodaku.

"Eoh? apa kau masih mau makan? Ini jika kau mau..." Pria itu menyodorkan mangkuknya ke arahku, ah sungguh! Membuat harga diriku jatuh sekali, dia bahkan tidak menyebut namaku.

"ani ani... gwaenchana... aku sudah sarapan. ahhhh~~ bahkan perutku masih sangat kenyang." ucapku sambil merebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa kemudian mengelus-ngelus perutku sendiri. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil sementara Insungie hyung hanya mengangguk.

"Kyung, apa kau sudah menyiapkan kepulangan kita ke Korea selama libur musim panas?"

"MWOOOO?" Aku berteriak spontan didepan mereka berdua, "apa? maksudku... siapa ke Korea dengan siapa?" ucapku panik.

.

.

.

 _ **Kyungsoo POV**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"AKU! aku dan insungie hyung akan kembali ke Korea"

"Liburan musim panas? Liburan musim panas kan bulan depan?" Jongin berbicara dengan panik.

"Ne, terus kenapa?" tanyaku meledek, aku bisa melihat raut wajah Jongin yang sudah hampir meledak, bahkan, walaupun sudah tiga bulan pacaran, ah ani, aku menyebutnya 'baru' tiga bulan pacaran, dia saja tidak tahu masalah kepergianku ini, karena bagiku, proses saling mengenal antara aku dengan Jongin masih dalam tahap awal, masih dalam waktu yang singkat.

Jongin menghela nafasnya kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya dari sofa, apa dia akan marah? batinku panik.

"aku ke kamarmu, ya... aku tiba-tiba ngantuk" Jongin benar-benar berjalan menuju kamarku, kemudian membanting pintu.

Aku dan insungie hyung menatap heran dan terdiam sejenak,

"Dia itu siapamu, Kyung?"

"Eoh? hmmmm..." aku berdeham karena ragu menjawab, padahal tidak ada salahnya bilang pada hyung kalau Jongin adalah pacarku tapi, aku malu.

"nae namjachingu, hyung... ehehehe"

"EOH JINJJAAA? Kenapa kau tidak bilangg? Pasti dia sedang marah karena kehadiranku, Kyung"

"aiiisshh ani-ani gwaenchana~~ dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, hyung"

"benarkah?"

"iyaaa tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dihiraukan" ucapku meyakinkan hingga membuat Insungie hyung mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya yang sedang tersenyum dari balik kaca mobilnya, setelah 3 jam berbincang mengenai kasus noona hingga bercerita tentang masa-masa kami waktu di SMA, Insungie hyung akhirnya pulang berhubung banyaknya jadwal dan urusan yang harus ia kerjakan.

Aku menutup pintu rumahku kemudian mengangkat mangkuk-mangkuk bekas nasi goreng untuk sarapan tadi, aku merapikan sofa ruang tengah dan mulai mematikan televisi. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku mengingat Jongin sedari tadi tak bersuara didalam kamar karena dia bilang dia mau tidur. Aku melihat tubuhnya berbaring diatas kasur menghadap ke arah jendela yang artinya dia membelakangiku yang baru saja membuka pintu. Selimut menutupi tubuhnya sampai bahu, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apakah dia memejamkan matanya atau tidak. Aku mendekati tubuhnya dan duduk di depannya dari arahnya menghadap,

"Jongin-aah? Kau tidur?" aku memanggilnya tanpa sedikitpun menyentuhnya. Jongin tidak menjawab, jadi benar dia tidur, pikirku.

Aku membuka lemari untuk mencari handuk karena aku sudah mulai merasa gerah belum mandi sejak pagi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Mengingat Jongin yang sedang tidur, aku biasa melepas pakaianku dikamar sebelum akhirnya memakai handuk dan mulai mandi. Aku membuka kaosku perlahan sambil bernyanyi kecil, kemudian melepas celana pendek dan celana dalamku sambil sedikit membungkuk, tiba-tiba, aku mendengar seseorang bersiul, aku langsung menengok ke arah Jongin yang sudah ku yakini pasti itu siulan dia, aku yang barus saja melepas celana pendekku, langsung menutupi bagian bawahku dengan handuk saat menengok ke arah Jongin.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

.

.

.

Aku yang sudah duduk bersandar dikepala kasur milik Kyungsoo, menatapnya dengan seringaian tajam,

"my sexy namja chingu~~~~" Aku memanggil Kyungsoo yang dengan susah payah menutup miliknya dengan handuk.

"yaaaa~~~~ kenapa bangun?!" Ucapnya sambil merapikan lipatan handuk pada pinggangnya.

"tidak boleh bangun? kau ingin aku mati?"

"ani... hanya saja... kenapa bangunnya disaat-saat seperti ini?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut wajah kesal.

"Kyung, kau tahu tidak hari ini kau sudah membuatku marah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan raut wajah malu, itu pasti karena dadanya yang terekspos bebas didepanku.

Aku terkekeh kemudian membangunkan tubuhku dari kasur dan mulai mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia tidak melarikan diri, mungkin karena merasa bersalah dan mulai takut denganku, ditambah lagi dengan rasa malu yang membuatnya salah tingkah. Aku terus berjalan membuatnya mundur kebelakang dan bersandar pada lemari bajunya, sungguh! aku tidak akan mungkin bisa marah pada pacarku ini, Kyungsoo sungguh menggemaskan!

Aku tertawa kecil dan membuatnya menatapku heran,

"waaeee? kenapa tertawa?"

"kau lucu, kau cantik dan kau seksi, kyung" ucapku kemudian tertawa kecil lagi.

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah dan membuatku meletakkan wajahku diceruk lehernya. Kyungsoo dengan spontan meremas rambutku dengan kedua tangannya,

"eumhh, jongin-aaahh" aku mengecup lehernya pelan, menjilatinya dengan lembut, menggigit pelan hingga membuat banyak tanda merah disana.

Aku kemudian menurunkan bibirku kedadanya dan memainkan lidahku pada nipplenya. Aku menjilatnya pelan dan berulang ulang, sesekali menggigitnya hingga membuat Kyungsoo melenguh. Ia terus meremas rambutku saat aku terus menguasai tubuhnya dengan bibir dan lidahku. Aku melepas lipatan handuknya hingga membuatnya benar-benar polos tanpa busana. Aku meraih miliknya dan mulai mengelus bagian ujung miliknya dengan pelan.

"Jongin-aaahhh, eummhhhh...aahhhh...aahh..." Kyungsoo terus mendesah saat aku terus memainkan tanganku pada miliknya dan bibirku terus menghisap nipple berwarna merah mudanya yang sudah semakin mengeras. Kyungsoo terus mengacak rambutku frustasi, aku mengocok miliknya dengan tempo pelan membuatnya semakin berdirty-talk ria, "fasterhh sayangggg, jangan menggodakuhhhh...aahh, kocok dengan cepat chagiiihhhhh~~"

Aku tersenyum puas melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang bergairah, aku mempercepat gerakan tanganku pada miliknya hingga Kyungsoo terus mendesah hebat,

"aaakkkkhhhh...!" Pekik Kyungsoo seiring cairan putih keluar memenuhi tanganku, aku menjilatnya hingga bersih, mengecup miliknya hingga membuat Kyungsoo meremas rambutku lagi. Ia menarik pelan kepalaku kemudian melumat mesra bibirku dan mengajak lidah kami saling berperang.

"kau lebih agresif, hm?" ucapku menggodanya disela-sela ciuman hingga membuat Kyungsoo menarik lagi pipiku dan kembali memagut satu sama lain.

Aku yang sudah tidak tahan, langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, memaksa kedua kakinya mengapit pinggulku, Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya dileherku dan terus menikmati bibirku dengan matanya yang terpejam. Seraya dia terus menikmati kegiatannya, aku membawanya naik ke atas kasur kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Kyungsoo menggeliat menggoda, tentu saja hal itu membuatku segera membuka seluruh pakaianku yang sedikitpun belum terbuka, aku bahkan bisa melihat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya saat tubuh dan absku terekspos didepan matanya, dengan cepat, aku menarik tubuhnya agar lebih menempel ke arahku kemudian meletakkan kakinya diatas bahuku. Dalam sekali hentakan, aku memasukkan milikku pada lubangnya, hingga membuat Kyungsoo menggenggam lenganku dengan sangat kuat,

"AAAKKHHH...!" Kyungsoo hampir mengeluarkan airmatanya, aku buru-buru melumat bibirnya sehubung dari tadi Kyungsoo terus yang menikmati bibirku.

Aku menurunkan bibirku ke lehernya dan terus memilin salah satu nipplenya seraya meraup habis bagian lainnya. Seiring dengan hentakanku, Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat setelah beberapa kali berteriak kesakitan. Mengetahui hal itu, aku mulai menggoyangkan pinggulku dengan cepat sambil menatap matanya,

"choa?" tanyaku pada wajah mungil itu yang semakin lama semakin menggoda, keringatnya bercucuran dari pelipisnya, dan bibir merahnya yang terbuka dan terus mendesah. Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian melingkarkan tangannya dileherku dan dengan cepat mendekap erat tubuhku, aku menggigit dan memainkan telinganya dengan lidahku,

"sebut namaku dalam desahanmu sayang" Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo terus mendesah seiring hentakanku pada miliknya yang semakin ku percepat. Aku memainkan nipplenya sambil menatap langit langit kamar menahan betapa nikmatnya bercinta bersama kekasihku ini, nikmat, sungguh nikmat, hingga membuat Kyungsoo berteriak lagi,

"i wanna cum jongin aaahhhh" Kyungsoo mengocok miliknya sendiri dengan cepat, melihat itu, aku buru buru mengalihkan tangannya dan membiarkan tanganku yang mengambil alih kocokan pada miliknya, "kau hanya perlu mendesah, sayanghhh"

"eeummhhh... ahhh... ahhh... Jongin... ahh..."

"saranghaeeehhh~" ucapku sambil terus mengocok miliknya bersamaan dengan hentakanku yang semakin menjadi jadi.

"ahhh... harderhhhh jongin-aaahh, fasterhhhh sayanghhh... ahh... ahh... ahh..." Kyungsoo terus mendesah menuruti apa yang aku pinta, hingga akhirnya tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar lagi dan mengeluarkan cairan miliknya pada tangan dan perutku. Aku membiarkan tubuhnya sebentar dan menikmati pemandangan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang orgasme, aku yang baru saja ingin menjilat habis spermanya, Kyungsoo tiba tiba membalikkan tubuhku hingga kini ia berada diatasku. Kyungsoo mengusap rambutnya dan mengelap keringat yang mengucur di wajahnya, AH! SUNGGUH MENGGODA!

"mianhae, kau bahkan belum orgasme sama sekali" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pelan kedua pipiku. Aku tersenyum melihat betapa pandainya Kyungsoo membuat libido ku terus naik, Kyungsoo bahkan menarik tanganku dan meletakkan pada nipplenya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya,

"kau yang ambil alih?" tanyaku padanya saat ia mendiamkan milikku terus tertanam didalam lubangnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menggoyangkan pinggulnya,

"aahhh... aahhh... ahhhh..."

"choa?"

"choa sayanghhhh.. ahh... ahhh... ahh..." Kyungsoo terus bergoyang sambil memegang tanganku yang terus memilin nipplenya.

"ahh... kau pandai sekali sayang... ahhh" ucapku susah payah sambil menikmati goyangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menaik turunkan tubuhnya diatasku sambil menyebut namaku. "jongin-aaahh... aku mencintaimuhhh..."

Aku tersenyum mendengar desahannya, "tapi eumhhh kau bermesraanhhhh dengan cinta pertamamu tadi pagi ahhhh" ejekku padanya kemudian mencubit nipplenya,

"Akkhhh!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan mata sayunya, ia terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya dan mempercepat goyangannya, "mianhaee jongin aahhh, aku hanya mencintaimu.. eunghhhhh" Aku tertawa melihatnya yang sudah benar-benar menikmati kegiatan bercinta pagi ini,

"eummhhh ahhh... ahh... ahhh... jongin ahhh... choaa..."

"ahhh... ahhh...ahhhh...ahhhh..." desahku seiring tubuhnya yang terus naik turun diatasku, aku menikmati wajah Kyungsoo dan desahannya yang terus membuatku semakin ingin keluar,

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menarik tanganku yang sedari tadi setia memilin nipplenya, kini ia pindahkan pada miliknya, "kocok sayanghhh, fasterrhh... ahh... aku akan keluar lagi" aku buru buru mengocoknya dengan cepat karena sebentar lagi aku sendiripun akan keluar, "bersama sayanggghhh... aaakkkkkhhhh!" Tubuh kami sama-sama bergetar dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung tumbang diatas tubuhku. Aku memeluk tubuhnya kemudian mengusap surainya, "kau lelah?" bisikku pada telinganya,

"hmm... aku ingin tidur..." rengek Kyungsoo padaku dengan suara lelahnya, aku kemudian memindahkan tubuhnya disampingku tanpa melepas milikku dari lubangnya.

"gwaenchana?" tanyaku,

"hmm... biarkan seperti itu..." Kyungsoo menelusup masuk dalam pelukanku sebelum akhirnya aku menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuhku dan tubuhnya yang saling memeluk satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo dalam waktu singkat langsung tertidur, aku mengecup keningnya sebelum akhirnya menyusulnya masuk ke dalam mimpi kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sepertinya tidak ada hal serius yang bisa membuat kami bertengkar, tidak ada alasan juga yang bisa membuat kami menjadi jauh satu sama lain._**

 ** _New York, bukanlah tempat yang sulit lagi bagi Kyungsoo, karena aku, aku tak akan membiarkannya sendirian lagi._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Kyungsoo POV_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"mana insungie hyung-mu itu? Lama sekali sih, nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat." oceh Jongin sambil duduk diruang tunggu mengelus ngelus telapak tanganku.

"baweeeeelllllllll" ucapku kesal tepat setelahnya Insungie hyung menghampiri kami.

Pagi itu, kami bertiga berangkat ke Korea, Jongin pada akhirnya memaksa untuk ikut pergi dengan jadwal yang sama, tentu saja, apalagi kalau bukan karena dia yang tidak menginginkan aku berduaan dengan Insungie Hyung. Bahkan sesampainya di Korea, ia memintaku untuk ikut dia dulu mengunjungi rumahnya disana, padahal aku sudah janjian dengan Insungie Hyung untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat.

Jongin awalnya ingin membawaku kerumahnya yang lama berhubung appanya sudah memintanya datang kerumah, tapi dia bilang, suasana disana sudah tidak mengenakkan baginya, makanya, Jongin membawaku ke tempat sang kakak yang tinggal sendirian.

"dulu saat kecil, aku dan hyung dekat sekali, main bersama, mandi bersama, dan tidurpun bersama. Tapi, sejak aku berumur delapan tahun, appa tidak pernah membiarkan aku pergi kemanapun dengan hyung, appa bilang, hyung punya suatu penyakit menular, makanya hyung tidak boleh dekat denganku. Appa selalu pergi membawa hyung berobat, tapi bersama eomma juga, hingga akhirnya hanya aku yang selalu sendirian dirumah. Itu berlangsung sampai aku SMA kelas 1, kau tahu? Aku ini sejak kecil homeschooling"

"arra~~~ kau sudah pernah cerita soal homeschooling itu. tapii, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita soal hyungmu itu?"

"aku pikir itu tidak terlalu penting, heheheheh"

"cih.. tenyata hidupmu menyedihkan juga ya?"

"neee, tidak apa-apa asal membuatmu bahagia"

"gombal terooossssss"

Jongin langsung menarik kepalaku masuk kedalam dekapannya sambil tertawa karena gemas.

.

.

.

.

"kajja, tidak perlu malu begitu. Hyung orangnya baik kok" ajak Jongin sambil menarik tanganku sesampainya didepan rumah yang cukup mewah itu.

"dimana hyungmu?" tanyaku saat kami baru saja masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"sebentar lagi dia datang, kok. Aku sudah mengiriminya pesan untuk pulang kantor menemuiku dulu, anja" ucapnya kemudian mempersilahkanku duduk di kursi ruang tamunya. Jongin dengan antusias mengambilkan aku air minum didapur dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku yang merasa bosan menunggu Jongin, mulai melihat-lihat ruang tamu rumah tersebut yang desainnya cukup aestethic, aku melihat beberapa foto terpajang di dinding dan dimeja.

Aku melihat wajah Jongin tersenyum difoto tersebut bersama seorang pria, aku pikir itu hyungnya. Aku mendekatkan foto tersebut pada pandanganku mengamati wajah pria tersebut.

PRANGGGG!

"KYUNGGG?! GWAENCHANA?! " Jongin yang baru saja meletakkan minuman dimeja langsung meneriakiku setelah menjatuhkan bingkai foto yang baru saja aku pegang, aku membulatkan mataku ke sembarang arah, tubuhku membeku dan mulai menggigil lagi. Aku bisa merasakan Jongin yang mulai merangkul pundakku,

"Jongin-aaah... wae?" tiba-tiba seorang pria memanggil Jongin dari arah pintu depan, aku dengan tatapan kosongku mencermati suara itu,

"hyung, mianhae ada sedikit kekacauan. Kyung, gwaenchana?" Jongin menatapku nanar dan berdiri didepanku sambil memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku bisa meraskan langkah pria itu mendekat ke arahku dan Jongin dari belakang tubuhku. Aku dengan sigap mengambil serpihan kaca dibawah kakiku kemudian menggenggamnya, aku membalikan tubuhku dan mendapati hyungnya Jongin berdiri dibelakangku. Aku menyodorkan serpihan kaca yang tajam dalam genggamanku pada Jongin, bahkan sudah membuat darah bercucuran ditanganku. Tubuhku bergetar dan menggigil,

"kyung, kau kenapaaa?" Jongin bertanya dengan panik,

"SIAPAAAA KAUUUU? SIAPAA KAUUU SEBENARNYAAAAAAAAA?!" teriakku sambil menjauhkan tubuhku dari kedua pria tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Mohon dibaca sebentar,**

 **annyeong yeorobeunndeull~~~**

 **Makasih ya udah ngikutin ff ku ini, maaf kalau ngga bisa update cepet, maaf bangeeeettt:(**

 **Ohiya, jadi gini, aku mau jelasin sedikit untuk beberapa review dari kalian**

 **Pertama, ada yang bilang alurnya kelamaan**

 **maaf yaaa kalau membuat kalian tidak suka dengan alurnya yang kelamaan tapi aku emang sengaja bikin begini,**

 **karena aku ngasih konfliknya tuh emang pas Kaisoo balik ke Korea, jadi sengaja pas di Amerika ngasih konflik yang ringan aja dan banyakin momentnya.**

 **Kedua, Mengenai hubungan pacaran mereka, Wah! ini yang ngereview pas banget deh,**

 **aku ngejelasin berapa lama mereka pacaran itu pas di chapter ini, tapi kamu udah komen duluan wkwkwk makasih ya:)**

 **Kemarin harusnya aku posting chapter 8, tapi nggak kelar karena tiba-tiba hilang mood gitu pas lagi bikin adegan NC,**

 **bisa liat postingan aku di wattpad kalau gak percaya:)**

 **Ketiga, ada cerita yang ngegantung dan jadi nggak jelas gitu,**

 **Bisa dijelasin nggak yang mana? ehehe soalnya kalo menurut aku sih emang ada satu yang gantung,**

 **nah itu pas peralihan chapter 6 ke 7,**

 **waktu Kyungsoo ditelepon eommanya di end chap 6 tapi pas awal chap 7 itu Kyungsoo nya malah menggigil. Itu bukan?**

 **Nah biar aku jelasin yang belum ngerti,**

 **Jadi, disitu tuh gejala PTSD nya Kyungsoo kumat lagi, jadi seolah-olah mimpi buruk.**

 **Mungkin beberapa dari kalian langsung nangkep:)**

 **Kan aku udah bilang kalo cerita ini banyak yang perlu ditebak, eheheheh**

 **Tapi... aku suka banget kritik dan saran dari kalian**

 **KALIAN TERDABESSS LAH POKOKNYAAA!**

 **MAKASIIIIHHHHH YAAAAHHH**

 **Wattpad : sweetkaisoo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 9** —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]  
**

PRANGGGG!

"KYUNGGG?! GWAENCHANA?! " Jongin yang baru saja meletakkan minuman dimeja langsung meneriakiku setelah menjatuhkan bingkai foto yang baru saja aku pegang, aku membulatkan mataku ke sembarang arah, tubuhku membeku dan mulai menggigil lagi. Aku bisa merasakan Jongin yang mulai merangkul pundakku,

"Jongin-aaah... wae?" tiba-tiba seorang pria memanggil Jongin dari arah pintu depan, aku dengan tatapan kosongku mencermati suara itu,

"hyung, mianhae ada sedikit kekacauan. Kyung, gwaenchana?" Jongin menatapku nanar dan berdiri didepanku sambil memegang pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku bisa meraskan langkah pria itu mendekat ke arahku dan Jongin dari belakang tubuhku. Aku dengan sigap mengambil serpihan kaca dibawah kakiku kemudian menggenggamnya, aku membalikan tubuhku dan mendapati hyungnya Jongin berdiri dibelakangku. Aku menyodorkan serpihan kaca yang tajam dalam genggamanku pada Jongin, bahkan sudah membuat darah bercucuran ditanganku. Tubuhku bergetar dan menggigil,

"kyung, kau kenapaaa?" Jongin bertanya dengan panik,

"SIAPAAAA KAUUUU? SIAPAA KAUUU SEBENARNYAAAAAAAAA?!" teriakku sambil menjauhkan tubuhku dari kedua pria tersebut.

.

.

.

 _ **Some Secrets**_

.

.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

Aku berusaha mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo, tapi ia terus memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan menyodorkanku serpihan kaca yang membuat tangannya penuh darah. Aku bingung dan menatapnya heran, sementara hyung hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menangis dan terus teriak dengan kencang, aku pikir gejala PTSD nya mulai kumat lagi, aku yang hendak mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba tertahan oleh Hyung yang sudah menarik tanganku.

"diamkan saja dulu, nanti kau terluka" ucap hyung pelan.

"Hyung! dia mengidap gejala PTSD dan tangannya sudah bercucuran banyak darah!" Aku meneriaki hyung ku sendiri karena sudah sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"AAHHH!" teriak Kyungsoo saat aku sedang berbicara dengan hyung, aku menoleh padanya dan mendapatinya tersungkur dilantai dengan bagian nadinya mengeluarkan darah, entah sengaja atau tidak, Kyungsoo melukai urat nadinya sendiri. Kyungsoo dengan lemas melepas serpihan kaca yang sedari tadi ia genggam, aku secara spontan berlari mendekatkan tubuh yang sudah lemah tak berdaya itu.

"HYUNGGGG! PANGGILKAN AMBULANCEEE!" .

.

.

.

.

Suara sirine ambulans mengiringi kekhawatiranku disamping Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring lemah, perawat dengan susah payah mengobati Kyungsoo berusaha bagaimana caranya darah Kyungsoo tidak terus menerus keluar. Aku menangis disampingnya dan terus menyebut namanya, aku hampir tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padanya tadi, aku hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo sadar sekarang dan keadaanya kembali membaik. Kyungsoo bahkan dibawa keruang IGD karena keadaannya yang semakin memburuk, aku menunggunya diluar ruangan sambil berjalan mondar mandir khawatir. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati dan terus menyebut nama kekasih tersayangku itu.

"Hyung, Kyungsoo ada dirumah sakit. Bisa kau kesini?"

Aku menelepon Insungie hyung dari handphone Kyungsoo yang kini ada dalam genggamanku, aku tidak tahu lagi harus menghubungi siapa. Insungie hyung bergegas menemuiku setelah mengiyakanku dari telepon, aku kemudian mendudukkan tubuhku di kursi tunggu menanti sang dokter keluar dari dalam. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, tapi aku tetap khawatir, sungguh, aku tidak bisa mengelak perasaan khawatir dan ketakutan ini. Seraya menunggu Insungie hyung, aku membuka handphone Kyungsoo dengan wallpaper foto kami berdua didepannya. Aku melihat foto kami di gallery handphonenya, atau foto-fotoku sedang tidur yang diambil olehnya, begitu juga foto candidnya yang selalu aku ambil saat dia sedang tidak sadar, ada fotonya sedang mengomel, wajahnya yang malu, ngantuk, hingga wajah yang imut setiap kali ia sadar aku sedang mengambil foto candidnya. Aku meneteskan airmataku sambil terus melihat foto-fotonya. Tapi,

aku mendapati foto Kyungsoo kecil dengan foto hyung ku di galeri paling atas. Aku bisa melihat, foto tersebut diambil ditaman bermain, bahkan ada seorang perempuan juga difoto tersebut. Aku terdiam karena heran dan tersentak kaget, aku mencoba memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jongin-aahh? Apa yang terjadi?"

Insungie hyung membuyarkan keterkejutanku, aku menoleh padanya yang baru saja memanggilku,

"kenapa jongin-aah? kenapa raut wajahmu terkejut dan panik begitu?"

"hyung?" aku memanggilnya pelan tanpa sadar, Insungie hyung mendudukkan tubuhnya disampingku dan menatap mataku dengan serius.

"sebenarnya... apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo dan hyung ku?"

Insungie Hyung menatapku heran, tidak lama kemudian, sang dokter keluar dari ruangan,

"Bagaimana dokter? Dia tidak kehabisan darah kan?"

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya perlu istirahat sekarang, kalian juga bisa masuk melihatnya. Ada yang bisa ikut saya ke ruangan saya sebentar?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti sang dokter ke ruangannya, sementar Insungie hyung menjaga Kyungsoo didalam ruangan.

Sang dokter menanyakanku mengenai bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa melukai dirinya sendiri. Ia khawatir melihat Kyungsoo terdiam dengan tatapan kosong setelah Kyungsoo sadar didalama IGD, ia pikir mungkin karena shock, tapi sepertinya ia mengenali syndrom PTSD yang Kyungsoo alami setelah aku ceritakan kronologi kejadiannya sebelum Kyungsoo dibawa ke rumah sakit. Aku kembali mendudukkan diriku didepan ruangan Kyungsoo, dan mulai terdiam lagi. TIba-tiba, Insungie hyung menghampiriku lagi,

"Jongin-aah, kau daritadi disini? Kenapa tidak masuk melihat Kyungsoo?" tanyanya membuatku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Aku kemudian menyodorkan handphone Kyungsoo dan memperlihatkan foto yang membuatku bingung dan terkejut setengah mati,

"ada apa dengan foto ini, Jongin-aaah?"

"apa kau tau hyung siapa yang ada difoto ini?" tanyaku dengan lemas, Insungie hyung kembali mencermati foto tersebut,

"ini foto Kyungsoo semasa kecil, dan perempuan ini noonanya. tapi... aku tidak tahu siapa pria yang satu lagi" ucapnya dengan wajah heran

"he's my brother" ucapku pelan dan membuat Insungie hyung bertanya, "dia hyungmu? Kyungsoo dan hyungmu saling kenal?"

Aku hanya mengangguk,

"lalu kenapa Jongin-aah? apa masalahnya?"

"molla hyung, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"lalu kenapa kau sekarang sedih begitu dan tidak mau menemui Kyungsoo?"

Aku terdiam dan membuatnya menunggu jawabanku,

"hyung, kyungsoo itu mengidap gejala syndrom PTSD. Aku sudah tau mengenai penyebabnya dan bahkan dia kesini ingin menyelesaikan kasusnya bersamamu, kan?"

"ne, lalu?"

"aku ikut kesini karena ingin ikut membantu menyelidiki kasus kematian noonanya juga, dan Kyungsoo tahu itu. Kita sudah saling terbuka selama 4 bulan ini, hanya saja aku tidak tahu lebih detail mengenai kasus ini, dan yang tahu hanya kalian berdua. Jadi, apa kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya dan bagaimana wajahnya, hyung?"

"Sudah, kita sudah tau pelakunya. Yang perlu diselidiki hanyalah bukti-bukti untuk membawa kasus ini ke jalur hukum dan membuat si pelakunya tertangkap, memang kenapa Jongin-aah? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya, tadi gejala syndrom Kyungsoo kumat lagi saat dirumahku hyung, setelah ia memecahkan bingkai fotoku bersama hyung ku, dan... ia berteriak ketakutan menjauhiku setelah melihat hyung ku hadir dihadapannya."

"Hyung mu? Memang siapa dia?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku,

"Namanya?"

"Lee Hee nim."

.

.

.

.

Aku bisa melihat insungie Hyung membuka mulutnya saat mendengar nama heenim hyung, ia memutar bola matanya dan membangunkan tubuhnya dari kursi. Bahkan sekarang dia yang panik, ia meletakkan tangannya didahinya sambil berjalan mondar mandir didepanku. Aku sejak tadi menduga suatu hal, dan sekarang dugaanku telah terjawab walau Insungie Hyung belum mengatakan apa-apa.

"Hyung, aku sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Jadi rupanya, hyungku adalah pelaku pembunuhan yang kalian duga, ya?"

Insungie Hyung menghentikan langkahnya dan diam menatapku dengan nanar, kemudian menggigit bibirnya,

"Bagaimana bisa kalian bersaudara dan kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai hyungmu?!"

Aku dan Heenim Hyung adalah saudara tiri. Appa dan eomma bercerai saat aku umur 5 tahun, kemudian appa pindah ke Amerika. Aku tinggal bersama eomma dan suami barunya bernama Lee Hyuk Jae yang juga sudah memiliki satu putra, yang bernama Lee Hee Nim. Sejak pindah kerumah itu, aku langsung akrab dengan Heenim Hyung, kita bahkan seperti saudara kandung. Aku tidak tahu kenapa saat aku berumur 8 tahun, Hyuk Jae menghindariku dan menjauhiku dari siapapun, sejak saat itu aku homeschooling dan tidak kenal dunia luar. Ia membiarkanku menyendiri, hingga akhirnya aku terbiasa dengan kesendirianku sampai aku lulus SMP. Ia bahkan menyembunyikan identitasku dari siapapun, bahkan menghilangkan nama ku dari kartu keluarga yang sempat diubah menjadi marga Lee. Awalnya aku tidak tahu soal itu, tapi saat aku sudah semakin besar, aku menyadari semuanya hingga aku berani angkat bicara pada Hyuk Jae.

Sejak saat itu juga, Lee Hyuk Jae mengusirku dari rumah hingga appa memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya di Amerika. Bahkan eomma tidak menahanku sama sekali, iya, eomma tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai anaknya. Ia selalu mengikuti apa yang appa perintah karena appa adalah komisaris jenderal kepolisian di Korea, ia sudah dikenal banyak orang dimana-mana, dan tentu saja, eomma bisa membeli apa saja yang dia mau. Aku jadi mengerti mengapa appa meminta cerai dengan eomma.

Heenim hyung sering menghubungiku hingga kami masih sering berbincang dan bercanda bersama melalui telepon atau video call, ia sudah leluasa menghubungiku karena dia akhirnya tinggal sendiri. Ia juga pernah bercerita mengenai kekasihnya, tapi dia tidak pernah memberitahuku bagaimana wajahnya, bahkan namanya.

Aku bingung, sungguh bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus berpihak pada siapa, tentu saja aku harus berpihak pada yang benar, bukan? Tapi, yang benar-benar membuatku frustasi, aku tidak mungkin bisa menemui Kyungsoo lagi, aku takut membuat keadaannya semakin memburuk.

.

.

.

.

"aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dulu, hyung. Mungkin sekarang, ia sudah tidak mempercayaiku, dan menatapku hanya membuatnya semakin frustasi" ucapku pada Insungie Hyung karena sudah dua hari ini aku tidak menemui Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo sudah bisa pulang dari rumah sakit besok, kau mau menemuinya di luar rumah sakit saja?" tanyanya melalui telepon.

Insungie hyung memaksaku untuk menemui Kyungsoo dan memintaku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Malam itu juga, aku kerumah sakit menemui Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk diatas kasurnya. Aku masuk dan berdiri disampingnya dengan Insungie hyung memantau dari sofa disudut ruangan.

"Kyung" ucapku lirih tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh tubuhnya, bahkan jarak kami cukup jauh.

"kau siapa? aku tidak mengenalmu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosongnya kedepan. Aku terus memberanikan diriku menatap wajahnya walau dia tak sedikitpun melihat ke arahku,

"aku sudah menduga, 3 bulan, ani 4 bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk mengenalmu, aku terlalu mudah mempercayaimu." ucap Kyungsoo dengan dingin kemudian ia berdecih,

"jauhi aku, aku tidak sudi dekat dengan keluarga pembunuh." ucap Kyungsoo membuat suasana semakin hening.

"kyung.. dengarkan aku dulu.. aku..."

"DIAM! jangan sebut namaku, kita tidak saling mengenal, dan tidak akan pernah saling mengenal.

aku menoleh ke arah Insungie hyung dengan tatapan nanar, bahkan wajahnya pun sudah terlihat pasrah dengan keadaan yang tidak sesuai harapan hari ini. Dengan ragu, aku keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menunggu Insungie hyung diluar. Aku menitikkan air mataku tanpa sadar, _Kyung... aku mencintaimu,_ batinku lirih.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

.

.

.

.

aku mendengar langkah kakinya yang semakin menjauhiku dan menutup pintu ruanganku,

"AAAAHHHHHH!" aku berteriak frustasi kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya diatas kasurku. Insungie hyung mendekatiku dan merengkuh tubuhku,

"aku mencintainyaaaaaaaaa hikss... aku mencintainyaa... tapi kenapa takdirnya begini hyunggg... aku sungguh mencintainyaaa...hiks..hikss..." teriakku sambil terus menangis didalam pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Allahi aku tidak suka bagian bagian seperti ini hiks, soalnya aku ikutan nangis sambil nulis, cengeng bangeyy yaaa wkwkwkw**

 **Ini ceritanya pendek, cuma aku lama-lamain aja ohohohohoh**

 **OTTEEEE GAIIISSSS?!**

 **TELL ME IN REVIEWSSSS, LAFF!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 10** —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[REVIOUS]**

aku mendengar langkah kakinya yang semakin menjauhiku dan menutup pintu ruanganku,

"AAAAHHHHHH!" aku berteriak frustasi kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya diatas kasurku. Insungie hyung mendekatiku dan merengkuh tubuhku,

"aku mencintainyaaaaaaaaa hikss... aku mencintainyaa... tapi kenapa takdirnya begini hyunggg... aku sungguh mencintainyaaa...hiks..hikss..." teriakku sambil terus menangis didalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Some Secrets**_

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin menjadi waktu yang cukup berat bagi Insungie Hyung menemaniku yang hampir tak pernah mengerti apa yang dia katakan. Pikiranku seperti kosong dan jiwaku terasa hilang. Hyung selalu berusaha membantuku menyelesaikan kasus noona, setiap hari, ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk itu. Dia juga mungkin sudah jengah denganku yang sesekali diam saat ia ajak bicara, meneteskan airmata tiba-tiba, atau bahkan memarahinya tanpa alasan. Cukup sulit memulihkan ku lagi untuk menjadi Kyungsoo yang seperti biasanya, tapi Insungie Hyung, ia selalu setia disisiku, menjadi hyung terbaikku, sampai aku bisa kembali menerima kenyataan, walau nyatanya hatiku berkata tidak.

"Heenim ternyata punya banyak kasus, Kyung, dan itu kasus pembunuhan juga" ujarnya,

"apa dia seorang psikopat?"

"entahlah, tapi yang jelas, banyak yang ingin dia tertangkap juga. Kemarin pemilik perusahaan meiwa menghubungiku dan mengajak bekerja sama. Pengacaranya adalah sahabatku kyung"

"Tapi, hyung, bukannya tidak ada pengacara Korea yang mau menyelesaikan kasus ini karena appanya adalah komjen kepolisian Korea?"

"Bukan tidak ada, Kyung. Tapi hanya satu dari seribu yang mau rela meneruskan kasus ini yang nyatanya sudah ditutup kasusnya."

"iyasih, dan kau adalah satu dari seribu orang itu" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis membuatnya ikut tersenyum juga ke arahku,

"sepertinya banyak kasus dia yang juga tidak diselesaikan ke jalur hukum, mungkin dari pihak sang korban tidak menyanggupinya untuk menuntut Heenim" jelasnya membuat ku mengangguk ria,

"sekretaris Kim juga bilang begitu padaku, makanya, malah appa yang jadi sasaran karena terus berupaya mau melanjutkan kasus ini"

"sementara meiwa company ini adalah perusahaan besar, Kyung, mana mungkin mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan uang habis-habisan untuk membayar pengacara dan menyelesaikan kasus mereka, ya, kan?"

"hm, tapi aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan siapa-siapa hyung. Aku hanya ingin dia menerima balasan atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada noona" jawabku

"ne, hyung juga tidak akan bekerja sama dengan siapa-siapa. Bukti yang kita punya juga sudah sangat kuat, hanya tinggal menyeretnya ke pengadilan" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum ke arahku.

"gomawo hyung sudah berjalan sejauh ini untuk kasus noona, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak ada hyung"

"hehehehe, jangan berterima kasih dulu, selangkah lagi kasus kita selesai, baru kau boleh berterima kasih padaku heheheh" ucapnya sambil mengusak rambutku, "yasudah, kita cari makan dulu, perut hyung sudah lapar, kau tidak dengar daritadi ada yang bernyanyi?"

Aku tertawa bersamanya kemudian bergegas keluar dari kantornya dan menuju mobilnya.

Insungie hyung menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah toki roti sebelum sampai pada restoran tujuan, roti memang selalu jadi favorit dia untuk persediaan cemilan dirumahnya, hanya saja... sepertinya dia tidak tahu bahwa toko roti hanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Iya, sudah hampir dua bulan lamanya aku berdiri tanpanya dan sebentar lagi liburan musim panas berakhir, itu artinya aku harus kembali ke New York dan melanjutkan kuliahku lagi, dan tentu saja, bertemu dengan Jongin. Aku mengatakan padanya untuk tidak saling mengenal lagi, tapi aku sendiri? Aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya walau dalam sedetik saja. Aku tidak tahu, apa dendam menguasai diriku? Jongin hanyalah anggota keluarga pembunuh bagiku. Dan seburuk-buruknya prasangka ku, mungkin benar bahwa Jongin bekerja sama dengan Heenim untuk menghancurkan keluargaku. Entahlah, mungkin sudah waktunya aku melupakan dia.

Aku mencuci tanganku di depan wastafel sebuah restoran dan menatap wajah senduku dicermin, aku pikir kemarin benarlah masa-masa yang cukup sulit bagiku. Terlihat dari lingkar mataku yang mulai menghitam, dan warna kulitku yang semakin pucat.

BRUKK!

Aku menabrak tubuh seorang pria saat membalikkan tubuhku dari depan cermin, aku seperti mengenali aroma tubuhnya, bahkan bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya saat menggapai tubuhku yang hampir terjatuh. Aku menatap matanya sebentar tanpa sadar dan dengan segera menjauhkan tubuhku saat aku mulai sadar bahwa pria itu adalah orang yang setiap hari ku pikirkan. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan tidak sedikitpun menahan atau mengejarku saat akhirnya aku langsung bergegas pergi darinya. Aku menghampiri Insungie hyung dengan wajah yang cukup tegang membuatnya yang sedang mengaduk makanan heran melihatku. Jika bertanya pada diriku sendiri, akupun tidak tahu apa yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku yakin, jika Jongin menahanku, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menangis karena bertengkar dengannya. Hati dan pikiranku lagi-lagi bertengkar. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dikursi makan didepan Insungie Hyung,

"Setelah ini aku mau mengajakmu refreshing Kyung, sudah cukup pusing kan dengan kasus noona mu?" tanya Hyung mencairkan suasana setelah melihat wajahku yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin. Aku berusaha keras menanggapi perkataannya kemudian mengiyakan apa yang dia bilang.

Maka setelah makan, kami langsung bergegas pergi ke sebuah taman bermain untuk jajan eskrim bersama.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

.

.

.

Aku hampir gila karena terus merindukan seseorang selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Bukan berarti rindu karena tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi rindu karena tidak bisa menjadi satu lagi dengannya, sungguh, itu hal paling menyakitkan bagiku dibandingkan diusir dan diasingkan oleh keluarga sendiri.

Setiap hari aku selalu melihat wajahnya, mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi tanpa dia tahu. Aku bahkan mengkhianati keluarga ku sendiri, tapi kenyataannya memang kesalahan ada pada hyung ku sendiri, kan? Aku berusaha keras mencari tahu berbagai bukti mengenai kematian noonanya, setiap hari Insungie hyung memerintahkanku mencari bukti yang 'ini' atau bukti yang 'itu', merekam video yang 'ini' atau yang 'itu', mewawancari Heenim hyung secara diam-diam atau bahkan mencuri sidik jarinya. Disetiap sidang aku hadir, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan Heenim Hyung. Dia tahu bahwa yang menuntutnya adalah temanku, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa aku menjebaknya juga secara diam-diam. Aku semakin tahu bahwa Heenim Hyung bersalah karena Hyuk Jae semakin panik mencari-cari pengacara terbaik, bukankah itu menjadi suatu celah bagiku untuk menunjukkan bahwa Heenim hyung memang pelakunya? Aku terus berusaha membantu Kyungsoo tanpa dia tahu, aku bahkan melarang Insungie Hyung mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyungsoo mengenai status hubunganku dengan Heenim Hyung. Dalam keadaan ini, memang hanya Kyungsoo yang belum tahu apa-apa, eomma dan appanya bahkan sudah bertemu denganku, dan mereka sudah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kalian tahu? Kemanapun Kyungsoo ada, aku pasti ada, hanya saja dia tidak mengetahuinya. Aku benar-benar menyesal membuat syndromnya semakin parah, bahkan selalu muncul setiap malam, bagaimana aku tidak tahu? Setiap kali gejala syndromnya muncul tengah malam, aku yang selalu mendekap dan menenangkannya kembali. Seperti yang pernah aku herankan sebelumnya, Kyungsoo selalu terlihat baik-baik saja walau sebelum tidur gejala syndromnya muncul, itu karena dia memang tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dan tentu saja, dia tidak akan ingat siapa yang mendekapnya setiap malam. Saat-saat itulah saat paling bahagia untukku ditengah kerenggangan hubunganku dengannya, mungkin dia menganggap hubungan kami sudah berakhir, tapi aku? aku akan selalu memperjuangkannya, memperjuangkan hubungan ini.

.

.

.

"kau dimana?" tanya Insungie hyung melalui telepon.

"tentu saja disekitarmu"

"kau jadi bicara pada Kyungsoo?" tanyanya pelan.

"aku gugup, hyung"

"pali, aku akan meninggalkannya sendirian ditaman!"

Ucapnya dengan sedikit membentak kemudian langsung menutup panggilannya. Aku bisa melihat Insungie Hyung berpamitan pada Kyungsoo kemudian pergi, entah alasan apa yang dia buat untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo sebentar. Aku menarik nafasku panjang sebelum akhirnya memberanikan tubuhku menghampiri Kyungsoo. Jujur saja, walaupun selalu melihatnya, bahkan setiap malam mendekap tubuhnya, aku sudah tau bagaimana resiko yang harus ku terima saat ia melihat wajahku dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat aku berdiri didepannya,

"siapa kau?" tanyanya dengan dingin setelah cukup lama terdiam melihat kehadiranku. Aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya,

"how are you, Kyung?" aku bersikap seolah-olah lama tak bertemu dengannya, ia kemudian berdecih,

"i'm fine without you."

"and i'm fine with you, Kyung"

Aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo menitikkan setetes airmatanya kemudian membangunkan tubuhnya dan pergi dariku. Aku menarik tangannya dan menahannya pergi,

"kau mau apa Jongin-ssi?"

"apa kau mempercayaiku?"

"ne, tapi dulu. bagaimana bisa sekarang aku mempercayaimu?"

"kau mencintaiku?"

"iya, tapi aku rasa dendamku lebih besar dari rasa cintaku, mianhae"

Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tanganku sebelum akhirnya meneteskan lagi airmatanya lagi, kemudian... pergi.

Aku mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo pada akhirnya harus menjauhiku. Bukan tidak menyakitkan mengetahui kekasihmu sendiri adalah bagian dari dendammu,bukan? walaupun kenyataannya bukan seperti itu. Tapi sebisa mungkin aku berusaha memahami bagaimana diposisi dia, mungkin sudah banyak prasangka buruk dibenaknya mengenai ku, dan aku tau, dia hanya perlu waktu. Syndrom PTSD pada dirinya juga yang mempengaruhi mengapa Kyungsoo seperti itu, penderita PTSD tidak suka atau bahkan bahkan membenci segala sesuatu yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan traumanya. Bukannya aku sengaja menyembunyikan segalanya dari Kyungsoo, lagipula mana mungkin aku sanggup seperti ini terus, tapi aku pikir aku perlu waktu yang tepat mengatakan padanya, setidaknya setelah sidang kasus noonanya selesai, aku pikir mood dan rasa dendamnya sudah membaik disaat itu.

Aku menghela nafasku panjang menatapi Kyungsoo yang terus berjalan menjauhiku, Insungie Hyung menghampiriku dari belakang dengan menepuk pundakku.

"gwaenchana..." ucapnya menenangkan,

"ne... aku akan terus berusaha" jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

.

.

Besok adalah hari dimana sidang memutuskan kebersalahan sang pelaku pembunuhan atas kematian Taeyeon noona. Ini bahkan sudah sidang ketiga dan akan menjadi sidang terakhir yang akan memutuskan siapa yang bersalah. Aku harap begitu. Harusnya aku bahagia, tapi kehadiran Jongin membuat hatiku semakin tidak karuan.

Apa aku orang yang munafik? Ayolah, aku sudah bilang bahwa dendamku lebih besar daripada rasa cintaku. Tapi apa Jongin bersalah? Tentu saja hatiku mengatakan tidak, tapi pikiranku kukuh mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu dibalik kehadiran Jongin dalam hidupku, dan prasangka buruk terus membayangi pikiranku. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, aku bahkan mencoba mengelak, tapi tidak bisa.

Aku pergi ke rumah Insungie Hyung untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi sidang besok pagi. Aku yang sedang menunggu bis datang sambil memainkan handphoneku tiba- tiba merasakan tubuhku lemas dan pandanganku gelap. Aku kembali dapat melihat pandanganku setelah berapa menit berlalu, dan rasanya seperti bangun dari tidur, pandanganku berubah dan agak sedikit buram, aku melihat segerombolan pria sedang asik tertawa bersama, mungkin empat atau lima orang, sekarang aku malah merasa sedang bermimpi. Hingga akhirnya, aku merasa bahwa aku kini terduduk dan tidak bisa teriak saat aku mencoba berteriak, bahkan tubuhku tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun, merasakan hal itu, aku mulai sadar sepenuhnya dan membelalakkan mataku, mulutku tertutup dan terikat oleh sebuah saputangan, tubuh dan tanganku terikat oleh tali tambang di sebuah kursi, aku ternyata sedang terduduk lemas dan pria yang ada dalam pandanganku, ternyata itu nyata. Mereka menengok ke arahku disaat aku sedang menggeliatkan tubuhku dan membuat kursi yang ku duduki menghasilkan bunyi. Aku terus berteriak tapi tak ada gunanya, aku menangis dan terus bergerak membebaskan tubuhku, tapi sia-sia.

Seseorang menarik kepalaku dari belakang kemudian ia menampakkan tubuhnya dihadapanku.

"Hai! Ingat aku?!"

Mataku semakin memerah dan sepertinya akan mendidih karena melihat sosok tersebut ada dihadapanku, aku bahkan terus melototinya tapi dia hanya tertawa,

"kau pikir kau berhadapan dengan siapa? menjebloskanku kedalam penjara juga tidak ada gunanya" ia tertawa licik sebelum akhirnya membuka ikatan saputangan yang menghalangi bibirku. Ia mengangkat daguku dan menatapku dengan tajam,

"mau kau yang menghentikan kasusnya? atau aku yang menghentikan detak jantungmu?"

Aku semakin menatapnya tajam dengan ancaman bodoh itu,

"Cih! Aku bahkan rela mati untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini!" jawabku dengan tegas didepan matanya

Dia tertawa lagi, "kau pikir aku tidak tahu rencanamu? Bahkan menggunakan adik tiriku untuk menyelidiki semuanya? Menjijikan!"

Aku menatapnya bingung dan memutar bola mataku, apa maksudnya?

Tiba- tiba, gerombolan pria yang tadi kulihat datang mendekat ke arahku dan menyeret seseorang,

"JONGIN-AAAHHH!"teriakku secara tiba-tiba mendapati tubuh Jongin tak berdaya.

Tanpa sadar, aku menangis dan menumpahkan airmataku sejadi-jadinya, aku berteriak frustasi menyebut nama Jongin. Aku melihat pipinya berlumur darah dan banyak terkena goresan, bahkan tubuhnya sudah sangat membiru karena terikat dengan kencang. Matanya sayu dan hampir tertutup, pun dengar bibirnya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah,

"Hyung... lepaskan Kyungsoo..." Jongin memohon dengan suara seraknya menatap mata hyungnya dengan nanar.

"Hyung, aku mohon... jangan sentuh Kyungsoo. Jangan sedikitpun melukainya..." Jongin terus memohon dengan tubuhnya yang semakin melemah, tapi Heenim terus tersenyum puas melihat keadaan yang ada didepan matanya,

"HYUNGG! LEPASKAN KYUNGSOOOO!" Jongin akhirnya berteriak membentak dengan sekuat tenaganya, tapi aku tahu, dia sudah tak berdaya lagi.

"KAU MEMBELA DIA ATAU MEMBELA HYUNGMU?!" teriaknya sambil terus menendang tubuh Jongin, suaraku bahkan hampir habis karena berteriak memohon pada siapapun untuk berhenti menyakiti Jongin.

"KAU BUKAN HYUNGKU! AKU TIDAK PUNYA SEORANG KAKAK PEMBUNUHHHH!" Jongin berteriak didepan wajah Heenim yang sedari tadi membungkuk menatap mata Jongin. Heenim hanya tertawa, ia kemudian mendekati tubuhku dan melepas ikatan tubuhku pada kursi kemudian menarik tubuhku dan menghempaskannya ke dekat tubuh Jongin. Aku dengan spontan memeluk tubuh Jongin kemudian memegang pipinya, aku menatap matanya sambil menangis, "jongin-aahh...hikss..." aku terisak didepan wajahnya.

"Oh ayolah! Aku sedang tidak ingin menonton drama!" Heenim sekarang mengejek sambil menendang punggungku membuatku berteriak kesakitan. Jongin melototi hyungnya sendiri, "HYUNGGGGG! SAKITI AKUUU! CUKUP SAKITI AKUUUU! JANGAN SAKITI KYUNGSOOO!"

"Cih! kau mencintainya? kalau begitu bujuk dia untuk pergi dan tidak ikut campur dengan urusanku" ucapnya dengan kasar,

"hyung... begitu kan aku memanggilmu dulu?" aku berucap lirih sambil menahan air mataku, ia diam menoleh ke arahku,

"bagaimana bisa noona mencintai orang sepertimu? cih!" ucapku membuatnya terdiam sejenak,

"YA! Kau tahu apa Kyungsoo-aah? Tidak usah ikut campur masalahku! KALIAN INGIN MATI BERSAMA DITANGANKU, EOH?" Heenim hyung menendangku lagi, kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahku, ia menekan kedua pipiku dengan satu tangannya,

"kyungsoo-aahh, aku tidak akan membunuhmu, tenang saja... kasian eomma dan appamu akan kehilangan dua anaknya nanti" ucapnya kemudian tertawa kecil.

"biar seimbang, aku akan membunuh Jongin saja, otte? Kau kehilangan noonamu dan aku.. akan kehilangan adik tiriku" ia kembali tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya menendang tubuhku, lagi.

Aku menatap Jongin dengan nanar, tapi Jongin malah tersenyum. Aku mengusap lagi pipinya yang penuh luka dan darah,

"gwaenchana Kyung..." aku semakin menangis dan terisak melihat Jongin yang dengan kuatnya berkata baik-baik saja didepanku, sementara Heenim Hyung tertawa melihat kami,

"sudah? apa ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" tanyanya sambil memainkan pistol yang ada ditangannya.

"aku tidak akan menyiksanya Kyungsoo-aah... hanya menarik pelatuk daaaaan... fyuuhh~~~ Jongin pergi dengan tenang" ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah, bahkan ia terus tertawa. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Jongin menjauh dari tubuhku kemudian meletakkan pistolnya tepat di pelipis Jongin,

"Jongin-aaaahhh... kau itu seharusnya sudah mati sejak kecil, kenapa masih hidup disini, eoh?" ucapnya membuatku semakin menangis dengan kencang, berteriak memanggil nama Jongin.

"HENTIKAAANNN! KUMOHON HENTIKAAANNN!" teriakku sambil menangis terisak,

Heenim hyung melirikku sebentar sambil tersenyum tipis, "ini waktunya, hm?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **HAYO HAYO HAYOOOO!**

 **Aku selalu ngasih clue untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya loohhh, dan yang pasti tebak-tebakan wkwkwk**

 **Jadi bacanya dicermati dan dipahami, halah :D**

 **INI APASIH YA? GREGET PISAN SAMA HEENIM HYUNGNYA**

 **BTW aku mau nanya deh, emang kalian ngga bosen apa romantis mulu?**

 **Nyampe pada marah-marah gitu pas tiba-tiba konflik dateng wkwkwkw**

 **Ini konflik udah lama aku simpen nunggu Kaisoonya balik dulu ke korea HAHAHA**

 **THANK YOU GAISSS, LOVE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 11** —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Aku menatap Jongin dengan nanar, tapi Jongin malah tersenyum. Aku mengusap lagi pipinya yang penuh luka dan darah,

"gwaenchana Kyung..." aku semakin menangis dan terisak melihat Jongin yang dengan kuatnya berkata baik-baik saja didepanku, sementara Heenim Hyung tertawa melihat kami,

"sudah? apa ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal?" tanyanya sambil memainkan pistol yang ada ditangannya.

"aku tidak akan menyiksanya Kyungsoo-aah... hanya menarik pelatuk daaaaan... fyuuhh~~~ Jongin pergi dengan tenang" ucapnya tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah, bahkan ia terus tertawa. Ia kemudian menarik tubuh Jongin menjauh dari tubuhku kemudian meletakkan pistolnya tepat di pelipis Jongin,

"Jongin-aaaahhh... kau itu seharusnya sudah mati sejak kecil, kenapa masih hidup disini, eoh?" ucapnya membuatku semakin menangis dengan kencang, berteriak memanggil nama Jongin.

"HENTIKAAANNN! KUMOHON HENTIKAAANNN!" teriakku sambil menangis terisak,

Heenim hyung melirikku sebentar sambil tersenyum tipis, "ini waktunya, hm?"

.

.

 _ **Some Secrets**_

.

.

.

DUARRRRRRR!

Aku melihat Jongin memejamkan matanya saat Heenim akan menarik pelatuknya, aku berteriak menyebut nama Jongin tepat saat bunyi pistol tersebut terdengar jelas olehku.

Aku membelalakkan mataku,

"HYUNGGGGGG!"

Jongin berteriak menggapai tubuh hyungnya yang tumbang tepat didalam pelukannya, darah mengalir dari kepalanya. Aku buru - buru memeluk tubuh Jongin yang sedang terisak, Jongin dengan cepat merangkul tubuhku sambil memangku kepala hyungnya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah. Aku menoleh mendapati segerombolan orang memegang pistol dari jauh kemudian mereka melarikan diri. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat sosok Insungie Hyung berlari ke arahku dan Jongin.

"KYUNGSOO-AAHH! JONGIN-AAAHHH!"

Hyung mendekati tubuh kami dengan beberapa polisi mulai berdatangan dibelakangnya. Para gerombolan yang berada dibawah tangannya Heenim pun berusaha melarikan diri setelah cukup shock dengan kematian bosnya secara tiba-tiba. Mereka yang tadinya hendak mengejar para pelaku penembakan, kini sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hal itu, mereka benar-benar melarikan diri mereka hingga membuat para polisi melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran dengan mereka.

"GWAENCHANAA?!" teriak Insungie hyung dengan panik melihat keadaan ku dan Jongin—yang sudah tak wajar lagi. Aku mengangguk menanggapi Insungie Hyung masih sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin yang terus terisak menangisi kepergian Hyungnya.

Sebenarnya, bukankah bagus Heenim Hyung terbunuh? Itu artinya setimpal dengan apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada noona, walaupun aku tak sama sekali berencana membunuhnya dan ini semua benar-benar diluar dugaan. Padahal besok adalah sidang terakhir, dan aku akan menjebloskan dia ke dalam penjara, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Tapi mungkin bagi Jongin, ini tetaplah hal yang sulit. Seburuk-buruk apapun Heenim, dia tetaplah Hyungnya Jongin. Meskipun Jongin sempat tak mengakui Heenim sebagai kakaknya karena seorang pembunuh, tapi tetap saja, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang kakak. Semua yang terjadi memang setimpal untuk Heenim, dan berarti, itu juga setimpal untuk Jongin, merasakan kehilangan seorang kakak, padahal tak ada alasan untuk Jongin harus menerima itu semua. _Mianhae Jongin-aahh..._

Jongin memeluk tubuhku dan mengecupi seluruh bagian wajahku saat mayat Heenim hyung dibawa oleh para pembawa tandu. Aku terus mengelus punggungnya saat Jongin masih terus terisak. Insungie Hyung mulai bercakap-cakap dengan para polisi dan seseorang lagi disampingnya, entahlah itu siapa. Setelahnya, tubuh kami berdua yang dibawa menuju mobil ambulans. Tubuh ku dan tubuh Jongin sama-sama membiru, apalagi Jongin, sudah terlalu banyak goresan pisau disekujur tubuhnya, dan juga bagian wajahnya. Kami bahkan sama-sama mengalami shock, tapi aku tahu, Jongin lebih frustasi saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur rumah sakit dan merasa tubuhku sudah lebih baik walaupun masih banyak bagian yang terasa sakit, terutama punggungku yang berulang kali ditendang oleh Heenim. Lagi-lagi aku berpikir, bagaimana perasaan Jongin saat disakiti oleh Hyungnya sendiri? Dia bahkan menangis saat hyungnya terbunuh ditangannya, padahal hyungnys sendiri ingin membunuhnya.

"ANNYEONGGGG SAYANGGGGG"

suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunanku dan membuatku menoleh ke arah kiri tepat setelah bunyi tirai terbuka. Aku mengelus dadaku karena terkejut. Aku menatap Jongin nanar walaupun dia terus tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"gwaenchana?" tanyaku khawatir. Iya, aku sungguh khawatir apakah senyumnya adalah senyum yang sebenarnya? Atau hanya berpura-pura?

Jongin tersenyum lagi, "gwaenchana" jawabnya,

Aku terus menatapnya yang kemudian menoleh kan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruangan sambil tersenyum,

"kyung..."

aku berdeham menanggapinya yang sudah mulai sendu.

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seorang kakak kandung. Tapi aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan kakak tiri, seorang kakak pembunuh, yang bahkan berusaha mencoba untuk membunuhku. Dan itu menyakitkan."

"Dia bukan kakak kandungmu?" tanyaku sambil membelalakkan mataku sementara Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Eomma menikah lagi dengan Hyukjae yang memiliki satu putra, dan dia adalah Heenim hyung"

Aku terus menatap dan mendengarkannya, sepertinya banyak hal yang terlewat olehku karena terlalu mengutamakan dendamku kemarin,

"apa aku merelakan dia pergi? tentu saja tidak. Tapi, aku mengerti bahwa kepergian dia adalah kebaikan untuk banyak orang juga. Aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah aku harus mempertahankan seorang kakak yang seperti itu? Dia bahkan bukan kakak kandungku, dan dia adalah seorang pembunuh. Aku tidak mungkin membela yang salah."

"mianhae" ucapku lirih.

"ani, kau tidak perlu mengucapkan maaf. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku bahkan mewakili Heenim dan Hyuk Jae, telah membuat keluargamu dalam duka yang sangat mendalam.

"ani, kau bukan bagian dari kejahatan itu Jongin-aah. terima kasih selalu disisiku" ucapku membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku. Kami saling menatap dalam, dan tersenyum satu sama lain,

"eiiissssh, sudah merasa baikan?" tiba-tiba Insungie Hyung datang dan membuyarkan tatap-tatapan kami.

"Ah hyung! Mengganggu saja!" bentak Jongin menatap Hyung dengan tajam.

"Apa harus sebelah-sebelahan begini? Atau kau yang sengaja sebelahan begini agar bisa berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin-ah?"

"ehehehehe kita memang ditakdirkan selalu berdekatan hyung" Jongin tertawa kecil membuatku ikut tertawa dan Insungie Hyung hanya berdecih.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung, sebenarnya siapa yang menembak Heenim?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Kau tau kan meiwa company yang kemarin mengajak kita bekerja sama? Nah itu suruhan mereka. Kau lihat tadi pria yang berdiri disampingku didepan polisi? Dia adalah direktur utama Meiwa" Jelas Hyung antusias didepan Jongin.

Aku menatap bingung pada wajah kedua pria ini, mereka seperti sudah dekat sekali sekarang, bahkan Jongin tau mengenai perusahaan yang ingin bekerja sama dalam kasus noona. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa selama ini, sepertinya benar kata Heenim, Jongin banyak ikut membantu kasus taeyeon noona, dan tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Mereka melakukannya senekat itu?" tanya Jongin lagi karena penasaran

"Iya, mereka tidak mau ambil pusing. Terlebih lagi tadi mereka mengetahui Kyungsoo diculik, makanya mereka pikir itu kesempatan yang baik. Mereka bahkan langsung menghubungi ku mengenai penculikan itu, dan tentu saja hyung langsung bergegas membawa polisi" jelasnya.

Aku dan Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan,

"aku sungguh-sungguh tak menginginkan dia terbunuh, aku tidak tahu pada akhirnya akan seperti ini hyung" ucapku pelan

"hyung juga tidak menyangka Kyung, tapi bagaimanapun juga kita harus tetap menyelesaikan kasus ini"

"ne, aku harus membersihkan nama baik appa, hyung" ucapku padanya sambil tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin yang iku tersenyum juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu menjadi hari membahagiakan buat Kyungsoo, eomma dan appanya, tentu saja, aku dan Insungie Hyung juga ikut bahagia. Appanya bahkan sudah bisa tersenyum dan mulai mengenali orang-orang sekitar sejak ia dipanggil lagi oleh pihak kepolisian dan bertemu dengan teman-teman kepolisiannya. Hanya saja, Syndrom Kyungsoo tak kunjung mereda, walaupun kasus noonanya sudah selesai, dan nama baik appanya sudah terangkat dengan jelas, bahkan Heenim hyung sudah tidak akan ia lihat lagi selamanya. Setiap malam Kyungsoo masih sering menggigil ketakutan, dan setiap malam itu juga aku tetap melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu memeluk dan terlelap bersamanya. Eomma bahkan memintaku tinggal bersama, berhubung sudah tidak ada yang mau menampungku lagi di Korea. Hyuk Jae marah habis-habisan dan berulang kali memintaku untuk menemuinya, tapi aku tidak mau, mungkin aku hanya akan dicaci maki karena meruntuhkan nama baik keluarganya. Entahlah, apa Hyuk Jae berduka untuk anaknya, atau untuk reputasinya? Dan disaat-saat seperti ini, eomma habis-habisan membelaku, aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, tapi yang jelas eomma dan Hyuk Jae jadi bertengkar sekarang. Ah! Sungguh aku tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Jongin-aaah~~ Kyungsoo-aaahh~~ sarapan dulu..." teriak eomma dari luar kamar mengetuk ngetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Aku dan Kyungsoo masih asik berpeluk mesra dikamar walau cahaya matahari telah menelusup masuk kedalam selimut. Aku berbisik di telinganya dan meniup-niup matanya yang masih terpejam,

"Kyungsoo-aaah, ireonaa~~" bisikku dikupingnya dengan pelan, tapi sepertinya bisikkan itu tak mempan sedikitpun.

Aku selalu bilang kalau aku selalu menyukai Kyungsoo yang baru bangun dari tidur, dia benar-benar terlihat menggoda bagiku. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendekati bibir merahnya yang berbentuk hati kemudian melumatnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat dan membuka matanya setengah terpejam. Aku pikir dia akan mengomel, tapi rupanya ia malah mengalungkan tangannya di leherku dan membalas lumatanku. Aku mulai menurunkan bibirku ke lehernya dan mulai mengecup apapun disana. Kyungsoo menggeliat kegelian, hingga aku menarik bajunya keatas sampai dada, kemudian menjilat dan menggigit nipplenya. Aku pikir ini sarapan pagi yang eomma maksud.

"eummhhh... sarapan dulu Jongin-aaah" desahnya saat aku terus memainkan nipplenya dengan lidahku. Aku kemudian mengangkat kepala ku dan menatap wajahnya,

"aku juga mau makan keluar sayang, tapi kau lihat ini?" tanyaku sambil menoleh pada milikku yang sudah menegang. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kemudian menyuruhku berbaring di sampingnya. Aku buru-buru berbaring diatas kasur sambil terus menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tentunya akan membuat libidoku terus naik. Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kasur kemudian meremas milikku yang masih terbungkus celana.

"ahhh...!" desahku menahan nikmat saat Kyungsoo meremas milikku dengan tangan lembutnya. Kyungsoo kemudian membuka celanaku dan langsung melahap habis milikku dengan matanya yang sayu. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan terus mengemut milikku dengan cepat. ia bahkan menjilat dan sesekali memainkan lidah dibagian ujungnya. Kyungsoo ternyata pandai melakukannya hingga membuatku cepat-cepat keluar. Aku buru-buru mengambil tisu dan mengelap cairan putih yang berserakan diperutku dan tentu saja dimulut Kyungsoo.

"sudah?" tanyanya dengan lembut, membuatku ingin menerkamnya saat itu juga. Ia benar-benar kekasih yang pengertian untukku.

"kau mau mandi?" tanyaku setelah melihat Kyungsoo mengambil handuknya.

"neee, leherku juga terkena spermamu" jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"mau aku bersihkan?"

"TIDAK USAHHH!" teriaknya sambil berlari kekamar mandi dan buru-buru mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. Aku terkekeh melihat penolakannya yang sungguh menggemaskan, tentu saja Kyungsoo menolak, kalau di izinkan, mungkin kegiatan kami dikamar mandi bisa sampai malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAAAHHH? MENIKAH?" Teriak Kyungsoo didepan wajah Insungie Hyung yang sedari tadi hanya senyum-senyum saja menanggapi kami. Aku tetap asik menyeruput kopi yang baru saja diantar ke mejaku sambil memandangi Kyungsoo mengomel.

"Siapa orang itu hyung? Kenapa tidak mengenalkannya padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang kesal dan tentu saja sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang menggemaskan itu. Dengan cepat aku mengapit bibir itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahku, dan pemandangan itu membuatku dan Insungie hyung tertawa geli. Kyungsoo tetap memanyunkan bibirnya, sampai Insungie Hyung mulai bicara.

"YAA! Kau cemburu?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"anii~~ ishh aku cuma bertanya, posesif sekali sih"

Aku dengan gemas mencubit pipi kenyalnya karena terus mengomel dan memanyunkan bibirnya,

"surprise Kyung! aku merahasiakannya bahkan dari kedua orang tuaku" ucap Insungie Hyung dengan raut wajah bahagia,

"Jadi, benar Sabtu ini? Setelahnya aku harus pulang ke Amerika bersama Jongin loh, hyung"

"Neee Sabtu ini! Aku bahkan menyesuaikan jadwal kalian agar kalian bisa datang, jadi pokoknya harus datang!" bentak Insungie Hyung membuat kami berdua sama-sama terdiam dan mengiyakan perkataannya.

Aku dan Kyungsoo pun buru-buru mencari kado untuk pernikahan Insungie Hyung sepulang kami berbincang dengannya disebuah cafe tadi.

"Aduh, beli apa ya?" tanya Kyungsoo panik sesampainya kami di mall, aku dan Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tau mau mengunjungi toko apa.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menarik tanganku ke sebuah toko yang menyediakan perlengkapan rumah, dan Kyungsoo berencana membeli bed cover.

"EOH? MAHAL SEKALI?!" teriaknya tanpa sadar membuatnya menutup mulutnya setelah menyadarinya.

Aku buru-buru mengambil Bed Cover yang Kyungsoo maksud dan membawanya ke kasir, Kyungsoo heran melihatku sampai aku menyelesaikan pembayarannya. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam karena heran, tiba-tiba hendak mengoceh, dan sebelum ia sempat mengoceh, aku mencium bibirnya sekilas, MUAH!

"Jangan mengoceh, atau bertanya yang aneh aneh! Jangan meminta maaf ataupun berterima kasih! Kalau kau mau sesuatu, tinggal bilang padaku, arachi?" ocehku tanpa henti membuat Kyungsoo mematung disamping tubuhku. Ia mengangguk kemudian mencubit jaketku sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku tersenyum tipis kemudian merangkulnya dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi.

"Mau beli apa lagi? Kasur? Meja makan? Lemari kaca?" Ejekku sambil membawa tubuhnya berjalan dalam rangkulanku.

"Bagaimana kalau baju bayi?" Kyungsoo mulai menanggapi,

"Hm, kalau begitu kita bikin dulu bayinyaa sayangg" godaku membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari rangkulanku,

"YAA! Buat Insungie Hyungg! Kita masih mahasiswa Jongin-aaahhh~~~" ocehnya kemudian berjalan cepat mendahuluiku sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

 **INSUNGIE HYUNG WEDDING PARTY**

.

.

"JONGIN-AAHHH! KYUNGSOO AAHHH!" Teriaknya dengan antusias, layaknya seorang kakak yang menyambut kehadiran dua adiknya.

"aaaaa~ chukka hamnidaaaaaa" Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Insungie Hyung dengan erat,

"eoh? yeppeudaa~~ istrimu cantik sekali hyung" puji Kyungsoo membuat sang pengantin wanita memerah pipinya,

"chagiyaaa, ini Kyungsoo yang aku ceritakan padamu dan ini Jongin kekasihnya" Hyung mengenalkan kami pada istrinya kemudian kami saling bersapa-ria dengannya.

Kyungsoo tak henti hentinya mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mengagumi konsep pernikahan Insungie Hyung yang cukup simple dan elegan.

"Kau ingin menikah?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum tipis,

"ani~~ hanya menyukai pernikahannya saja~~"

"jinjja? Kau mau pernikahan kita seperti apa? Seperti ini? Kau bisa mengaturnya sesukamu sayang~"

"eisshhh~~ kita ini mahasiswa, masih terlalu jauh memikirkan itu"

"memangnya kenapa? Setelah lulus, kita bisa langsung menikah" godaku membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan dia mulai berdecih.

"EOHH? PELEMPARAN BUKETT?" Teriak Kyungsoo melihat dari kejauhan bahwa buket akan segera dilempar. Kyungsoo buru-buru berlari tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku. Aku bisa melihatnya berlari dengan kencang karena jarak kami dari keramaian memang cukup jauh.

BUKKKK!~~

Buket tersebut jatuh tepat didalam pelukan Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang super-super panik dan... tentu saja menggemaskan bagiku. Ia kemudian menyengir-ria saat para tamu undangan menengok ke arahnya, pun dengan sang pengantin yang tertawa bahagia melihat Kyungsoo. Aku berjalan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu undangan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikah, ya?" tanyaku tepat saat tubuhku sampai disamping tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat aku tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya kemudian mencium bibirnya dihadapan orang banyak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Hai hai hai gaysssssss**

 **Kalian udah bosen belum? Kalo udah bosen yaaa mau buru-buru aku kelarin hahah**

 **Tapi nggak sih, aku maunya pelan-pelan aja, santai chuyy**

 **Soalnya masih ada konflik lagi yang belum terpecahkan**

 **Apalagi syndromnya Kyungsoo belum sembuh, ye kan?**

 **Coba dah tuh lu pada tebak apaan selanjutnya HAHAHA**

 **SAYANG KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA KAISOO SHIPPER**

 **gile gue lagi rindu banget Kaisoo ini :')**


	12. Chapter 12

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : M. WARNING NC!**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 12—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

BUKKKK!~~

Buket tersebut jatuh tepat didalam pelukan Kyungsoo dengan wajahnya yang super-super panik dan... tentu saja menggemaskan bagiku. Ia kemudian menyengir-ria saat para tamu undangan menengok ke arahnya, pun dengan sang pengantin yang tertawa bahagia melihat Kyungsoo. Aku berjalan mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu undangan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menikah, ya?" tanyaku tepat saat tubuhku sampai disamping tubuhnya. Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat aku tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya kemudian mencium bibirnya dihadapan orang banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EOMMMAAAAAA~~~~ Jongin menciumkuuuu didepaaan umuuuuummmmmm" teriak Kyungsoo sesampainya dirumah.

Eomma hanya tertawa bersamaku,

"memangnya kenapa Kyungsoo-aaah?" tanya eomma mengejek

"kenapa? ah eomma~~~" rengek Kyungsoo kesal kemudian langsung masuk kedalam kamar. Aku dan eomma terkekeh bersama,

"Jongin-aaahhhh" panggil eomma saat kami sedang asik tertawa bersama,

"eoh? ne eomma?"

Eomma menggenggam tanganku dan menatap mataku,

"terimakasih telah menjaga Kyungsoo" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan lembut

"ne eomma, aku akan selalu menjaga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo adalah bagian dari hidupku. Aku tidak akan bahagia kalau Kyungsoo tidak bahagia eomma"

Eomma tiba-tiba memelukku, kemudian menangis terisak,

"Jongin-aaahh, eomma mengenalmu sejak kecil, eomma tahu bagaimana kehidupanmu, appamu itu orang yang baik, eomma tidak pernah menganggapmu bagian dari keluarga Hyuk Jae, kau itu persis appamu, kau itu orang baik Jongin-aah"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pengakuan eomma, tapi ku pikir itu hal yang wajar karena appa dan keluarganya Kyungsoo sudah seperti satu keluarga. Jadi, tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, kan? Aku tersenyum lirih didalam pelukannya kemudian mengelus punggungnya.

"eomma..." panggilku setelah melepas pelukan kami, ia menatap ku dalam dengan matanya yang masih berair.

"apa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sebelumnya?"

Eomma terdiam kemudian mengelus pipiku.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Some Secrets**_

.

.

.

.

Sungguh. Semua ini membuatku memutar kembali ingatanku. Aku pikir aku tidak punya masa lalu yang buruk selain karena keluarga Hyuk Jae yang cukup kejam padaku.

Aku juga tidak mungkin memaksa eomma menceritakannya padaku, entahlah, aku tidak tahu kenapa eomma menyembunyikannya. Aku pikir aku harus kembali dulu pada kehidupan nyataku dan fokus pada studi dan usahaku. Kyungsoo ku paksa ikut kerumahku tanpa sedikitpun mampir kerumahnya.

"YA! Rumah kita kan dekat. Memang kenapa sih kalau aku dirumah saja?"

"kau tidak bisa tinggal sendirian sayanggg" jawabku dengan lembut setelah Kyungsoo mengomel panjang lebar didalam taksi.

Kyungsoo akhirnya tinggal bersamaku, entah untuk sampai kapan, Kyungsoo hanya mengikuti saja apa kataku. Appa menyambut kami dengan raut khawatir, memeriksa setiap inci tubuhku, pun dengan Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar khawatir saat tau kejadian penyanderaan yang terjadi pada kami, ia bahkan mengomeli habis-habisan mantan isterinya yang tidak sedikitpun mencegah Hyuk Jae untuk tidak menyakitiku. Appa benar-benar yang terbaik, setelah kami sampai, appa bahkan menyiapkanku dan Kyungsoo air hangat untuk mandi, kemudian menyajikan kami hidangan yang banyak, _appa, neomu saranghae!_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

"KYUNGSOO-AHHH!" teriakku setelah melihat Kyungsoo terengah engah diatas kasurku, ia mengatur nafasnya dan terlihat kebingungan. Ini bahkan sudah jam satu pagi.

"kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyaku sambil mengelus ngelus punggungnya.

Kyungsoo menatapku bingung kemudian dengan cepat memeluk tubuhku.

"apa aku sering mimpi buruk di malam hari?" tanya Kyungsoo didalam pelukannya.

"ne, sayang. apa kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyaku dengan lembut membuatnya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Besok kita kerumah sakit, ya? Sekarang ayo tidur lagi." ajakku kemudian merebahkan lagi tubuhnya diatas kasur dengan pelan. Aku menarik tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukanku kemudian mengelus rambutnya hingga ia terlelap.

.

.

.

.

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

.

.

.

.

.

PTSD Syndrom. Ternyata aku mengidap syndrom semacam itu?

Jongin menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada diriku selama ini, memang, awalnya aku menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan diriku, seperti halnya Heenim yang selalu muncul dalam ingatanku kemudian bisikan bisikan untuk membalas dendam atau menyakiti diriku sendiri, aku menyadarinya, hanya saja, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi, semakin lama aku merasa aku tidak pernah merasakan hal itu lagi, jadi aku pikir aku baik baik saja. Tapi ternyata, keadaanku semakin parah dan gejala itu terus berlangsung setiap malam tanpa kendaliku, aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

Jongin awalnya berpikir bahwa syndrom ku yang seharusnya sudah sembuh, karena kasus noona sudah selesai dan Heenim juga sudah tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapanku, tapi ternyata syndromku ini tetap saja muncul, bahkan aku terus bermimpi buruk di malam hari. Aku bahkan tidak mungkin marah pada Jongin karena tidak memberitahuku, aku tahu semua yang Jongin lakukan adalah yang terbaik untukku, tanpa Jongin, mungkin aku sudah menjadi orang gila sekarang.

Hari ini Jongin membawa mobil ke kampus, dia bilang dia khawatir dengan keadaanku, padahal aku merasa sehat-sehat saja, sih.

"Nanti tidak perlu ke toko,ya? Kita harus ke rumah sakit." jelas Jongin.

"hmm. padahal aku rindu dengan toko dan juga Baekhyun."

"kau sedang memaksaku untuk mampir ke toko, begitu?"

"hehehe, sebentar saja, ne?" pintaku sambil memasang raut wajah seimut mungkin di hadapan Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mencubit pipiku. Ah! aku sudah tau, kalau sudah begitu dia tidak mungkin menolak permintaanku.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan Kyungsoo, dok?" tanya Jongin dengan serius setelah beberapa saat yang lalu dokter memeriksa tubuhku.

"setidaknya keadaannya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. apa gejalanya masih sering muncul?"

"ne, setiap malam. tetapi beberapa hari terakhir ini, dia lebih sering mimpi buruk saja"

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau harus mulai rutin terapi setiap minggu agar gejala syndrommu hilang perlahan, setidaknya kau bisa mengingat apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu seperti ini" jelas sang dokter membuatku mengangguk. Tapi, itulah yang selama ini juga ku pikirkan, ingatan seperti apa yang harus ku tahu yang telah membuatku seperti ini?

Aku dan Jongin menyepakati jadwal terapi setiap minggu kemudian membawa beberapa obat untukku.

"gwaenchana. tidak perlu terlalu memaksa ingatanmu. Perlahan akan datang sendiri dan aku berjanji akan membantumu, Kyungie sayang"

"eoh? Kyungie? panggilan darimana itu?" tanyaku heran pada Jongin yang sedang menyetir mobil.

"dari sini" jawabnya sambil meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya didepan dadanya.

"eishh, gombalanmu kolot sekali, sih" ejekku sambil tertawa. Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya karena ejekanku. Aku buru-buru menggapai tangan kanannya kemudian menciumnya.

"menyetirlah dengan benar, baru menggombal" ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya,

"bagaimana menyetir dengan benar kalau satu tanganku kau simpan begitu, hm?"

"ah aku tidak mau tau! pokoknya kau harus menyetir dengan benar dan tanganmu ini harus terus menggenggam tanganku" rengekku pada Jongin membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-aaahh!" teriak Chanyeol menghampiri tubuh Jongin kemudian memeluknya,

"kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"eishh, kau perhatian sekali, sih. Lihat Baekhyunmu itu sedang cemberut melihatmu begini" ejek Jongin kemudian menyapa Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri tepat dibelakang Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, tidak mungkin Baekhyun cemburu pada Jongin, Chanyeol dan Jongin itu sudah seperti adik-kakak, lagipula aku dan Baekhyun sudah sering menceritakan hubungan kita masing-masing, kok.

Jongin membawaku ke ruangan kerja kami setelah cukup lama berbincang dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"tidak mau langsung pulang, hm? tadi kau melarangku untuk ke toko, sekarang kau yang betah disini." ucapku memandang Jongin yang malah sibuk mengotak-ngatik laptopnya.

"habis sudah terlanjur, aku juga penasaran dengan peningkatan penjualan kita selama liburan kemarin." aku menghela nafasku setelah melihat jam yang menunjuk pada angka 8 malam.

"Ini bahkan sudah mau tutup Jongin-aaah, bisa lanjut besok, kan?"

"sedikit lagi, baby"

Aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas sofa didepan kursi Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil setelah baru saja melihatku menguap. Ia menutup laptopnya disaat yang sama aku mengambil tasku diatas meja kerjaku sendiri yang bersebelahan dengan meja Jongin. Jongin tiba-tiba merengkuh tubuhku dari belakang.

"sudah selesai pekerjaannya?" tanyaku dengan mata mengantuk. Jongin tertawa kecil tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia mengunci pergerakanku dan tak beranjak sedikitpun.

"eoh? ayo pulang, kenapa diam disini?" tanyaku heran pada Jongin yang saat ini menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku **—** yang sedang bersandar pada meja kerjaku.

"disini sebentar saja, ya? kalau melakukannya dirumah, pasti appa mengganggu kita, Kyung" rengek Jongin tepat didepan wajahku.

Aku menghela nafasku lagi, "aku ngantuukkkkk, tidak bisa lihat mataku ini, hm?" aku balik merengek pada Jongin sambil mengendurkan kantung mataku didepan wajahnya. Jongin tertawa kecil,

"sebentar saja, ne?" Jongin semakin menggodaku sambil meremas bootyku membuatku melenguh pelan karena miliknya sengaja ia gesekkan dengan milikku.

Jongin mulai melumat bibirku dengan pelan membuatku mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya.

"Jongin-aaahh!" teriak Chanyeol dari luar ruangan membuatku membulatkan mataku.

"Jongin-aahh kau belum mau pulang? Ini sudah jam pulang, aku dan Baekhyun pulang, ya?" teriaknya setelah mengetuk pintu ruangan kami.

"neee, sebentar lagi aku juga pulang, pulanglah duluan" Jongin balas berteriak setelah melepas ciumannya kemudian kembali melumat bibirku.

Aku mendorong tubuh Jongin yang dengan santainya terus melakukan aktivitas panas kami berdua.

"kau sudah mengunci pintunya?" tanyaku khawatir.

"belum." jawabnya dengan santai.

"michyeoso? kalau tadi Chanyeol membuka pintunya bagaimana?"

"kenyataannya kan tidak"

"kalau tiba-tiba dia balik lagi dan membuka pintunya?"

"yaa... biar saja."

"mwo?!"

"ya biar saja dia melihat, memangnya kenapa?"

Aku menghela nafasku untuk kesekian kalinya. Jongin buru buru menarik tanganku saat aku baru saja beranjak dari posisiku untuk segera mengunci pintu nya.

"kunci pintu duluuuuu Jongin sayangggg" ucapku dengan penuh kesabaran pada Jongin. Tapi, bukannya membiarkanku terus berjalan, Jongin malah menarik tubuhku dan mengangkat tubuhku naik terduduk ke atas meja kerjaku. Jongin kembali melumat bibirku dan tangannya terus bermain didalam bajuku. Aku melenguh saat Jongin memainkan kedua tangannya pada nipple ku. Kalau sudah begini, Aku sudah pasrah saja dengan perlakuan Jongin sekarang.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku saat aku terus mengecupi lehernya dan sesekali mengigitnya. Kyungsoo mungkin sudah lupa tentang pintu yang sampai sekarang belum terkunci. Aku mengangkat baju Kyungsoo sedada memudahkanku menghisap nipple merah mudanya. Kyungsoo meremas rambutku saat aku mulai melepas celananya dan meremas miliknya.

"Jongin - aaahh... eummmhhh"

Aku membuka celanaku setelah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhku dengan erat saat aku mulai memasukkan milikku pada lubangnya.

"akhhh..!" Kyungsoo menggigit leherku menahan perih.

"mian sayang, gigit atau cakar saja tubuhku jika memang sangat perih"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melenguh kesakitan saat aku mendiamkan milikku didalam lubangnya. Kyungsoo memukul mukul lenganku,

"gerakan Jongin-ahh..!" rengeknya masih sambil mendekap tubuhku. Aku mulai bergerak dan menggoyangkan milikku pada lubangnya, membuat Kyungsoo mendesah nikmat setelah sedari tadi melenguh kesakitan. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di meja untuk menyanggah ubuhnya.

Dengan cepat aku menghisap nipple miliknya seiring dengan hentakanku yang semakin menjadi jadi didalam lubangnya.

"aahh... ahhh.. ahhhh... eeummmhh" Kyungsoo terus mendesah saat aku mengecupi seluruh bagian tubuh putih mulusnya yang terekspos tepat didepan wajahku, Kyungsoo terus mendesah sambil meremas rambutku.

"ahh.. ahhh... Jonginhhh ahhh... fasterhhhhh... eumhhh"

Inilah bagian yang paling kusukai, melihat wajah lelah Kyungsoo sambil mendesah dengan bibir merahnya yang terbuka serta keringat yang terus bercucuran membuatnya semakin terlihat menggairahkan.

"choa?" tanyaku sambil memandangi wajahnya.

"eumhhh... choaa" jawabnya dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"apa kau mencintaiku?"

"pertanyaanhh.. bodoh.. ahhh!" aku terkekeh mendengar jawabannya, membuatku ingin benar-benar menghabisinya saat itu juga. Aku buru buru melumat bibirnya sambil mempercepat hentakanku. Kyungsoo terus mendesah seirama dengan hentakan yang kuberikan. Kyungsoo memaksa tanganku mengocok miliknya yang sedikit lagi akan keluar,

"Aakkkhhhh...!" Aku memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat saat cairanku tumpah didalam lubangnya bersamaan dengan cairannya yang memenuhi perutku dan perutnya.

"gomawo, mianhae, saranghae" ucapku kemudian mengecupi wajahnya yang kelelahan,

.

.

.

.

.

"appa pasti mengomel kita pulang jam segini. lagian kenapa harus melakukan ditempat kerja, sih. Kan bisa melakukannya dirumah, bahkan mungkin lebih enak" oceh Kyungsoo sejak kami keluar ruang kerja sampai didepan toko mendekati mobilku.

"eoh? lebih enak? memang yang tadi tidak enak?" tanyaku dengan kesal.

"ani, bukan begitu maksudku..."

"yasudah kalo begitu nanti kita lakukan lagi dikamar" ejekku sambil membukakannya pintu mobil.

"YAAA!" kyungsoo mulai melototiku dan berhasil membuatku terkekeh geli. Aku buru-buru mengecup keningnya sebelum dia mengomel.

"ANYONEEE PLS HELPP MEEE!"

teriak seorang wanita yang suaranya sangat terdengar jelas olehku dan Kyungsoo. Aku kembali menutup pintu mobil dan berlari bersama Kyungsoo mencari orang yang berteriak tersebut.

Aku dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat kepulan asap mulai keluar dari atap toko sebelah toko kami, cafe tempat Kyungsoo dulu bekerja. Aku berusaha membuka pintu cafe tersebut tapi ternyata terkunci. Aku berlari lagi ke mobil mencari benda apa saja yang bisa menghancurkan kaca cafe tersebut. Aku melarang Kyungsoo mengikutiku dan memintanya untuk segera menelepon pemadam kebakaran.

Aku bisa melihat raut khawatir Kyungsoo dan isakannya yang sangat kencang memintaku segera kembali.

Aku buru buru masuk walaupun api sudah semakin menyambar ke luar. Aku berusaha masuk kedapurnya karena aku terus mendengar suara perempuan berteriak minta tolong.

Tiba tiba kakiku bergetar hebat saat melihat api besar mengelilingi seorang perempuan didalam dapur. Saat itu, aku benar benar ingin berlari, tapi kaki ku sulit sekali melangkah. Aku terus mengusahakan diriku sendiri menggapai tubuh wanita tersebut, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya keluar, aku berhasil membawanya sampai keluar pintu dapur, dan aku hanya perlu berlari membawa tubuh itu keluar dari cafe, tapi, aku tidak mampu. Wanita yang masih setengah sadar itu mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya untuk melarikan diri setelah menarik tanganku berulang kali, tapi aku merasa terpaku dan tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Kepulan asap mulai menghalangi pandanganku, dan kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku merasa seseorang mendorong tubuhku dan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku mulai mendudukkan tubuhku dibawah lantai dan menutup kedua telingaku karena kini seseorang berteriak teriak memanggilku. Aku merasa seseorang terus mendorongku mendekati kobaran api, dan aku terus menangis. Kali ini aku melihat seorang anak laki laki ditengah tengah kobaran api menangis menatapku, kepalaku semakin pusing. Aku bisa merasakan suatu ingatan kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba dikepalaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued.**

 **HAIIIIIII!**

 **Its been a long time nggak lanjut ya hahah abis liburan nih, dan aku mau ngucapin Minal Aidin wal Faidzin ke kalian semua yaaa, mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada pada ceritaku hiksssss i've had tried best dan semoga kalian suka sama ceritaku heheh.**

 **By the way nungguin comeback exo sampe lumutan nih, apalagi kaisoo moment hiks rindu sekali.**

 **Ohiya, buat yang mau curhat curhat, kasih saran, sharing abt kaisoo and whateverlah, kalian bisa follow twitter aku di chewyassdyo ea malah promosi anjir wwkwkwk gapapa lah ya? hahahah sabar sabar nunggu nextnya ;))))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 13—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Aku mulai mendudukkan tubuhku dibawah lantai dan menutup kedua telingaku karena kini seseorang berteriak teriak memanggilku. Aku merasa seseorang terus mendorongku mendekati kobaran api, dan aku terus menangis. Kali ini aku melihat seorang anak laki laki ditengah tengah kobaran api menangis menatapku, kepalaku semakin pusing. Aku bisa merasakan suatu ingatan kembali muncul secara tiba-tiba dikepalaku.

.

.

.

.

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

.

.

.

Aku menangis melihat Jongin berlari masuk ke dalam cafe tempatku bekerja dulu, tapi Jongin memintaku untuk mempercayainya bahwa ia pasti akan kembali menyelamatkan seorang wanita didalam sana. Aku menelepon appa setelah menelepon pemadam kebakaran dan petugas kepolisian.

"JONGIN-AHHHH!" aku terus berteriak karena Jongin tak kunjung keluar, sampai akhirnya aku melihat seorang wanita dengan tubuh penuh bekas asap hitam berlari menghampiriku,

"WHERE'S THE PERSON WHO HAS JUST HELPED YOUUU?" teriakku padanya yang terengah engah dan menangis.

"he didnt want to follow me, please take him out pleaseeee!" pintanya padaku sambil menangis dengan nada memohon.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, petugas pemadam kebakaran belum juga tiba, lalu siapa yg akan membawa Jongin keluar sekarang?

Aku berlari masuk walaupun aku tahu api sudah merambat ke atas dan semakin membesar. Aku harap Jongin sudah tidak didapur lagi karena apapun disana pasti sudah terbakar sempurna.

Aku melihat Jongin tersungkur dibawah lantai dekat pintu keluar, tepatnya diruang tengah. Jongin memukul dirinya sendiri sampai berdarah, bahkan ia menonjok pipinya sendiri. Api yang sudah menjalar ke pintu dapur membuat tubuh Jongin penuh keringat.

"JONGIN-AAAHHHHH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Aku merengkuh tubuh Jongin yang sedang menangis kemudian ikut menangis bersamanya. Aku menghentikan pergerakannya dengan terus memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Jongin akhirnya terdiam kemudian menutup kedua telinganya dan bisa ku dengar isakan tangisnya. Jongin tak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya perlahan ku coba memapah tubuhnya,

"PERGI DARISINII JANGAN SENTUH DIAAAA!" teriakkan itu mengagetkanku dan membuatku menoleh.

Heenim hyung?

Aku bisa melihat ia membawa sebuah tali dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia kemudian memukuli Jongin dengan binal membuatku menangis dan menghalangi punggung Jongin agar tubuhku yang terkena pukulan.

Aku menangis dan bingung setengah mati mendapati sosok yang sudah mati tepat ditangan Jongin kini bisa kulihat dengan jelas. Kepalaku pusing bukan main dan membiarkan tubuhku terus terpukul. Aku menoleh ke dapur dan mendapati seorang anak laki laki menangis ditengah kobaran api, aku terkejut dan ingin membelalakkan mataku tapi aku tak sedikitpun mampu.

Orang orang ramai menarik tubuhku dan tubuh Jongin, tepat saat aku memejamkan mataku.

.

.

.

 _ **Some Secrets**_

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan mendapti Jongin terbaring lemah disampingku, tapi ia tidak terpejam, matanya terbuka menatap langit-langit kamar. Dari baunya aku tau ini adalah kamar rumah sakit.

"sudah sadar?" tanya Jongin setelah mendapatiku menatapnya dari samping. Aku tersenyum.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya kita berbaring dirumah sakit bersama" ucapnya kemudian berdecih,

"mianhae tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik, Kyungsoo-aah" lirih Jongin kemudian menitikkan airmatanya membuat ku ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Sungguh, aku ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Saat kebakaran tadi, sungguh bukan seperti Jongin, Jongin bukanlah pria yang lemah, aku tahu betul hal itu. Aku juga penasaran mengapa Jongin tidak mau keluar bersama wanita yang ditolongnya, bahkan alasan mengapa ia memukuli tubuhnya sendiri.

Baru saja aku mau membuka mulutku untuk bertanya, Jongin tiba-tiba membangunkan dirinya dan melepas infusan yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

"waeeee?" tanyaku panik.

"i'm fine baby. tidak perlu berbaring dirumah sakit, apalagi sampai menggunakan infusan. Yang tadi itu pasti hanya shock saja" jelasnya kemudian tersenyum ke arahku.

"eoh? kalian sudah sadar?" appa tiba tiba menghampiri kami dan membuat kami sama sama menoleh ke arahnya.

"aku bahkan baik baik saja appa." ucap Jongin meyakinkan appanya sambil berdiri dan menggerakkan beberapa tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya, Jongin merasa sedikit kesakitan di bagian perutnya.

"AAH!" Jongin membungkuk kemudian mendudukkan lagi tubuhnya diatas kasur. Memang lucu, sih, tapi justru aku malah menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"hish kau ini! sudah rebahan lagi saja!" omel appa pada Jongin.

"shireo! aku mau pulang saja! hanya luka dan sakit sedikit kenapa harus dirumah sakit." rengek Jongin membuat appa menatapnya nanar.

"yasudah kita pulang kalau matahari sudah terbit. kyungsoo gwaenchana?"tanya appa tiba tiba menoleh ke arahku. Aku tersenyum kemudian pelan pelan mencoba membangunkan tubuhku. Ku pikir aku akan merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat atau seperti tulang belakangku patah saat aku mencoba bangun, tapi ternyata, aku merasa baik baik saja, mungkin lebih sehat dibandingkan Jongin. Aku terdiam sebentar, mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Saat kebakaran tadi, itu seperti mimpi, mungkin aku merasakannya setengah sadar. Aku kemudian menyadari kenapa punggungku tidak terluka sama sekali, padahal jelas jelas aku menghalangi tubuh Jongin dari pukulan Heenim. Jadi... apakah tadi itu halusinasi?

.

.

.

.

Aku memapah tubuh Jongin keluar dari mobil. Memang sih, tidak ada yang salah dengan cara berjalannya, tapi tubuhnya masih sakit terlebih lagi bagian perutnya. Jongin merangkul pundakku dengan tangan ku yang terus setia melingkar di bagian belakang perutnya.

"mianhae" ucap Jongin lirih saat kami menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar Jongin.

"dulu kau sendiri yang menyuruhku berhenti mengucapkan maaf. Dalam kasih sayang, tidak ada maaf, tidak ada terima kasih. Semua yang dilakukan tulus, kan?" jawabku membuat Jongin mengusak rambutku dan menghentikan langkah kami sesampainya didalam kamar Jongin. Jongin mencium pipiku saat aku baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya.

"mmuahhh!" aku menatapnya heran,

"aku menahan menciummu sejak tadi karena takut appa menggangguku"

"eeisssh~ bahkan baru semalam kita melakukannya." ejekku kemudian bergegas mencari laptop untuk segera mengerjakan tugas. Yang benar saja, ini baru hari kedua masuk kuliah setelah libur panjang kemarin, tapi aku dan Jongin sudah harus izin tidak masuk.

Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya menatapku yang serius memainkan laptop dan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri dari arah pintu menuju kasur.

"istirahatlah supaya besok sudah bisa belajar dan kuliah dengan fokus" perintahku sambil mengetik tugas kemudian menoleh pada Jongin yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku buru buru menarik selimut dan memaksanya berbaring diatas kasur. Aku menyelimuti tubuhnya yang terbaring disampingku kemudian mengecup bibir manyunnya sekilas.

"muah!"

"sudah jangan manyun lagi, istirahat yang benar sekarang" ucapku setelah melihat Jongin tersenyum menatapku kemudian aku mulai sibuk lagi dengan laptopku.

Jujur saja, aku masih merasa penasaran. Apa Jongin tidak tau apa yang membuatnya terluka seperti itu? Apa dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya? Aku bahkan sedih melihat pipinya yang membiru, entahlah, aku sendiri masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada diri ku, bagaimana bisa aku mengerti apa yang Jongin alami?

Jongin tertidur dengan nyenyak sementara aku terus mengerjakan tugas sampai sore dan mempelajari semua pelajaran yang terlewat hari ini. Aku harus benar-benar terus meningkatkan prestasiku mengingat aku mendapat beasiswa untuk masuk kampusku yang sekarang, walaupun sesekali termenung mengingat kejadian semalam.

"chagi-aahh..." aku bisa merasakan tangan Jongin mulai memeluk tubuhku dari belakang kemudian meletakkan wajahnya dipunggungku.

"masih sibuk belajar, hm? geumanee" rengek Jongin sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Aku kemudian menutup laptopku mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Aku menggenggam tangan jongin yang berada didepan perutku,

"kau pasti lapar? ayo makan" ajakku dengan lembut.

"hmm, makan disini saja."

"mwo?" aku menatapnya tajam, aku sudah tau apa maksud Jongin barusan. Aku buru-buru melarikan diriku darii dekapan Jongin tapi tentu saja, Jongin menarik tanganku dengan cepat.

"APPPPAAAAAAA!" aku berteriak memanggil appa. Jongin tertawa kemudian mengecup pipiku sambil tertawa. Aku buru-buru lari setelah Jongin menciumku karena Jongin tak lagi menahan tubuhku.

Jongin terkekeh dan terus mengikuti ku ke ruang makan. Lagi lagi, aku merasa terharu karena appa, dia bahkan sudah selesai memasak.

"ah appa, kenapa sudah memasak? biar aku saja yang memasak untuk kalian" rengekku di depan appa.

"gwaenchana, appa juga ketiduran baru bangun sore begini, pasti kalian belum makan kan? makanya appa buru-buru memasak berhubung appa juga lapar. Ayo makan!" ajak appa sambil menyiapkan piringku dan piring Jongin. Jongin menarik kursi makannya dan mulai duduk.

"kalian sudah merasa baikan?" tanya appa. Aku dan Jongin sama sama mengangguk kemudian mulai menyantap masakan appa setelah appa menyuruh kami untuk makan.

.

.

.

.

Aku menatap lirih Jongin yang sedari tadi tidur dengan gelisah. Jongin membolak balikkan tubuhnya dan tubuhnya berekeringat. Aku bisa melihat raut resah diwajahnya. Aku menarik tubuhnya lagi masuk kedalam dekapanku kemudian mengelus punggungnya. Apa ini yang selama ini Jongin lakukan setiap kali gejala PTSD ku muncul?

Aku kemudian membiarkan Jongin terlelap didalam pelukanku, aku bahkan tak berani tidur, aku justru takut malah gejalaku yang muncul dan akan membuat Jongin kerepotan.

Aku bisa mendengar pintu kamar Jongin terbuka, aku pura pura memejamkan mataku dan tertidur.

"Jongin-aah" lirihnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan appa, aku bisa merasakan appa tengah duduk dipinggir kasur disamping Jongin, kemudian dia berbicara sambil menangis. Aku berusaha mengintip sebentar,

"Jongin-aah... jaga dirimu dengan baik. Appa sudah tidak mungkin menjaga dan mengawasimu 24 jam lagi, kau sudah besar dan appa sudah semakin tua. Appa harus mengurus perusahaan dan tubuh appa sudah tidak sesehat dulu" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Jongin yang kini posisi Jongin sedang membelakanginya. Setelahnya, aku merasakan appa menggenggam tanganku yang sedari tadi bertengger dipinggang Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-aah, kau juga sudah seperti anak appa. Appa sangat menyayangimu. Kalian harus saling menjaga dan percaya satu sama lain, karena appa tidak mungkin selamanya ada disisi kalian" appa semakin terisak sampai aku bisa merasakan tetesan airmatanya jatuh ditanganku.

Kenapa appa menjadi sendu begini? Apa appa tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jongin? Aku bahkan ingin memeluk appa saat itu juga dan mengusap airmatanya. Appa tiba-tiba mencium keningku setelah mencium kening Jongin yang sedang tertidur, kemudian appa pergi dan menutup lagi pintu kamar Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku sudah harus mulai terapi untuk gejala syndrom ku, bahkan Jongin yang mengingatkan ku hal itu. Jongin merangkul tubuhku berjalan dikoridor kampus, bahkan sejak tadi, Jongin berulang kali mencium punggung tanganku. Aku mengelus pipinya yang masih terluka sesampainya kami di dalam mobil nya.

"appo?" tanyaku pelan.

"ani. kan sedang dielus olehmu"

"chhh, aku serius"

"ani sayanggggg" jawabnya sambil memutar stir mobilnya.

"baru saja wajahmu terluka saat dikorea, sekarang harus terluka lagi dan bertambah parah. Kalau wajahmu tidak mulus lagi, bisa bisa rasa cintaku berkurang nanti"

"eish~~~ cari saja pria tampan yang lain!" rengeknya membuatku terkekeh.

Tiba tiba handphone Jongin berdering, padahal baru saja aku ingin menanyakan pada Jongin mengenai dirinya saat kejadian kebakaran kemarin.

"yeoboseyo..." ucap Jongin kemudian Jongin dengan serius mendengarkan sang penelepon berbicara. Beberapa detik kemudian Jongin meletakkan lagi handphonenya kemudian meminggirkan mobil nya. Jongin menunduk diatas stir mobil dan menangis.

"waee chagi-ahh?" aku bertanya panik kemudian mengelus punggungnya. Jongin tidak menjawab, ia terus menangis.

"Ada apa sayang, ceritakan padaku..." pinta ku dengan lembut. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menoleh ke arahku dengan mata dan pipi yang berair

"darah tinggi appa naik lagi, appa masuk rumah sakit. dia koma." jawab Jongin dengan susah payah. Aku buru buru memeluk tubuhnya dan membiarkannya menangis terisak didalam pelukanku.

"kita langsung ke tempat appa saja, ya?"

"kau harus terapi sayang"

"nanti setelah menjenguk appa, aku bisa pergi ke dokter sendirian." jawabku sambil mengusap airmata dipipinya.

"tidak perlu begitu, nanti aku yang akan tetap mengantarmu"

"gwaenchana~~ sekarang kita ke rumah sakit appa saja dulu, ne?" aku mengecup kening Jongin untuk membuatnya merasa lebih tenang kemudian terus mengelus punggungnya sepanjang jalan.

Jongin berjalan dengan cepat sesampainya dirumah sakit sambil terus menggenggam tanganku. Mata Jongin semakin memerah mendekati ruangan appa. Sekretaris dan penasehat hukum appa juga sedang sibuk menelepon dan berdiskusi didepan ruangan. Jongin akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya melihat appa terbaring dengan lemah, begitu juga aku. Aku terus mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar, kenapa banyak hal sendu yang terjadi pada Jongin? dan bahkan bertubi tubi? Aku ingin menangis melihat appa, tapi aku juga harus menjadi penguat untuk Jongin yang sedang rapuh sekarang. Aku mencium bahunya saat Jongin semakin terisak hebat dan terus memanggil appanya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini suatu kesengajaan atau tidak, tapi tiba tiba jongin eomma masuk dan berdiri disamping Jongin. Jongin yang sudah hampir mereda tangisnya, menoleh ke arah eommanya. Jongin menatap malas.

"Jongin-aahh.. appamu sudah terbaring lemah sekarang. saatnya dirimu yang menggantikan appa mengurus perusahaan" ucap eommanya sambil mengelus punggung Jongin.

"tidak ada urusannya denganmu" jawab Jongin dengan ketus.

"bagaimanapun juga kau harus memikirkan bagaimana nasib perusahaan appamu kedepannya. Eomma hanya ingin membantu, melalui perusahaan DBS, kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik"

Jongin tiba tiba menarik tangan eommanya keluar ruangan dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku merasa sedih, bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini eommanya membicarakan masalah perusahaan? Apa dia tidak punya perasaan? Entah apa yang akan Jongin katakan pada eommanya, tapi aku bisa melihat raut marah diwajah Jongin tadi. Aku menunggu Jongin sampai akhirnya ia kembali lagi ke ruangan dan menarik tanganku keluar. Aku bahkan melewati tubuh eommanya yang terpaku didepan ruangan appa, aku membungkukkan tubuhku didepannya walaupun Jongin terus menarik tanganku dengan cepat, dan eommanya tak sedikitpun tersenyum padaku.

Aku berusaha menghentikan langkahku saat Jongin berhasil menarik tanganku sampai didepan mobilnya. Jongin menoleh kearahku yang ada dibelakangnya dengan tatapan tajamnya, dengan cepat, aku memeluk tubuhnya dengar erat.

"Jangan marah marah lagi" rengekku didepan dadanya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang awalnya menegang kini mulai melemas dan ikut membalas pelukanku.

"aku tidak mau melihat Jonginku seperti ini. aku akan selalu disisimu Jongin-ah, jangan sedih dan gelisah seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini"

Jongin mencium pucuk kepalaku dan mendekapku erat,

"mianhae, chagi"

"ne, aku mengerti perasaanmu. aku mencoba mengerti bagaimana diposisi mu." ucapku membuat Jongin tersenyum ke arahku.

Kami akhirnya pergi menemui dokter terapiku, setelahnya kami berencana untuk pulang kerumah membawa baju ganti untuk menginap dirumah sakit menjaga appa.

Jongin menungguku dengan dokter pribadiku diruangannya, sementara aku dibawa ke ruangan khusus bersama sang dokter terapi.

"Dok, apa aku boleh bertanya?" tanyaku setelah dokter menjelaskan padaku bahwa keadaan ku masih stabil, itu artinya belum ada peningkatan, syndrom itu tetap saja bersarang pada diriku.

"Apa aku akan sering berhalusinasi? aku sesekali melihat sosok yang seharusnya tidak nyata, tapi terlihat jelas olehku"

"hm, kau pasti akan sering berhalusinasi, dan itu berhubungan dengan trauma yang melekat pada dirimu."

"lalu? bagaimana aku bisa menghentikan semuanya? trauma noona sudah mereda, tapi kenapa masih ada trauma lainnya?"

"apa kau tidak tahu apa itu?"

"aku bahkan tak sedikitpun mengingatnya"

"itu artinya kau sudah menguburnya dalam dalam, dan ketika ada trauma baru, trauma yang lama muncul lagi. apa kau tahu bagaimana bisa salah satu trauma mu sudah tidak muncul lagi?"

"aku pikir, karena dendamku sudah terbayarkan, Dok"

Dokter mengatakan padaku bahwa yang memunculkan trauma bukanlah hanya suatu kejadian, tapi karena perasaan, seperti perasaan dendam yang kemarin aku alami, atau mungkin rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang tidak terbayarkan juga, sama halnya seperti dendam. Maka dari itu, kemungkinan aku bisa sembuh, jika aku tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab trauma ku ini, kemudian menebusnya.

"Dok, apakah seseorang yang tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dalam keadaan sadar juga bisa dibilang punya kelainan? atau syndrom?"

"bisa jadi. contohnya?"

"aku melihat seseorang tiba tiba memukuli dirinya sendiri, padahal sebelumnya dia baik baik saja. Kemudian setelah kejadian itu, seperti ada yang berubah dengannya, dia sering melamun kemudian gelisah dalam tidurnya. Apa dia juga trauma akan sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, ada sesuatu yang memunculkan traumanya. Sama sepertimu, dia juga harus tau apa penyebabnya."

Aku menghela nafasku kasar, bagaimana bisa aku dan Jongin sedang mengalami hal yang sama? dan Jongin? aku tidak sedikitpun menyangka bahwa Jongin memiliki trauma juga.

.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"YA! MICHYEOSOOO?!" aku menghempaskan tangan eomma dari genggamanku.

"Jongin-aaah..."

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini kau membahas masalah perusahaan? apa kau ingin aku jadi anak yang durhaka? aku sudah berulang kali bilang aku tidak mau, aku hanya akan mendengarkan apa kata appa. Lagipula, eomma tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan ini semua. Eomma lihat sekretaris dan penasehat hukum appa sedang sibuk berdiskusi? Jadi jangan sedikitpun mencampuri urusan perusahaan appa." jelasku dengan tegas.

"kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, Jongin-aah? apa... kau dendam pada masa lalumu?"

"apa maksud eomma barusan?"

"apa eomma perlu memberi tahu apa yang belum kau tau? apa akan baik baik saja untukmu jika mengetahuinya?"

Aku memutar bola mataku kemudian meninggalkan eomma dan masuk lagi keruangan appa untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan perkataan eomma walaupun perkataannya terus terngiang ditelingaku. Aku buru buru menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar ruangan untuk membawanya menemui dokter terapinya. Aku melewati tubuh eomma dengan malas, aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang terombang ambing dibelakang tubuhku, emosi ku memuncak dan aku terus berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai didepan mobilku. Aku menoleh kearahnya **—** yang ada dibelakangku **—** dengan tatapan tajam karena emosiku, tiba tiba Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Jangan marah marah lagi" rengeknya didepan dadaku membuat perasaanku luluh dan tubuhku berhenti menegang. Aku tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukannya.

"aku tidak mau melihat Jonginku seperti ini. aku akan selalu disisimu Jongin-ah, jangan sedih dan gelisah seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini"

Sungguh, kehadiran Kyungsoo adalah obat terbaik dalam sakit yang sedang ku alami. Aku langsung mencium pucuk kepalanya dan mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat,

"mianhae, chagi" ucapku lirih.

Aku akhirnya membawa Kyungsoo pergi menemui dokter terapinya. Sementara Kyungsoo dibawa ke ruangan khusus bersama sang dokter terapi, Aku menunggunya diruangan dokter pribadinya untuk berkonsultasi mengenai keadaan Kyungsoo, dan... keadaan ku juga.

Apa aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku? tentu saja tidak. Aku berpikir keras mengapa wajahku bisa lebam dan berdarah padahal aku mengalami kejadian kebakaran, bukan penyanderaan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku.

"Jongin-aah, apa kau punya trauma di masa lalu?" tanya sang dokter. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, bukan karena yakin tidak punya suatu trauma, tapi karena aku sedikitpun tidak tahu apakah sebenarnya aku punya trauma atau tidak.

Dokter menatapku tajam setelah melihat hasil rontgen kepala ku.

"aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dibagian otakmu" ucapnya

"apa itu?" tanya ku penasaran.

"kau pernah amnesia..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **Gimana? udah nangkep belum ceritanya? coba tebak tebak nextnya gimana hahah ditunggu sekali reviewnyaaa nuhunnn^^**

 **Sebentar lagi gitu aja eheh ;)**

 **Ohiya buat yang mau curhat curhat, sharing sharing kaisoo or anything else, follow twitter aku aja yahh di chewyassdyo huhuhu maaf ga bisa kasih id line aku mian sekaliiihhh;))**


	14. Chapter 14

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 14—**

 **Inget yaaa, kadang kalo Jongin POV tuh suka ada flashbacknya ehehehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Aku memutar bola mataku kemudian meninggalkan eomma dan masuk lagi keruangan appa untuk menyusul Kyungsoo. Aku mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan perkataan eomma walaupun perkataannya terus terngiang ditelingaku. Aku buru buru menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar ruangan untuk membawanya menemui dokter terapinya. Aku melewati tubuh eomma dengan malas, aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang terombang ambing dibelakang tubuhku, emosi ku memuncak dan aku terus berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai didepan mobilku. Aku menoleh kearahnya **—** yang ada dibelakangku **—** dengan tatapan tajam karena emosiku, tiba tiba Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhku dengan erat.

"Jangan marah marah lagi" rengeknya didepan dadaku membuat perasaanku luluh dan tubuhku berhenti menegang. Aku tersenyum kemudian membalas pelukannya.

"aku tidak mau melihat Jonginku seperti ini. aku akan selalu disisimu Jongin-ah, jangan sedih dan gelisah seperti ini, aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini"

Sungguh, kehadiran Kyungsoo adalah obat terbaik dalam sakit yang sedang ku alami. Aku langsung mencium pucuk kepalanya dan mendekap Kyungsoo dengan erat,

"mianhae, chagi" ucapku lirih.

Aku akhirnya membawa Kyungsoo pergi menemui dokter terapinya. Sementara Kyungsoo dibawa ke ruangan khusus bersama sang dokter terapi, Aku menunggunya diruangan dokter pribadinya untuk berkonsultasi mengenai keadaan Kyungsoo, dan... keadaan ku juga.

Apa aku tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku? tentu saja tidak. Aku berpikir keras mengapa wajahku bisa lebam dan berdarah padahal aku mengalami kejadian kebakaran, bukan penyanderaan. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku.

"Jongin-aah, apa kau punya trauma di masa lalu?" tanya sang dokter. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala, bukan karena yakin tidak punya suatu trauma, tapi karena aku sedikitpun tidak tahu apakah sebenarnya aku punya trauma atau tidak.

Dokter menatapku tajam setelah melihat hasil rontgen kepala ku.

"aku menemukan sesuatu yang janggal dibagian otakmu" ucapnya

"apa itu?" tanya ku penasaran.

"kau pernah amnesia..."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Some Secrets**_

.

.

.

.

Amnesia?

Apakah itu benar? Aku pernah amnesia?

Aku menghentikan lamunanku saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja berdiri **—** dibelakangku **—** memegang pundakku dan menyapa dokter pribadinya yang berada dihadapanku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyungsoo? Apa terapinya membuat mu merasa lebih baik?" tanya sang dokter mengalihkan keterkejutanku.

"ne, terapinya sangat membantu. Tapi ku pikir aku harus rutin karena aku belum sama sekali tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab trauma ku" jelasnya dengan santai. Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya sebentar, "itu artinya syndrommu masih stabil?" tanyaku membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk. aku kemudian memegang tangannya kanannya yang ada dipundakku, kemudian mengelusnya.

"bersabarlah, jangan terburu buru. pelan pelan kau pasti bisa ingat semuanya, Kyung" ucapku kemudian tersenyum, sang dokter pun ikut tersenyum setelah menatapku lirih sebentar.

"baiklah, dokter! terimakasih untuk konsultasi hari ini" ucapku setelah membangunkan tubuhku dari kursi kemudian berjabat tangan dengan sang dokter pribadi ku, ani, sekarang menjadi dokterku dan dokter Kyungsoo. Itu semua karena appa yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berkonsultasi dengan dokter Kim Junmyeon ini, entahlah, apa karena kami satu marga, tapi yang jelas, memang dokter Kim ini sudah menjadi dokter appa di Amerika sejak lama. Mengutamakan sebangsa, tidak salah, kan?

Aku dan Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa pakaian ganti untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kita tak sempat sedikitpun mampir ke toko, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu bisa diandalkan untuk menghandle semuanya.

"Jongin-aaah..." panggil Kyungsoo saat kami bergegas kembali menuju rumah sakit.

"yassssh, babe?"

"gwaenchana?" tanyanya lirih membuatku terdiam sejenak. Padahal aku sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin terlihat baik baik saja di depan Kyungsoo, tapi mungkin Kyungsoo sekarang bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan bagaimana selama ini aku terlalu mengkhawatirkan dia. Aku menatap matanya sebentar walaupun sedang menyetir mobil,

"mwoyaa? bukankah harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu?" tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil.

"berhentilah berakting. jangan membohongiku..."

"memangnya aku kenapa sayang?"

"appa koma, dan tiba tiba eomma mu datang memaksamu melakukan sesuatu yang tak kau suka, kemudian.."

"kemudian apa?"

Kyungsoo terdiam, "ani, just forget it..."

Aku mengerutkan alisku kemudian mencubit pipinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana bisa Jongin sesekali tersenyum menatapku, tertawa kecil saat menjawab pertanyaanku, dan bertingkah gemas padaku? is he really frustrated now? Tidak mungkin dia tidak sedih sama sekali,bahkan mungkin menurutku, kedatangan eommanya pasti menambah beban pikirannya. Aku hanya ikut tersenyum saja setiap kali Jongin tersenyum ke arahku, tapi aku tak mungkin dibohongii, entahlah, rasanya sakit melihat dia seperti ini, terlebih lagi, mengetahui bahwa kemungkinan dia juga punya trauma yang baru saja muncul pasca kebakaran kemarin.

Jongin membuka laptopnya disofa sudut ruangan sambil merebahkan tubuhnya, pun denganku, aku sibuk mengeluarkan buku buku untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas.

"Jongin-aah" aku dan Jongin sama sama menengok saat penasehat hukum appa masuk ke ruangan dan memanggil Jongin untuk keluar sebentar. Jongin yang sedang asik terbaring, tiba tiba membangunkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Aku menghela nafasku sebentar berharap tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang akan menambah beban Jongin. Aku melanjutkan lagi kegiatan belajarku sambil sesekali menengok appa yang sedang terbaring lemah. Aku bahkan berpindah posisi disamping appa sambil membaca buku, atau sesekali curhat dengan appa yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu. Sungguh, aku beharap sekali appa terbangun saat ini juga.

"Kyungsoo-aah..." panggil Jongin tiba tiba membuatku membuka mataku.

"eoh? Jam berapa ini?" tanyaku kaget. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan hangatnya selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

"Jam 8 malam, kau belum makan, hm? Aku belikan makan untukmu. Mandi, ganti baju dan makan dulu, ne?" ucap Jongin lembut sambil mengusak pelan rambutku. Aku mengangguk kemudian bangkit daari kasurku untuk segera ke kamar mandi. Jongin bergantian duduk di samping appa.

"Kapan kau keluar membeli makan?" tanyaku sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk. Memang seperti rumah sendiri disini, ruangannya saja lebih besar dari kamarku.

"Tadi saat kau tertidur. Yasudah makan dulu sana, jangan langsung lanjut belajar lagi sebelum makan!"

"iya... iya..." jawabku pasrah.

Jongin tidak pernah berubah, apapun suasananya, dia selalu bermanjaan denganku. Seperti sekarang ini, saat aku sedang membaca buku, Jongin tiduran diatas dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas pahaku. Sesekali mengganggu, memainkan daguku dari bawah, menggelitiki perutku bahkan mencubit nipple ku.

"Jongin-aaah, ini di rumah sakit" omelku pada Jongin yang terus senyum senyum menatap wajahku.

"Makanya sudah dulu belajarnya, kau sudah belajar sejak siang. Lebih menyenangkan menatap wajahku daripada harus menatap buku terus" rengek Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya. Aku berdecih kemudian menutup buku ku dan meletakkannya diatas meja depan sofa.

"ne.. ne.. aku tidak membaca buku lagi. Sudah tidak usah manyun begitu, aku tidak mau kau jadi lebih imut daripada aku" ucapku membuatnya tertawa kecil.

Jongin membangunkan tubuhnya kemudian menyuruhku berdiri sebentar, setelahnya, Jongin menidurkan kembali tubuhnya diatas sofa dengan posisi miring menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala sofa.

"Sini.. tidur disini" Jongin menepuk nepuk sofanya mengisyaratkanku untuk tidur disampingnya, bahkan ia meluruskan lengannya untuk dijadikan bantalan kepalaku.

Aku mendekati tubuhnya dan mulai tidur disampingnya. Jongin meletakkan tangan satunya lagi untuk memeluk tubuhku. Ia menatapku dengan wajah sendu, membuat ku sedikit canggung dengan tatapan itu,

"hmmm... wae? tidak biasanya kau menatapku begitu?" tanyaku sambil balik menatapnya. Tidak lama, aku bisa melihat mata Jongin memerah dan mulai berair,

"Jongin-aaah..."

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya keatas saat matanya semakin berair, aku bisa merasakan dada Jongin bergetar entah karena apa. Tiba tiba Jongin menghamburkan tubuhnya dalam pelukanku dan meletakkan kepalanya diceruk leherku. Aku memiringkan tubuhku untuk menghadap kearahnya agar ia lebih nyaman memeluk tubuhku. Jongin terisak hebat secara tiba-tiba, membuatku spontan mengelus punggungnya.

"kenapa sayang?" tanyaku dengan lembut, berharap Jongin menumpahkan isi hatinya padaku. Aku sudah yakin sekali, sesuai dugaanku, pasti Jongin menahan tangisnya sedari tadi. Aku tahu ia berbohong saat ia bilang 'gwaenchana' tapi matanya mengatakan bahwa hatinya tersiksa, atau saat ia tersenyum dan bermanjaan denganku, aku tahu saat itu juga hatinya sedang rapuh.

Cukup lama aku membiarkan Jongin terisak dalam pelukanku, kemudian menenangkannya sampai Jongin benar benar berhenti menangis.

"Sudah menangisnya? Sekarang lihat mataku" ucapku pelan agar Jongin berhenti menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leherku.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mengarahkan wajahnya agar berhadapan dengan wajahku, matanya yang merah menatap mataku dengan sendu.

"uljima..." ucapku sambil mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya. Jongin kemudian mengelus pipiku, mengingatkanku kembali saat dulu aku yang menangis dan Jongin yang mengatakan uljima padaku.

"Jongin-aaah, tanpa kau ceritakan padaku, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Saat kau bilang baik baik saja, aku juga tahu seberapa keras kau mencoba terlihat baik baik saja di depanku. Sama halnya saat dulu aku yang rapuh, kau selalu mengerti perasaanku dan aku pernah tidak bisa membohongimu. Dan sekarang, aku merasakan hal yang sama, saat kau menjagaku ditengah tengah kerapuhanku"

"that should be me..." ucapnya lirih.

"ani, tidak perlu merasa begitu. Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan? apa masalahmu adalah masalahku juga. Beban yang kau tanggung, beban ku juga, sedih yang kau alami, sedihku juga, dan bahagiamu... adalah bahagiaku. Jadi, jika kau tidak bahagia, maka aku juga tidak akan bahagia. Jadi kumohon, jangan membiarkan hanya dirimu yang menjagaku, aku juga ingin menjagamu Jongin-aaah. Dalam hubungan, tidak bisa hanya seorang yang berjuang, keduanya harus sama sama berjuang. Mengerti?" jelasku kemudian menatap balik matanya dengan nanar.

"mianhae"

"stop saying sorry, baby. Lets through the day together, even if its difficult." ucapku sambil membawa kepalanya masuk ke dalam pelukan ku, kemudian kami terlelap bersama setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin bangun pagi sekali, aku bahkan bisa melihat Jongin sedang berbicara bersama sekretaris appa disamping appa berbaring. Aku mengerjapkan mataku kemudian bergegas mengambil handuk dan menyiapkan bajuku.

"annyeong,babyy" Jongin sempat sempatnya menyapaku saat aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, padahal ia sedang berbicara dengan sekretaris appa. Aku tersenyum manis dengan mata yang hampir tertutup karena masih mengantuk, Jongin terkekeh geli.

"sepulang dari kampus, aku harus ke perusahaan appa. Tapi aku akan mengantarmu dulu ke toko, biar appa di jaga dulu oleh sekretarisnya, jadi kau tidak perlu repot repot menjaga appa" jelasnya panjang lebar sambil menyetir mobil menuju kampus.

"mwoyaa? kenapa bilang begitu? appamu kan sudah seperti appaku, kenapa harus merasa repot? menyakitkan hati saja perkataanmu"

"ani, sayang.. bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin membiarkanmu melakukan apa yang kau suka, aku tidak ingin membebanimu, kalau kau mau ke toko, aku akan antar ke toko, bahkan kalau kau mau menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan pun tidak apa apa, aku tidak memaksa mu melakukan ini atau melakukan itu..."

"eishh~ kau pikir aku akan bersantai santai dan bersenang senang saat appa sedang koma dan kekasihku sedang pusing memikirkan perusahaan appanya? Yang benar saja." ocehku membuatnya tertawa kecil.

"neee, kau memang kekasih yang terbaik!" ucapnya sambil meraih tanganku untuk digenggam, "Jadi kau mau kemana?"

"aku akan menjaga appa, biar sekretaris appa membantu urusanmu saja. Masalah toko, aku juga bisa menghandlenya sambil menjaga appa. Ya kan?"

"Kau tidak belajar? atau membaca buku?"

"semuanya bisa ku lakukan sambil menjaga appa, JONGIN!"

"kalau memikirkanku? Bisa sambil menjaga appa juga kan?"

"eisshh... mulai lagi..." ucapku setelah berdecih.

.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengantar Kyungsoo kembali kerumah sakit sebelum pergi ke kantor bersama sekretaris appa. Jujur saja, aku belum siap sekali menanggung beban ini.

 ** _Kemarin siang_** , aku pergi ke perusahaan bersama sekretaris dan penasihat hukum appa. Aku melihat Kyungsoo tertidur disamping appa sambil menggenggam buku. Aku meninggalkan dia sebentar setelah memindahkan buku dari tangannya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut, dan tidak lupa, mencium keningnya dulu sebelum aku pergi.

"Jongin-ssi, kita berharap appamu segera sembuh, tapi bagaimanapun juga, perusahaan ini sedang dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan, jadi kau harus segera ambil alih." Jelas sekretaris appa didalam lift menuju ruangan kantor appa.

"Ada sebuah perusahaan Korea yang sedang berusaha menjatuhkan perusahaan ini. Mereka melakukannya karena merasa terancam dengan saham perusahaan kita, katakanlah perusahaan kita dan perusahaan mereka itu bersaing, tapi investor asing lebih memilih kita untuk menanamkan modal mereka."

"mereka tidak menerima kenyataan begitu?" tanyaku menyimpulkan sendiri.

"sebenarnya itu adalah presepsi kami, karena tiba tiba saja mereka mengajukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan ini"

"jadi maksudmu, kerja sama itu adalah trik mereka menjatuhkan perusahaan kita?"

"ya seperti itu, tapi semakin keras kita menolak tawaran mereka, mereka akan semakin menekan perusahaan kita dengan berbagai cara"

"cih, licik dan tidak kreatif."

"makanya, perusahaan kita ini sedang rentan dicurangi karena kondisi appamu sekarang ini, kau harus bisa membuat pertahanan yang kuat agar pihak lain tidak dengan mudah menjatuhkan kita."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan kemudian terus berjalan mengikuti sekretaris appa yang bernama Kim Jong Dae itu. Ia mengajakku keruangan appa, mengajarkanku bagaimana mencari dan mempertahankan buyer untuk setia dengan perusahaan ini, menemukan vendor berkualitas, mengenalkanku perusahaan ini dan itu, dan bagaimana cara menarik investor asing untuk mau menanam saham di perusahaan ini, YA TUHAN! AKU BISA GILA!

"eoh? DBS Company?" tanyaku saat melihat daftar nama pesaing perusahaan appa dilaptop kantornya.

"Ne, ini dia perusahaan yang aku maksud"

"perusahaan yang ingin menjatuhkan perusahaan kita ini?" tanyaku sambil membulatkan mataku. Aku kemudian membuka profil perusahaan tersebut dan menelusurinya. Tertulis disana nama Nam Da jeong sebagai anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu.

"YA! DAEBAK! Sudah ku duga ada suatu rencana atas apa yang eomma minta!" teriakku saat melihat foto si pewaris perusahaan tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu Jongin?"

"eomma.. kau lihat kan eommaku yang kemarin datang ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku membuatnya hanya mengangguk.

"dia memaksa ku menikah dengan wanita yang ada di foto ini, pewaris DBS Company"

"eoh? jinjja?"

"ne, sudahlah, ini semua sudah ku duga, pasti semua yang dilakukan eomma selalu ada niat buruknya."

"Kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, bukan?"

"maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"besok perusahaan mereka mengundang kita menghadiri acara perilisan brand baru milik mereka"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Kyungsoo kembali kerumah sakit untuk menemani appa, aku bergegas pergi lagi bersama sekretaris appa. Penampilanku berubah menjadi ahjussi ahjussi yang banyak uangnya dengan setelan jas hitam, celana hitam, kemeja putih dan sepatu hitam baru, bahkan rambutku terlihat sangat licin dan mengkilap. _Kyungsoo, mianhae aku tidak bermaksud mengkhianatimu..._

Aku hampir lupa kalau aku sedang ada di Amerika, tentu saja para undangan yang hadir adalah orang asing semua, meskipun minoritasnya orang Korea karena ini memang perusahaan Korea. Aku berjalan berlagak sok tahu saja, padahal sejujurnya aku takut dan gugup sekali. Plisss, aku masih seorang mahasiswa, meskipun setidaknya aku sudah mampu mengelola usaha.

"Jongin?"

ASSA! Baru juga muncul, kehadiranku sudah langsung dikenali seseorang, dan tepat pada mangsanya.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada wanita cantik bernama Nam Da Jeong itu.

"Ini benar kau, kan?"

"Ne, ini aku"

"Bagaimana bisa kau datang kesini? Ah iya, appa mu sedang koma, ya? Aku turut prihatin mendengar itu"

"Ah, ne, gomawo" ucapku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau datang sendiri? Ayo kita berbincang di mejaku saja sekalian bertemu eomma dan appa"

HAH! Menjijikkan. Batinku kesal. Bertemu dengan eomma dan appanya? Dengan dia saja aku tidak kenal, bisa bisanya wanita itu bertingkah seolah sudah dekat sekali denganku. Kalau saja bukan karena rencana sekretaris kim jongdae, aku tidak akan mau seperti ini.

Da Jeong mengajakku bertemu orang tuanya, huh, aku sudah tahu mereka semua penuh kelicikan. Pura pura baru mengenalku? Yang benar saja, mereka pasti sudah menyelidiki banyak hal tentangku. Jadi, apa motif keberadaanku sekarang?

Jadi begini, DBS Company punya dua plan, Plan A dan Plan B. Plan A nya adalah, menjodohkanku dengan Nam Da Jeong, tapi, berhubung appa menolak mentah mentah, mereka mencari keberadaan eomma yang dengan mudah melakukan apa saja jika diming imingi uang. Plan B, Jika Plan A tidak berhasil, mau tidak mau, mereka akan menjatuhkan bom langsung, yaitu membuat skandal untuk menjatuhkan nama perusahaan appa, bisa berhubungan denganku atau bahkan berhubungan langsung dengan appa. Nah, untuk itu keberadaanku disini adalah membuat mereka hanya fokus pada plan A, aku akan bertingkah seolah olah mau dan dekat dengan Da Jeong, tentu saja, dengan begitu mereka akan merasa lebih tenang dan melupakan plan B. Sebut saja ini adalah sebuah pengalihan, Ya, kan? Sungguh, aku benci teori yang cukup rumit ini. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan menceritakan pada Kyungsoo mengenai ini semua, aku tidak mau nantinya terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"WOAH? 12 pesan masuk dan 14 panggilan tak terjawab?" teriakku didalam mobil membuat sekretaris appa terkejut dan spontan bertanya,

"nugunde?"

"Kekasihku, hyung"

"Kyungsoo, maksudmu?"

"tentu saja, memang siapa lagi kekasihku"

tanpa basa basi lagi, aku langsung menelepon Kyungsoo tanpa membalas pesannya terlebih dahulu.

"hai baby..." panggil ku dengan sangat manis

"baby baby! Enak ya berselingkuh dengan wanita diluar sana?! "

Aku membulatkan mataku kemudian menepuk bahu sekretaris Kim, aku berbisik pelan dengan raut panik,

"Kau memberitahunya?"

Sekretaris appa itu hanya cengengesan menghadap wajahku,

"YAA KIM JONGINNN! JAWAB AKUUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **Baiklah, sepi sekalih akika jadi bingung mau fokus cerita yang mana dulu huhuhu**

 **Semoga kalian ngerti dan nalar sendiri ya cerita flashbacknya soalnya ini alurnya maju mundur.**

 **Daaaannnn, buat sosok Nam Da Jeong nya, terserah lu pada dah mau ngebayangin siapa,**

 **tadinya mau make krystal, tapi bosen ah bikin gondok doang kasian krystal kan biaskuu nanti kalian malah bully dia lagi HAHAH**

 **Babay see yaa~~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Some Secrets**

 **Summary**

 **Do Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang paling bahagia hidupnya, sebelum ia kehilangan noona tersayangnya. New York, mempertemukan ia pada seseorang yang mampu menyembuhkan keterpurukannya. Tapi, siapakah Kim Jongin?**

 **Rate : M**

 **Main Cast : KAISOO**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt**

 **YAOI, Boys Love**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 15[END]—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[PREVIOUS]**

Jadi begini, DBS Company punya dua plan, Plan A dan Plan B. Plan A nya adalah, menjodohkanku dengan Nam Da Jeong, tapi, berhubung appa menolak mentah mentah, mereka mencari keberadaan eomma yang dengan mudah melakukan apa saja jika diming imingi uang. Plan B, Jika Plan A tidak berhasil, mau tidak mau, mereka akan menjatuhkan bom langsung, yaitu membuat skandal untuk menjatuhkan nama perusahaan appa, bisa berhubungan denganku atau bahkan berhubungan langsung dengan appa. Nah, untuk itu keberadaanku disini adalah membuat mereka hanya fokus pada plan A, aku akan bertingkah seolah olah mau dan dekat dengan Da Jeong, tentu saja, dengan begitu mereka akan merasa lebih tenang dan melupakan plan B. Sebut saja ini adalah sebuah pengalihan, Ya, kan? Sungguh, aku benci teori yang cukup rumit ini. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan menceritakan pada Kyungsoo mengenai ini semua, aku tidak mau nantinya terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"WOAH? 12 pesan masuk dan 14 panggilan tak terjawab?" teriakku didalam mobil membuat sekretaris appa terkejut dan spontan bertanya,

"nugunde?"

"Kekasihku, hyung"

"Kyungsoo, maksudmu?"

"tentu saja, memang siapa lagi kekasihku"

tanpa basa basi lagi, aku langsung menelepon Kyungsoo tanpa membalas pesannya terlebih dahulu.

"hai baby..." panggil ku dengan sangat manis

"baby baby! Enak ya berselingkuh dengan wanita diluar sana?! "

Aku membulatkan mataku kemudian menepuk bahu sekretaris Kim, aku berbisik pelan dengan raut panik,

"Kau memberitahunya?"

Sekretaris appa itu hanya cengengesan menghadap wajahku,

"YAA KIM JONGINNN! JAWAB AKUUUUU!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Some Secrets**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku pikir Kyungsoo akan merajuk dan tidak mau bicara denganku sesampainya dirumah sakit, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo tidak marah sama sekali. Aku menghampiri tubuhnya yang sedang membaca buku diatas sofa.

"Jinjja kau tidak marah?" Tanyaku dengan lembut berharap dia memang benar benar tidak marah.

"eish~~ tidak marah, hanya kesal saja."

"mianhae..." rengekku sambil meletakkan kepalaku dilengannya.

"seharusnya sih kau bilang dulu, tapi... yasudahlah, kalau memang untuk kebaikan perusahaan ya aku bisa apa?" jawab Kyungsoo pasrah.

"tenang saja sayang, aku tidak akan macam macam"

"YAIYALAH! Awas saja kalau berani!" bentaknya membuatku tersenyum tipis. Aku menarik buku dalam genggamannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja, Kyungsoo sempat kesal tapi akhirnya ia diam setelah aku memarahinya karena dia terus membaca buku dan belum makan malam sama sekali. Aku dan Kyungsoo pergi mencari makan keluar rumah sakit dan meminta sekretaris Kim bergantian menjaga appa sebentar.

.

.

.

 **Kyungsoo POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku dan Jongin benar benar menghabiskan waktu bersama di rumah sakit menemani appa. Kami selalu belajar dan mengerjakan tugas dirumah sakit dan disetiap sore Jongin akan pergi ke perusahaan appa meninggalkanku sendirian. Sesekali kami akan dinner diluar meski harus tetap dekat dengan rumah sakit appa. Semuanya berjalan baik baik saja walau aku masih sering bermimpi buruk ditengah malam dan tentu saja selalu merepotkan Jongin yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Jongin akan terus memeluk dan menenangkan tubuhku walau masih dengan pakaian kerjanya. Entahlah, aku bahkan tidak tahu dia tidur jam berapa. Aku sedih melihat Jongin seperti ini, sudah hampir sebulan Jongin terus menjalani rutinitas yang memuakkan itu, dan selama itu juga appa belum sadar dari koma nya. Seperti biasa, Jongin akan terus berpura-pura baik baik saja didepan semua orang, tapi setelahnya, ia akan menangis didalam pelukanku,dan tentu saja itu bukan kemauan dia, tapi aku yang memintanya mencurahkan isi hatinya setiap kali melihat dia frustasi dan lelah.

Jongin bilang, hampir setiap hari ia bertemu dengan eommanya. Jongin akan selalu kedatangan sosok Nam Da Jeong untuk membicarakan masalah bisnis dan kerjasama, dan disaat saat itu juga Da Jeong selalu berusaha menggodanya. Bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja, Jongin selalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi diperusahaan setiap kali kami berangkat dan pulang kampus bersama. Aku tidak cemburu,justru aku malah tertawa geli karena Jongin selalu menceritakan hal hal aneh dan lucu mengenai Da Jeong yang terus berusaha menggodanya. Kami menikmati kebersamaan kami walaupun cukup sulit bagi Jongin menjalani keterpurukannya, yang terpenting adalah aku selalu mempercayai Jongin, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Aku akan selalu berada di sisi Jongin bagaimanapun keadaannya. Bahkan mungkin Jongin jadi banyak melewatkan waktu belajarnya, tapi aku selalu siap sedia menjelaskan kembali semua materi pelajaran padanya disedikit waktu luang yang dia miliki. Dikelas, Jongin akan sungguh sungguh belajar dan selalu bertanya padaku mengenai hal ini dan itu, ah! Jongin benar benar profesional, batinku. Bahkan usaha toko rotinya? Ia akan menyempatkan waktu untuk mampir ke toko dan membiarkan ku menghandle semuanya dari rumah sakit, untungnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu bisa dipercaya. Hanya saja, Sesuatu yang mungkin terus menghantui pikiranku adalah bagaimana masa lalu ku dan bagaimana dengan trauma Jongin. Memang tidak sepertiku, tapi Jongin sesekali resah dalam tidurnya dan ia suka bersikap aneh tidak seperti biasanya secara tiba tiba.

Aku bahkan sudah terang terangan memintanya berkonsultasi dengan dokter pribadi kami mengenai dirinya dan menjelaskan padanya bahwa aku melihat banyak yang berubah pada dirinya, dan sungguh mengejutkan buatku, Jongin mengatakan bahwa dia sendiri benar benar merasakan ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya, dan dia menceritakan padaku semua yang ia rasakan. Aku pikir kami memang tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu satu sama lain, karena pada akhirnya kami memang saling membutuhkan. Dan aku tidak sedikitpun marah karena Jongin selama ini menyembunyikan keresahannya dan bahkan berkonsultasi diam diam tanpa sepengetahuanku, sekali lagi, segala yang Jongin lakukan pastilah yang terbaik untukku dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, Jongin hampir menyerah dengan kondisi appa. Kondisinya stabil stabil saja, tidak mengalami penurunan tidak juga mengalami peningkatan. Tapi Jongin dengan semangat mengajakku membeli kado untuk appa dihari liburnya ini.

"Jongin?" Panggil eommanya saat bertemu denganku dan Jongin di salah satu mall di New York.

"eoh? eomma?" Jongin terkejut mendapati eommanya berada didepan wajahnya.

"Kau pergi bersama Kyungsoo?"

"ne.. kami ingin membeli sesuatu sebentar, kenapa eomma?"

"kalian... berteman, kan?" tanyanya membuat Jongin gugup dan memutar bola matanya.

"ne, ada apa eomma?" aku menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Jongin, tentu saja, Jongin tidak boleh mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pacarnya, bisa bisa misnya gagal. Setelahnya eommanya tersenyum kemudian membiarkan kami berdua pergi meninggalkannya. Mungkin awalnya dia sedikit kaget melihat aku dan Jongin jalan bersama, karena yang ia tahu bahwa kami hanyalah teman dekat saja. Jujur saja, aku merasa sekali bahwa Jongin eomma tidak sedikitpun menyukaiku, padahal dia mengenalku bahkan sejak aku kecil. Memang sih, seminggu sekali eommanya selalu menjenguk appa dan tentu saja bertemu denganku, tapi sampai saat ini kami tidak akrab sama sekali.

Sepulangnya dari mall, Jongin menangis disamping appa sambil menggenggam tangan appa,

"appa, ireona... sebentar lagi ulang tahun mu appa" ucap Jongin lirih.

"appa... sudah berbulan bulan aku menjalani semuanya menggantikanmu, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku tak bisa lebih hebat darimu. Kembali lah appa" aku mengelus punggungnya menenangkan.

"appa aku semalam bermimpi tentangmu, kau sadar dan mengelus rambutku dan Kyungsoo. Apa kau akan melakukannya? Apa kau tidak bosan dan lelah tertidur seperti ini terus, hm?" Jongin terus meracau, ia hampir frustasi, tapi ia selalu meyakini bahwa appa sebentar lagi sadar.

Menemani racauan Jongin dan terus menenangkannya, sesekali memijit tubuhnya yang kelelahan, aku tahu hanya diwaktu libur seperti ini saja aku bisa mengurus Jongin dengan baik bahkan hari ini aku membiarkan Jongin tertidur disamping appa, aku tidak akan memaksanya berkencan di hari libur karena aku yakin, Jongin butuh istirahat. Kami tertidur disamping kasur appa sambil terduduk bahkan kami sama sama menggenggam tangan appa. Mengingat apa yang Jongin ceritakan mengenai mimpinya, aku pikir aku bermimpi hal yang sama seperti apa yang Jongin mimpikan, appa mengelus rambutku dan tersenyum,

"Kyungsoo-aah..." panggil Jongin membuatku mengerjapkan mataku, ia menyambutku dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"eoh? wae? kau membangunkanku dari mimpi ku yang sama persis dengan mimpimu, Jongin-aah" ucapku kesal dengan mata mengantuk.

"EOH? MIMPI?" tanya Jongin kaget, aku kemudian merasakan seseorang mengelus tanganku. Aku menengok dan melihat tangan appa bergerak pelan diatas punggung tanganku.

"APPAAA?!" Aku membelalakkan mataku pada gerakan tangan appa kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin, Jongin tersenyum bahagia. Buru buru aku melihat wajah appa dan mendapatinya tersenyum ke arahku, mirip sekali dengan senyuman Jongin barusan. Aku dan Jongin langusng memeluk tubuh appa bersamaan kemudian Jongin menelepon sekretaris appa dan juga penasihat hukumnya. Jongin bahagia bukan main, sebentar lagi sandiwaranya usai, dan kami akan bisa hidup bahagia lagi bersama appa. Jongin bahkan menyambut baik eommanya yang tiba tiba datang menjenguk appa entah untuk alasan apa, padahal kalau dipikir pikir sandiwaranya sudah hampir selesai, tapi Jongin tak sedikitpun menunjukkan rasa benci pada eommanya.

Saat para rekan kerja appa datang, aku dan Jongin keluar dari ruangan dan menunggu didepan. Rencananya kami ingin dinner bersama sebentar keluar berhubung appa sedang kedatangan tamu, tapi akhirnya aku melarang Jongin karena tidak mau dia kelelahan dan membiarkan kami menghabiskan waktu bersama dirumah sakit saja.

Jongin tiba tiba saja mencium bibirku saat baru saja kami keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintunya,

"YAA!" bentakku kesal.

"Aku sedang bahagia, hehe"

"Tapi ini tempat umum!"

"Eoh? kau tidak tahu bahwa satu lantai ini adalah milik perusahaan appa?"

"JINJJAAA?"

Jongin tertawa kecil,

"pantas saja dilantai ini sepi sekali, ternyata private yaa..." jelasku sambil menganggukkan kepalaku. Jongin kemudian menarik lagi tanganku dan membawa tubuhku ke sudut koridor. Jongin melumat bibirku dengan cepat,

"empphh..." lenguhku karena Jongin benar benar membawa ciuman ringan tadi menjadi ciuman yang cukup intim. Mungkin awalnya aku menolak tapi... sepertinya aku merindukan lumatan Jongin, hehe.

Saat itu kami saling melumat mesra, Jongin menggenggam erat pinggangku dan selalu tanpa sadar aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku dilehernya setiap kali ia menciumku.

Jongin tersenyum menatapku kemudian mengelus pipiku dengan mesra. Kami saling bertukar tatap setelah Jongin melepas ciumannya.

"Jongin-aah?"

Aku dan Jongin sama sama menengok, Jongin eomma memanggil dengan raut kaget. Aku dan Jongin pun cukup terkejut hingga membuat kami berdua salah tingkah, apa sedari tadi ia melihat kami?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Syukurlah appa sudah pulih dan keadaannya membaik, ia sudah kembali seperti semula setelah berminggu minggu harus bedrest dan mengkontrol kesehatannya. Jongin perlu cukup bersabar menjalani pekerjaan appa untuk beberapa minggu terakhir ini sampai appa bisa kembali mengurus perusahaannya lagi.

Istimewanya, hari ini aku kedatangan tamu dirumah Jongin saat Jongin dan appa sedang pergi ke perusahaan.

"eoh? ahjumma..." ucapku spontan saat baru saja membukakan pintu rumah Jongin. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Cih! Bahkan tinggal bersama dirumah ini?" aku menaikkan alisku menanggapi omongannya, ia bahkan menolak untuk masuk kerumah Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-aah, aku tahu kau berpacaran dengan Jongin, kan?" tanyanya membuat ku terdiam, aku benar benar tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jongin sudah seharusnya menikah dengan Nam Da Jeong, jadi cepat cepatlah pergi dari Jongin. Kau mau aku membongkar sebuah rahasia?"

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan bingung. Wanita itu kemudian menunjukkan padaku sebuah kunci, sungguh aku tidak tahu itu kunci apa, tapi ia memperlihatkan kunci tersebut sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"Lihat saja nanti"

Jongin eomma kemudian bergegas angkat kaki dari rumah Jongin, aku sempat khawatir tapi kemudian aku berusaha untuk mengatakan pada diriku sendiri bahwa semuanya baik baik saja, selama Jongin ada disisiku, semuanya pasti baik baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin-aaah" panggilku pada Jongin disebuah ruangan yang... cukup tersembunyi. Sepulang dari toko, tiba tiba Jongin mengajakku ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak dibelakang halaman rumahnya, Jongin pernah bilang bahwa itu adalah sebuah gudang dan dia tidak pernah sedikitpun kesana karena appa melarangnya. Lagipula appa bilang itu terkunci dan memang isinya hanya penuh dengan barang rongsokan.

Tapi ternyata tidak...

Aku sendiri tidak tahu alasan Jongin membawaku kesini, dan sepertinya Jongin juga cukup terkejut. Aku melihat lihat lemari kaca yang cukup mewah dengan isi buku buku lama berjejer rapi, aku cukup terpaku melihat banyak miniatur dan lukisan terpajang didalam ruangan tersebut, seperti bukan pertama kali aku melihatnya. Setelah cukup tersadar, aku melihat Jongin sudah duduk disebuah kursi sambil bolak balik melihat sebuah foto dan kertas dari sebuah kotak. Ia mengotak ngatik laci dan menemukan berbagai barang yang membuat Jongin diam terpaku. Aku menyentuh bahunya,

"Jongin aahh wae?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia terdiam cukup lama sampai tiba tiba Jongin menepis tanganku,

"pergi..."

"jongin-aaah..."

"aku bilang pergi ya pergi!"

Jongin mulai membentak masih sambil terus memperhatikan semua barang yang ada dihadapannya. Aku tetap berusaha mendekati Jongin dan memaksa diriku mencari tahu apa yang tiba tiba terjadi pada Jongin. Tapi tiba tiba Jongin membangunkan tubuhnya dan berdri menghadapku, Jongin menatapku tajam.

"Kau..." ucap Jongin lirih mendekati tubuhku.

"Jongin aah, waae?" aku mulai ketakutan dan melirik sesuatu yang berada diatas meja belakang Jongin. Saat itu juga aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Jongin, aku buru buru meraih apapun yang ada diatas meja, barang barang yang sedari tadi Jongin tatap dan genggam.

Aku terkejut dan langsung melihatnya bergantian, Jongin menepis tanganku dengan kasar.

"lee han kyung?" tanyaku gemetar pada Jongin.

"ne, lee han kyung. aku adalah lee han kyung yang dulu kau campakkan! benar kan?"

"hankyung?" aku menyipitkan mataku berharap sesuatu muncul dalam ingatanku. Syndrom itu kembali muncul, aku merasakan pusing yang sangat hebat, kemudian... kejadian itu muncul kembali begitu saja.

 _"kau suka boneka penguin ini?" tanya seorang pria mungil disampingku._

 _Saat itu kami sedang duduk dilantai dan bersandar pada dinding dapur rumah Han Kyung. Han Kyung selalu membawa boneka penguinnya setiap kali bermain dirumahku, hingga hari itu, kami memberikan boneka kami satu sama lain, aku memberikan boneka beruangku padanya dan Han Kyung memberikan boneka penguinnya padaku. Tapi saat kami bermain, selalu saja Heenim Hyung tiba tiba datang mengganggu kami. Tidak hanya sekedar mengganggu, tapi ia kerap kali memukuli Han Kyung. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi Heenim hyung selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau melihat Han Kyung, padahal mereka adik kakak. Aku selalu merasa sia-sia berteriak minta tolong, karena setiap kali Heenim hyung memukuli Han Kyung, orang tua kami sedang tidak ada dirumah, bahkan Taeyeon noona.  
Aku sering mengatakan pada Han Kyung untuk menjauh dari hyungnya, tapi Han Kyung selalu bilang padaku bahwa Heenim hyung hanyalah bercanda. Padahal Han Kyung selalu menangis saat diperlakukan kasar oleh Heenim hyung, walaupun setelahnya ia akan tersenyum padaku._

 _Sampai akhirnya, kejadian itu tiba,_

 _Heenim menyalakan api dan melemparkannya ke lantai dapur yang terbuat dari kayu. Aku memeluk Han Kyung ketakutan dan Han Kyung berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan tubuhku. Tiba tiba, heenim hyung menarik tanganku dan mendorong tubuh Han Kyung mendekati kobaran api dibelakangnya. Aku berusaha menepis tangan Heenim untuk segera menarik tangan Han Kyung dan membawanya keluar, aku bahkan sudah merengkuh tubuhnya. Tapi lagi lagi, Heenim hyung menarik tangan ku membawaku menjauh dari tubuh Han Kyung dan kobaran apinya._

 _"HAN KYUNG-AAAAHHH!" aku menangis berteriak memanggil Han Kyung yang terjebak ditengah api._

 _"Biarkan saja dia! Ayo keluar!" Heenim menarik tanganku keluar rumah dengan paksa disaat yang sama orang tua kami datang dan terkejut. Appa langsung menelepon pemadam kebakaran,_

 _"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" teriak Hyuk Jae ahjussi melihat rumahnya penuh kobaran asap._

 _"Han Kyung membakar dapurnya" ucap Heenim hyung sambil menangis. Bagaimana bisa? Aku semakin menangis,_

 _"ani.. ani.. ahjusssi... Heenim hyung yang..."_

 _"Han Kyung membakar dapurnya!" teriaknya memotong perkataanku. Aku menyerah, aku bisa apa? Orang tua kami akan lebih percaya pada Heenim yang umurnya sudah 13 tahun, bahkan 6 tahun lebih tua dariku. Orang tuaku panik dengan keberadaan Han Kyung di dalam, tidak sama halnya dengan orang tua Han Kyung sendiri. Setelah menangis dan merintih berulang kali, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana keadaan Han Kyung, karena saat itu juga, aku jatuh tak berdaya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hankyung-aahh... apa ini kau?" tanyaku dengan tatapan kosong menghampiri tubuhnya. Ia menatapku bingung,

"pergilah Kyung dan jangan temui aku lagi, kau adalah masa lalu terburukku" ucapnya dengan tegas. Aku menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku sambil menangis,

"Ani, Han Kyung-aah, ani.. aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu saat itu, mianhaeeee... mianhae hankyung-aah"

"kau pergi meninggalkanku dan membiarkanku mati Kyung... seandainya saja aku tidak amnesia saat itu..."

Aku terus menangis, "ani Hankyung-aah, ingatanmu itu belum pulih sepenuhnya, kau pasti ingat aku berusaha merangkul tubuhmu..."

"bagaimana bisa begitu? kau pergi bersama heenim meninggalkanku, nee... aku sudah ingat dengan jelas.." ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya juga dengan tatapan kosong, ingatan itu pasti terus terngiang di kepalanya sekarang.

"ne sekarang pergilah..." ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk seperti orang frustasi.

"Hankyung-aaah..." aku terus terisak berharap dia menyadari bahwa aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya saat itu.

"PERGI SEKARANG JUGAAAA!"

Aku tersentak kaget dengan bentakkanya tepat setelah ia membalikkan tubuhnya dari hadapanku dan berdiri memojok disudut ruangan.

"Aku tidak akan lagi memanggilmu Han Kyung... karena Han Kyung adalah masa lalumu yang buruk"

"Masa lalu ku yang buruk adalah Heenim dan KAU!"

"Jongin-aaah..."

Jongin terdiam,

"Hari ini aku sudah mengerti apa yang menjadi penyebab traumaku, dan itu adalah kau Jongin"

Jongin tetap terdiam,

"aku mengerti kenapa aku hanya mengingat masa kecilku hanya sejak kelas 3 SD. Aku trauma sejak kejadian itu Jongin, trauma ku adalah rasa bersalah ku padamu." ucapku dengan tegas, walaupun air mata terus deras mengalir di pipiku, Jongin tidak menengok sama sekali.

"lalu? Kau juga adalah penyebab traumaku, masa lalu terburukku"

"ani... kau belum mengingat semuanya Jongin-aah. Ku mohon jangan mengingat kepahitannya saja, kumohon..."

Jongin terdiam lagi sambil menengok nengok ke sembarang arah,

"Jongin-aah, trauma ku ini tidak akan pernah berhenti bersarang dalam diriku sampai aku menebus kesalahanku padamu. Jongin-aah... kalau kau tidak memaafkanku, aku bisa gilaaaa!" aku semakin menangis dengan hebat, tapi Jongin tak sedikitpun menghiraukan.

Aku kemudian mencari cari korek api di laci meja dan segala laci yang ada diruangan tersebut membuat Jongin menoleh mencari tahu apa yang sedang ku lakukan, sampai akhirnya, aku menemukan satu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kau lihat korek api di tanganku ini?" tanyaku sambil menyalakan apinya dihadapan Jongin. Jongin menatapku tajam.

"aku tidak akan melakukannya disini Jongin-aah, aku akan melakukannya dirumahku sendiri"

"apa maksudmu? apa yang akan kau lakukan KYUNGSOO-AAAH!" Jongin mulai meneriakiku, kami sudah sama sama seperti orang gila, trauma kami sama sama muncul disaat itu juga, maka tak satupun dari kami berpikir dengan waras. Aku menitikkan airmataku dihadapan Jongin sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri dari rumahnya dan berlari kerumahku tanpa alas dikakiku. Kaki ku bahkan berdarah karena tertusuk ranting pohon didepan halaman rumahnya, aku tetap berlari walaupun Jongin tak sedikitpun mengejarku.

.

.

.

.

 **Jongin POV**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terpaku melihat Kyungsoo melarikan diri dari hadapanku dengan korek api dalam genggamannya. Aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi emosiku menahannya. Aku berusaha keras mengingat ngingat masa lalu ku yang sebenarnya, Kyungsoo memang benar, yang muncul dalam ingatanku hanyalah kepahitan saja sekarang. Aku bahkan terus ketakutan mengingat bagaimana Heenim memukuliku. Aku kemudian mendekati lagi meja yang diatasnya terletak foto dan memori masa lalu ku, dan semakin aku melihatnya, kepalaku semakin pusing. Aku terus mencari cari apapun yang bisa mengingatkanku akan Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya, aku menemukan boneka bear dan penguin disalah satu lemari di ruangan tersebut. Ingatanku muncul satu persatu saat itu juga, aku mengingat bagaimana kami saling memeluk boneka kami satu sama lain saat sedang tidur siang di kamarku, bagaimana ekspresi Kyungsoo saat akhirnya boneka penguin milikku aku berikan padanya, bagaimana Kyungsoo mengusap punggungku setelah tiap kali Heenim memukuliku, dan bagaimana emosinya Kyungsoo memintaku untuk menjauhi Heenim Hyung, hingga ingatanku mengenai betapa keras usaha Kyungsoo untuk terus membawa tubuhku menjauh dari kobaran api.

Aku berlari menuju rumah Kyungsoo tanpa alas kaki sedikitpun, aku berlari panik berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Bisa kulihat kepulan asap mulai muncul dari belakang rumahnya, apa Kyungsoo benar-benar melakukannya didapur? batinku panik.

Aku memasuki rumahnya dan langsung berlari menuju dapur. Aku bisa melihat Kyungsoo melangkah pelan pada kobaran api disudut dapur.

"KYUNGSOO-AAAHHHH!" teriakku membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan menoleh kearahku.

"Kau tidak bisa mengingatnya? Kau membenciku? Baiklah, ini tebusan atas rasa bersalahku Jongin-aah" ucapnya dengan pasrah dengan pipi yang memerah dan airmata yang terus mengalir dipipinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari mendekati tubuhnya.

"Menjauhlah! Jangan mendekat! Biar aku saja yang merasakan semuanya" ucapnya dengan tatapan nanar sekaligus emosi membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Aku tidak menghiraukan perkataannya hingga akhirnya aku mendekati lagi tubuhnya.

"BERHENTI! JANGAN MENDEKAT KE ARAHKU!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menangis, aku menghentikan langkahku kemudian menatapnya nanar.

"Andwae Kyungsoo-aah..." ucapku lirih. Kyungsoo tidak peduli sama sekali, ia memundurkan langkahnya mendekati kobaran api. Dengan cepat aku kemudian menarik tubuhnya menjauhi kobaran api disudut dapur, aku kemudian memeluknya. Kyungsoo memberontak hingga membuat kami sama sama terduduk di lantai,

"LEPASKAN! AKU BISA GILA JIKA KAU TIDAK MEMAAFKANKU JONGIN-AAH! TRAUMA KU TIDAK AKAN HILANG JIKA RASA BERSALAH KU TAK TERTEBUS SAMA SEKALI!" teriak nya sambil menangis.

"ani... ani... ani Kyungsoo-ahh... aku mengingat semuanya... aku memaafkanmu... aku sungguh sungguh memaafkanmu" jawabku sambil mendekap tubuhnya erat dan terus mengusap kepalanya. Kyungsoo terisak hebat dalam pelukanku, iya benar benar menangis seperti orang gila. Kami bahkan tidak ingat bahwa kami ada didalam rumah yang sedang terbakar. Sampai akhirnya bunyi suara ledakan membuat kami terkejut dan membangunkan tubuh kami, aku dan Kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah dan mendapati pemadam kebakaran yang baru saja datang. Appa dengan cepat memeluk tubuh ku dan tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian menangis melihat keadaan kami.

"mianhae Jongin-aaah... mianhae Kyungsoo-aahhh..." ucap appa sambil menangis terisak didalam pelukanku dan Kyungsoo.

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Kyungsoo sama sama tahu, bahwa kami masing masing adalah penyebab trauma kami satu sama lain. Aku adalah masa lalu Kyungsoo, begitupun Kyungsoo yang merupakan bagian dari masa laluku. Appa tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu sejak aku pindah ke Amerika, dan ruangan tersembunyi itu, memang appa yang sengaja membuatnya untuk suatu saat diberitahu kepadaku pada waktu yang tepat. Sebenarnya, appa ingin memberitahuku sejak kejadian kebakaran disamping toko ku, tapi tidak disangka, appa malah koma selama berbulan bulan. Menyedihkan memang, justru yang tidak tahu masa lalu ku dan Kyungsoo, adalah diri kami sendiri.

Aku mengerti mengapa appa dan orang tua Kyungsoo membiarkan ku amnesia dan tak sedikitpun mengingat masa laluku, mereka hanya tidak ingin aku frustasi dan membuat aku dan Kyungsoo membenci satu sama lain. Kemudian bagaimana sikap Hyung setelahnya, semua benar-benar menutup ingatanku mengenainya yang bersikap kejam padaku dahulu, dan sikap manisnya itu semata mata hanyalah perjanjian dengan Hyuk Jae, tentu saja Hyuk Jae mewariskan hartanya pada Heenim hyung walaupun Heenim adalah anak angkat, Hyuk Jae itu tidak menyukaiku sama sekali sama karena dia tahu kalau aku tak pernah sedikitpun bisa menganggapnya sebagai appa sejak kecil, hingga akhirnya Hyuk Jae mengasingkan ku ke Amerika saat aku dewasa dan mewariskan hartanya pada Heenim hyung dengan syarat meminta Heenim bersikap baik padaku agar ingatanku mengenai kekejamannya dahulu tidak akan pernah muncul. Lagipula, mengenai ke Amerika, tanpa mereka suruh, aku bahkan sudah berencana tinggal dengan appa di Amerika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Appa menyiapkan obat obatan untuk mengobati luka kaki Kyungsoo, aku buru buru mengambil obat obatan tersebut dari appa.

"appa tidak perlu repot repot, biar aku yang mengobati lukanya" ucapku lembut membuatnya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang.

"eoh? appa? kenapa mengikutiku?" tanya ku heran.

"appa mau melihat keadaan Kyungsoo" jawabnya santai.

"yaaa! tidak perlu! dia baik baik saja, biar aku yang mengurusnya."

"eishh~~ kau ingin berduaan saja dengan Kyungsoo dikamar, begitu?" tanya appa dengan emosi. Aku hanya cengengesan menanggapinya,

"ani appa, aku hanya bercanda" jawabku kemudian merangkul appa dengan satu tanganku.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mulai mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbaring diatas kasur. Kyungsoo menoleh kearahku dan appa sambil tersenyum, ia langsung membangunkan tubuhnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya dipinggir kasur.

"its time to heal your wound, baby"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian membiarkan aku mengobati luka di kakinya.

"Kyungsoo-aaah... Jongin-aaah..." panggil appa lirih dihadapan kami berdua, aku dan Kyungsoo sama sama menengok ke arah appa sambil berdeham.

"mianhae..."

"berhentilah mengatakan maaf appa" ucapku dengan kesal.

"appa menyembunyikan amnesia dan masa lalumu selama ini. appa pikir, menyembunyikan hal tersebut tidak mempengaruhimu sama sekali" jelasnya saat aku sedang memasang kain perban di telapak kaki Kyungsoo.

"gwaenchana appa, tidak perlu dibahas" jawabku menenangkan.

Aku meraih handphoneku yang bergetar kemudian mengangkatnya, yaa... aku mendapati berita bahwa eomma dan perusahaan Da Jeong akan segera menyerang perusahaan appa dengan skandal pilihannya, Sekretaris Kim bahkan mengirimkan foto foto yang dijadikan sebagai ancaman oleh perusahaan Da Jeong. Dan kalian tahu foto apa?

Appa tertawa melihatnya, "apa mereka pikir aku menyembunyikan kencan sesama jenis yang dilakukan oleh anakku? hahahahaha" appa tertawa geli setelah ku tunjukkan foto ciuman ku dengan Kyungsoo.

"maksud appa?" tanyaku bingung. Bukannya itu cukup menurunkan reputasi appa, berhubung di Korea lgbt masih dianggap tabu walau tetap saja sudah banyak yang melakukannya, pikirku.

"Jongin-aah,appa tidak takut kehilangan investor, atau takut saham turun drastis. Lagipula untuk masalah ini, kau pikir kita sedang ada dimana? New York. Amerika membebaskan hal hal semacam itu, walaupun tetap saja perusahaan kita ini banyak orang Korea, beberapa investor, vendor dan buyer juga berasal dari korea, tapi tetap saja, itu tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali, Jongin-aah."

"aah~~ i seee..." jawabku sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"bahkan setelah ini, jika skandal itu tidak berhasil, ia akan mencari skandal baru, mungkin mengenai hubunganmu dengan Da Jeong"

"Nah, kalau itu terjadi bagaimana?" tanyaku lebih khawatir.

"lihat saja apa yang akan appa lakukan besok" jawab appa dengan sombongnya.

"eish! Appa bergaya sekali seperti orang hebat saja~" ejekku melihat kelakuan appa, appa dan Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"kalau begitu, sekarang kalian istirahat dan mari besok hadapi media bersama." ucap appa menyemangati kemudian mengelus rambut Kyungsoo yang akhirnya berbaring lemah lagi diatas kasur setelah selesai ku obati lukanya.

"apa aku perlu datang, appa?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"tidak apa Kyung kau istirahat saja, pasti kakimu masih sakit, kan?"

"gwaencahana, ayo hadapi semuanya bersama sama, appa" Kyungsoo tersenyum membuat appa akhirnya mencium kening Kyungsoo dan mengucapkan selamat tidur.

"eish Kyungsoo milikku appa~ jangan berani berani menciumnya dihadapanku begitu" rengekku kesal membuat dua pria tersayangku itu lagi lagi tertawa bersama. Appa kemudian mencium juga keningku,

"kalian berdua milik appa!" bentak appa kemudian tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam waktu singkat, berita mengenai hubungan ku dan Kyungsoo sudah menyebar luas. Aku tidak tahu bahwa perusahaan appa setenar ini, sampai hal sepele seperti ini saja masuk media, iya, pasalnya, kebanyakan yang menanam saham dan menjadi investor perusahaan appa itu adalah orang orang ternama dan perusahaan dengan brand brand terkenal di New York, jadi... ya aku pikir itu cukup berpengaruh. Fyuhhh... sungguh seperti selebritis, aku, Kyungsoo dan appa di serang media dan jepretan kamera, tapi bukannya menghindar, appa malah meminta para media masuk kedalam ruangan konferensi, heol, aku tidak tahu apa rencana appa.

Appa kemudian berbicara didepan orang banyak dengan tegas,

"Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih kepada kalian semua untuk tertarik pada kasus sepele seperti ini. Seperti yang kita ketahui, bahwa di negara ini hubungan sesama jenis adalah hal yang wajar, walaupun di Korea Selatan sendiri, hal itu masih sangat tabu. Tapi saya dan putra saya, kami berdiri disini, menjalani hidup kami disini sebagai warga negara Amerika secara resmi. Bagi kalian yang tidak sedikitpun menerima apa yang dilakukan oleh putra saya, saya minta maaf, tapi sungguh tak sedikitpun hal itu mengganggu kalian. Saya disini menyatakan bahwa saya mendukung penuh apapun keputusan putra saya. Dan disini, pada saat ini juga, saya akan mengumumkan bahwa dalam waktu dekat ini saya akan menggelar pertunangan mereka. Terima kasih." jelas appa kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang konferensi. Aku dan Kyungsoo mengikuti appa menuju ruangannya, dan tentu saja, jantungku sedang berdebar hebat, appa bilang apa? PERTUNANGAN?"

"ne, kalian harus segera bertunangan, dan setelah lulus kuliah kalian bisa langsung menikah" ucap appa santai didalam ruangannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, aku bahkan salah tingkah.

"appa..." ucap Kyungsoo tiba tiba membuat aku dan appa sama sama menengoknya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya membuat appa menghampiri Kyungsoo dan berdiri didepannya.

"gomawo, appa, saranghaee..." ucap Kyungsoo setelah menghamburkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukan appa. Hmmm, hal hal seperti ini yang membuatku mengerti apa definisi bahagia. Kyungsoo ternyata merasakan hal yang sama denganku sekarang, tentu saja kami sama sama bahagia karena kami saling mencintai.

"Jadi... ini yang appa maksud semalam?" tanyaku antusias.

"neee, appa takut terjadi apa apa diantara kalian ke depannya, eommamu dan perusahaan menjijikkan itu pasti bisa membuat skandal yang lebih membahayakan dan mungkin bisa memisahkan hubungan kalian. Jadi lebih baik segera diumumkan didepan orang banyak sebelum terlambat, lagipula appa memang hanya ingin melihat kalian bersama, kok, hehehehe"

Aku ikut memeluk appa dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berpelukan.

 _Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo tinggal bersama dirumahku, berhubung rumah Kyungsoo sedang direnovasi karena kebakaran kemarin. Kami kembali mengurus toko lagi bersama dan perusahaan appa semakin meningkat sahamnya. Dan juga, berkat kesungguhan kekasihku dalam belajarnya, IP Kyungsoo menjadi IP tertinggi dikampus, dan syukurnya IP ku juga bagus walaupun tidak bisa sehebat Kyungsoo. Aku dan Kyungsoo sudah dinyatakan sembuh total oleh dokter kami, terutama Kyungsoo, syndrom PTSD nya benar benar sudah sembuh total. Dan yang lebih membahagiakan lagi, Appa berencana untuk menggelar tunangan kami bulan depan tepat saat perilisan new brand dari perusahaannya, ia bahkan mengundang berbagai perusahaan ternama di Korea dan di New York, its almost impossible but... i've just happy to hear that. Eomma dan Appa nya Kyungsoo juga sebentar lagi akan datang ke New York, kemungkinan besar mereka juga akan pindah kesini. Mungkin Korea adalah masa lalu yang buruk untuk kami, tapi bukan berarti kami melupakan negara kelahiran kami, setidaknya kami hidup bahagia disini, bersama, selamanya._

 ** _Mungkin terlalu banyak yang sudah kami lewati, tapi, aku pikir semuanya jadi baik baik saja selama aku dan Kyungsoo saling percaya satu sama lain._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Because u're my true happiness, so that's why u come to my life, Kyungsoo-aah._**

 ** _You, too, Jongin-aah._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **ITS SO SO SO DIFFICULT TO GET MY MOOD BACK TO COMPLETE THIS STORY**

 **SORRY GUYS BUT... YAY FINALLY!**

 **THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS BE MY LOYAL READER**

 **SUNGGUH KU BERHARAP KAISOO JUGA AKAN BERAKHIR BERSAMA KAYAK KAISOO DICERITA INI**

 **KALO EMANG NGGA BISA DI KOREA, NGGA PAPA MEREKA NIKAH DI AMERIKA HUHUHU**

 **BY THE WAY KEEP CONTACT ME ON TWITTER CHEWYASSDYO ATAU DI IG ... HEHEHE**

 **NEXT GUE MAU LANJUTIN MET ME IN THE RAIN DAN MAU MULAI CERITA BARU LAGI NIH**

 **SO STAY TUNE ON MY ACC OR YOU CAN FIND ME ON WATTPAD SWEETKAISOO**

 **LAFF LAFF LAFF!**


End file.
